


Percy Jackson Son of Night

by ShadowclanMC



Series: Percy Jackson and the House of Night [1]
Category: House of Night - P. C. Cast & Kristin Cast, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 47,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowclanMC/pseuds/ShadowclanMC
Summary: What happens when 4 demigods are marked by the goddess of night? Nothing good when Nyx needs explicit permission to Mark any demigod as her own. Percy Jackson has disrespected the gods for the final time. Or that’s what Zeus believes. The Gods call a console to see what to do with Percy Jackson after refusing immortality and calling the gods out on their poor behavior. They call for a vote to send Percy to Tartarus once again permanently as punishment for disrespecting the gods. Poseidon pleads to the Vampyre goddess Nyx to mark him and protect him as her own.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~This is a crossover fanfic of the Riordanverse and the House of Night. This roughly based on “Adopted by the Night” by FirenIce15 on fanfiction.net. I found it a month after finishing Heroes of Olympus and I had finished almost all of the House of Night books before then. I was so disappointed that it seemed to be abandoned that I just kinda dropped it. However as you can see I’ve decided to take this concept and write my own story. I hope you like it!
Series: Percy Jackson and the House of Night [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665640
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Adopted By Night](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/563140) by FirenIce15. 

Poseidon couldn’t believe what he was witnessing. He knew his brother was paranoid and never really was able to control his anger. Yet, this really takes the cake. A last minute council about his son Percy’s latest refusal of godly hood and demand to fix the gods behavior. A council to vote on Percy’s life, more specifically a vote to see whether or not Percy shall rot in Tartarus for eternity. Surely the vote will be in Percy’s favor- right?

Wrong the vote was not in Percy’s favor. Almost all the gods voted against him. The only ones who didn’t were Hades, Hestia, Artemis, Apollo, Poseidon, and Athena. Athena surprised Poseidon with her vote. Poseidon was shocked by the results. When the throne room was almost empty Poseidon still stayed in his throne frozen. He didn’t realize that he started crying until he felt water under his eyes. He put his head into his hands and shook his head.

He didn’t realize it but Hades, Apollo, and Athena stayed in the room with him. Hades moved over to Poseidon and cleared his throat. “You know there is a way to save Percy from this fate.” Hades commented softly.

“If I try to save him, it would start a war. A war that wouldn’t mean anything.” Poseidon said and shook his head. 

Athena scoffed, “You idiot, he’s referring to Nyx. You could have her mark Persesus, and then Percy would be under her protection.” 

Poseidon looked over at Athena then back to Hades, “That wouldn’t start a war?”

“No it wouldn’t, but I wouldn’t recommend only having Percy being Marked.” Apollo said rubbing his neck.  
“Do you have a prophecy?” Hades asked Apollo who shook his head.

“Not exactly, more of just a feeling. Percy wouldn’t do good being the only demigod marked.” Apollo said and they all looked at each other in a silent agreement.

“Are you all sure of this?” Poseidon asked after a long silence between them.

Athena nodded, “After all Percy has been through- after all Annabeth has been through, I think it’s the right choice.”

“I have thought about allowing Nyx to Mark one of my own for Millennials. I believe Nico will do alright.” Hades mentioned and looked at Apollo expectantly.

“Yes, all three of them will do great, and Will would do great as a Vampyre. Nyx be willing.” Apollo said and all of them nodded.

The four of them nodded and Hades led the way to Nyx’s relm. Apollo hummed to himself clearly a bit uncomfortable to be going to the Goddess of the night, mother of vampyres’ realm.

They moved through the underworlds and Hade’s palace to get to a portal to Nyx’s realm. Hades opened the portal and let the others step in before him. As they walked through Nyx’s fields Apollo became more paranoid. He was looking all around as if he expected something to attack.

“Well well, looks like three olympions have decided to pay us a visit dear.” A warrior with dark black hair and ebony wings said with a smirk looking more so at Apollo.

“Erbus, we have come to ask Nyx to mark some of our children.” Hades said which caused a woman with sapphire tattooing to step out behind Erbus.

“Why on Earth would you all want that?” Nyx asked in a concerned voice. 

This time Posiedon stepped up, “My son Perseus has been condemned to tartarus for refusing immortality twice and demanding we gods act better- which I agree with. I’m asking you to Mark him to put him under your protection.”

Nyx looked over Posiedon and nodded, “My mark would save him without causing War- yes. I’ll mark him as my own. Yet you have three others here.” She looked at Athena and tilted her head.

“Annabeth. She would be broken without Perseus, Perseus lost without her. It would be foolish to have them go different paths.” She said the cleared her throat and looked back up. “Especially when fate has proved their paths are intertwined.”

Nyx nodded, “Love that was written within the tapestries.” She looked at Hades and tilted her head, “Old friend you only have two living children of this age. Why do you want one of them Marked?”

“Nico is the best fit to handle the change, and Percy and Annebeth would need someone else to talk to- well about their current life.” Hades said simply then took a deep breath, “And I am aware you asked to mark Will Solace. He is Nico’s love. I cannot have them separated.”

Nyx nodded then looked at Apollo, “So you agree to let me mark Will?”

“Yes, I do. I know destiny cannot be changed.” Apollo said a lump in his throat. He looked away from the goddess.

“Apollo, he will still be your son, I am not taking that away.” Nyx said trying to sooth him, she then looked to the rest of the group. “Very well, I suggest you put them on a quest together. So it will be simple to Mark and they’ll be together.”

Hades nodded and they thanked Nyx before leaving. As they all went through the portal Athena looked over to Apollo. “Doesn’t Aphrodite have twins who need an escort to camp?”

Apollo nodded then smiled, “I’ll tell chiron and suggest names. Oklahoma was it?”

Athena nodded and then left eager to get back to Olympus. Poseidon smiled relieved knowing his son would be safe. He left for his underwater palace and started a mental list of things to have for when Zeus yells at him.

His son was safe from Zeus, his son was safe. For now.


	2. Can't I Get One Break

Look, at this point I know you know the drill. My name is Perseus Jackson, but just call me Percy. I’ve fought in two different wars and I am a demigod. I’m a son of Poseidon and up until today I was studying for the SATs so I could go to the College in New Rome with my girlfriend Annabeth Chase. Just as she, my mom, and my step dad were quizzing me over dinner, we were interrupted by an Iris Message, straight from Chiron, Mr. D, and Apollo. 

We all stopped talking and stared at the rainbow outline for a bit before Annabeth got some sense and spoke to the three of them. “Uh- Chiron what’s going on?” She asked and I just held onto my fork and looked at my mom.

“Well, it seems that you and Percy are needed to bring two demigods to camp. You, Percy, Nico, Will, Katie and Miranda Gardiner.” Chiron explained then looked at Apollo.

“I know it seems like alot- but trust me, it is imperative that you, Percy, Nico, and Will go. Katie and Miranda are there to avoid any delays that may happen.”

I frowned and took a deep breath- of course we wouldn’t get to have a normal life. Not yet. “Why is it us? Can’t it be someone else?” I asked trying to stay calm.

“I wish I could tell you Percy, but it is better if I don’t tell you. I should let you know- we only agreed to this to keep your life out of harm's way. Now I am afraid I must go. Chiron and Mr. D here will tell you the rest.” Apollo responded, which just gave me an uneasy feeling.  _ Out of harm's way? Why would my life be in harm's way?  _

“You both along with the rest of the group will be traveling to Tulsa, Oklahoma to pick up Kora and Darien Winters. They are children of Dementer who need guides to camp Half-Blood.” Chiron said and he looked worried and Mr. D shook his head.

“Normally we would send a satyr or two- but you four have been personally selected for the task and we were told to pick two other demigods.” Mr. D said and looked into his cup scowling.

“We understand, I guess we’ll see you soon then?” Annabeth asked looking at Chiron. 

Chiron got this look, the same look he had when I asked him about the second titan war’s prophecy, the look that said he wanted to tell us something but wasn’t allowed to. “May the gods light your path.” He said and the message disappeared. 

My step-dad, Paul, cleared his throat then looked at his food. "Uh, why don't we pause on the studying till you get back." 

“Yeah…” I said and took a deep breath, what is Chiron hiding. Why does it  _ need  _ to be us. I stabbed the meatloaf in front of me thinking about our new task. I mumbled under my breath, cursing the gods, and I felt someone put their hand on my hand and I looked over.

My mom was looking at me with kind eyes, she was looking at me in a way that just melted all my anger. I smiled and started to calm down which caused her to smile. 

We all went back to eating and when it was done I started to help clean up. Annabeth went to call her dad to explain to him she wouldn’t be coming home so soon. She promised to message him when she knew she would be after explaining the situation. 

I was put on Estelle duty. That means that Estelle wanted her big brother Percy and no one else. No exceptions. I wasn’t complaining I sat with her and read her a book about sea creatures and she looked at the pictures. She fell asleep rather quickly as she was out by the time my mom, Paul, and Annabeth were done picking up the kitchen. 

My mom walked over and went to put Estelle in her crib and told me and Annabeth to go to bed. We nodded and walked to my room. Annabeth walked into my bathroom to get changed and I fixed the beds in my room. Beds I know weird- But my mom and Paul thought it would be for the best expeccially with how much Annabeth, and the others visit. I quickly got changed into pjs before Annabeth walked out.

I layed on my bed and stared at the celein. I thought about how Chiron looked. Every part of me told me to call him, ask him what he’s hiding. Yet, another part was telling me to just let this happen. I closed my eyes and sighed.

“I know, but I’m sure there is a reason behind all of this.” I heard my Wise Girl say as she got onto the other bed. 

“I know, I just- you saw Chiron’s expression right?” I asked her looking over.

“Yeah… Percy do you think we are going to have to save the world for a third time?” Annabeth asked me looking over.

“With that expression, it could be anything.” I said and she smiled.

“Yeah, I guess that’s true.” Annabeth paused then layed down, “We should go to sleep, Seaweed Brain.” 

“Goodnight.” I said as I turned off the lights.

“Sleep tight.” She said and I got under the covers and tried to fall asleep. 

* * *

I had a dream, but it wasn’t your average demigod dream. However it wasn’t a normal dream either. There was a large open field and it looked like it would go on forever. In the distance I could see what looked like the sea and a gazebo. I walked over to it and noticed a man with dark ebony wings standing next to a woman with long dark hair. I felt warm like I was at home with Annabeth in my arms. I stopped walking in my tracks when I heard them speak. 

“The gods are getting entitled, my queen. To damn a soul just because he called them out on their misbehavior is unexceptable.” The man with the wings said.

The woman stayed silent for a long time, “There are dark times ahead, for years I’ve watched Neferet phase to the side of evil. Now Olympian gods are damning the soul of a seventeen year old hero. May the fates guide our childrens’ path.” 

I felt my heart drop and everything get colder.  _ Seventeen year old hero’s soul damned, a seventeen year old hero who called the gods out on their behavior.  _ I stepped back and nearly fell off the stairs. 

The women turned around and I saw the sapphire tattoos of the vampyres. She looked surprised to see me, her eyes were kind like my mom’s. “Perseaus, you were not supposed to know this information yet.”

I felt calm as I looked at her, “H-how, I what?” Was all I could get out.

“Perseus, all will be answered in dew time. Be their guide. Don’t reveal what I have said until it is time.” The woman said and put her hand under my chin. 

“Y-you’re the vampyre goddess Nyx.” I got out and she smiled at me.

“Yes, and you will be one of my own, completely protected from the gods and from the monsters.” 

I closed my eyes, “Nico, Will, and Annabeth are they-”

“Yes, yes they are. Now Perseus, it’s time for you to wake.” Nyx said and soon everything went black. I then found myself sitting up in my bed.

“Percy, are you okay?” I heard Annabeth say as she was already dressed.

“Uh, yeah. I had a dream.” I said then stood up and went to get dressed.

As I got dressed I felt my hands shaking and my heart beating fast. I washed my hair in the sink and hummed to myself trying to calm down.  _ The vampyre goddess nyx is putting me under her protection by marking me. Will she mark Annabeth, Nico, and Will too?  _ I shook my head and dried my hair. 

Annabeth was sitting on my bed waiting for me, “Are you ready? Chiron called Your mom. Will, Nico, Katie, and Miranda are meeting us at GHS with transportation.”

I nodded, “Let’s get going.” I said and she smiled tossing me a backpack. 

My mom was waiting at the door and handed us both a bag of food. I kissed my mom on the cheek, Nyx’s words still fresh in my mind.

“Percy, stay safe. Whatever happens.” She said looking at me in the eyes. Her eyes told me that Chiron told her. 

I nodded and then smiled, “You just remember to tell Estelle about Bessie.” 

My mom smiled and chuckled. She hugged me once more and then let me and Annabeth leave. We had a long day ahead of us.


	3. Safe, But At What Cost

We got to Goode High School a bit after 8am and walked to the football field where I knew we would meet Nico, Will, Katie, and Miranda. I made sure to see that no one was around and walked over to them. I coughed into my sleeve and noticed Nico and Will were looking a bit sick while they talked with Katie and Miranda.

Annabeth looked over at me and I noticed she looked a bit ill as well. I bit my cheek and got Nico and Will’s attention. They both looked over and all of us met in the middle, “So transportation?” I asked and Will smiled. 

“We are taking a taxi.” Will said and stifled a cough.

“I should've guessed, we’re traveling all the way to Tulsa, Oklahoma.” Annabeth said and Nico chuckled a bit.

“Come on let’s go call a taxi.” He said and we all left the football field and left for the road in front of the school. 

As we walked I saw students arriving for school. I pulled my hood up as I saw some of my friends. Annabeth noticed and menoviered to stand in front of me. 

Nico took out a golden drachma threw it at the road and said, “Stêthi 'Ô hárma diabolês.” 

A grey taxi pulled up and it’s doors opened. We all got in and I noticed the taxi cab had two rows of seats facing each other. Me and Annabeth sat in the row closest to the three sisters and Nico and Will got into the other row while Katie and Miranda sat across from each other.

The three sisters- well one of the sisters, Wasp looked back at us. “Well, where do you six need to go?”

“Tulsa, Oklahoma. Union 8th grade center.” Will said quickly then handed Annabeth some drachmas to give to wasp. 

Annabeth gave her the drachmas and Anger then stepped on the wheel. I zipped up my hoody as I felt a chill come over me. I felt Annabeth lean onto me and then I looked at Will and Nico who started to look as bad I was starting to feel. I saw Katie and Miranda were looking over two pieces of paper.

I looked out the window and saw a glimpse of a “Welcome to Oklahoma” sign. I looked away from the window feeling sick. I leaned back in the seat and then cleared my throat. 

“So, what should we know about Kora and Darien Winters?” I asked and heard Tempest laugh.

“Oh only Katie and Miranda need to know things about them.” Anger commented.

“But, you already know this Perseus Jackson.” Wasp said and I whipped my head back to her.

“What are you talking about?” I asked and all that Wasp did was smirk.

The taxi pulled to a stop, and then we were kicked from the taxi bags and all. I stood up and noticed the sign on the door. Annabeth walked over and she let out a sigh.

“Field day.” She grumbled and I shook my head.

“We are going to stand out.” Will said his voice cracking.

Nico looked upset and mad and started to rant with the rest of the group. I saw some school busses start to pull in. “Guys…” I managed to get out before I started to take them over to the picnic tables under some cover. ONce we got the tables I sat down and started to cough. 

“School is almost out- do, do we know what they look like?” Annabeth asked, still looking at me worriedly.

“Yes, yes we do. We also know the address of their home as they get picked up from school.” Katie said quickly and looked at me too.

I took a deep breath and realized why Katie and Miranda were picked. “You two go to their house. Their mortal parent knows about Camp Half Blood, right?”

Miranda nodded, “Yes their dad does. He also contacted Chiron about a way to get them to camp.” 

I nodded, “Then go. Make it clear you both are Kora and Darien’s half sisters. Tell their dad you are going to be their key to camp. We’ll stay here and see if we can catch up to them here.” 

Katie and Miranda nodded I gave them the rest of the drachmas except for a few. Will, Nico, and Annabeth looked at me expecting as Katie handed us a photo of Kora and Darien Winters’ dad. Once Katie and Miranda left for their home, I looked at Annabeth.

“What was that Percy?” Nico said annoyed.

“Look trust me on this. Something is going to happen and it’s best if Katie and Miranda go to their home for this.” I replied and I felt my blood run cold as I saw the figure behind Nico. I gripped the strap of my bag and I felt Annabeth put her hand on my shoulder.

“Percy? Are you okay?” Annabeth asked then I felt her grip tighten, “Percy is that-”

“That’s a tracker.” Nico said his voice was quiet. “It’s her for one of us isn’t it?”

“T-that’s the only possibly explanation- but nyx would need to of gotten permission from our parents to Mark any of us.” WIll said quietly his voice frantic.

I took a shaky breath, “It’s not just here f-for one of us.” They all turned to me and I stared at the tracker. “It’s for all of us.” 

We all grew quiet and watched as the tracker walked closer to us. The bus drivers didn’t even seem to notice. I held onto my bag tightly and felt my heart beating loudly in my chest. I couldn’t wait for it to be over. 

The Tracker loomed over us and pointed his finger to us all and said, “Perseaus Jackson, Will Solace, Nico, Di Angelo, and Annabeth Chase Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!”

I heard everyone make a noise of shock and pain, it felt as if my forehead was getting set a flame. I opened my eyes and saw that the tracker was gone and everyone looked worse than before. 

I stood up shaking, “C-come on let’s get to a House of Night.” I managed to get out. Annabeth held her head for a bit then nodded. We all walked down to a secluded part of the road and I took out a drachma. 

“Where are we going?” Nico asked, stifling a cough.

“Tulsa House of Night.” Annabeth said taking the drachma out of my hand. This time it was her turn to call the sisters. 

We all got into the cab. Now we all were safe, but why does Nyx want me to be “their” guide. Annabeth leaned against me and grabbed my hand, I felt calm for a half a second. We are safe- but would we make the change?


	4. I Finally Get A Roommate

The ride to the Tulsa House of Night felt long even though it only lasted a couple minutes at most. Once we all got out of the taxi I checked my watch and saw it said 5:00pm, I took a deep breath and noticed it didn’t hurt to do so. I looked at the rest of us and then took Annabeth’s hand and started to walk inside.

Annabeth held onto my hand and I overheard Nico mumbling to Will. I looked around for any sign of where we were supposed to go. I bit my cheek and then noticed a sign on a door. I walked over to read it and felt my heart stop suddenly. High Priest Neferet.

I stared at the words on the sign and then shook my head and knocked on the door- unsure how I should react if I got an answer. Once I knocked I heard a woman's voice through the door. “The door is open.”

I opened the door and we all walked in, there was a woman with fiery red auburn hair. Her sapphire tattoo framed her face in elegant swirls. They reminded me of the ocean. Her expression changed from a questionable gaze into a gentle comforting smile. She picked up four pieces of paper and looked at us. “You four must be the new fledglings. I am your High Priest Neferet.” She stood up from her desk and walked over to us. “Now I am sure you are confused and possibly a little bit scared. I promise you that you will adapt to your new lifes.” She got a kind smile but something gave me an uneasy feeling about it. “Now as new fledglings you all are legally emancipated. Meaning you have all legal control over your lifes. One of the things that we do to signify that you are starting a completely new life is give you the choice to change your name completely.”

“We can change our names?” Will asked, confusion clear in his voice.

“Yes, I myself wasn’t born with the name Neferet. I changed it to start my own life completely away from my previous life.” Nefrete explained and then looked at us all.

I bit my cheek then smiled, “I’d like to change my name.” I said not really paying attention to anyone else. “I’d like to change it to Percy Blofis.” 

I heard Annabeth make a surprised noise but paid attention to how Neferet nodded, “I will make the arrangements. Now let’s show you around the school- and take you to meet your mentors and roommates.”

“Wait, Mentors?” Annabeth asked quickly, her voice full of curiosity.

“Yes, Mentors. Each Fledgling is assigned to an adult vampyre to help them along on their journey through the change.” Neferet explained then walked to the door the papers she gathered in her hand.

As she led us through the House of Night and its grounds, she answered the questions Annabeth and Will had. I couldn’t help but notice that the grounds were really quiet. I checked my watch again and saw it said 5:30pm. I frowned a bit and then looked at Neferet,

“Sorry if I’m sounding rude, but why is it so quiet… A place full of teens quiet at 5:30pm it doesn’t make sense.” I asked and ran my hand through my hair.

Neferet chuckled a bit, “Ah yes. Our time schedule. You see Percy vampyres are nocturnal creatures. Our mornings are others evenings. So as of now- most of our students are asleep. Those who are up are probably still in their dorm room or are professors. Speaking of which-” Neferet said and waved over a man who walked over. 

When he got closer I noticed his mark, dragons facing the crescent moon framing his face. He placed his right fist over his heart. “Merry Meet Neferet. These must be the new fledglings we were expecting.” 

“Merry Meet Dragon. Indeed they are. In fact this is Percy Blofis,” Neferet said with a smile and then looked at me. “Percy this is Professor Dragon Lankford. He will be your mentor.”

Professor Dragon Lankford stuck out his hand and I went to shake it but then Annabeth whispered in my ear, “Grab his forearm then shake it, that’s how vampyres greet each other.”

I did as Annabeth told me and Professor Dragon Lankford got a small smile, “Merry Meet Percy. Please come to me with any questions you have. As well as your mentor I am the Fencing Professor here, so I will be seeing you all in class.” Professor Dragon Lankford said kindly then chuckled a bit, “And before you get the habit, address me as Professor Dragon.” He said with a chuckle.

Neferet then smiled, “Dragon could you continue to show Percy to his dorm as I take the others to their mentors?” 

“Of course. Percy, follow me.” Professor Dragon said then looked at me with a smile. He then started to walk off in what seemed to be the opposite direction. I left Annabeth very reluctantly and followed my new mentor. 

He walked as if he was a soldier his feet hitting the ground in a rhythmic beat. I looked at him, he had a calculated look over his face, his hands behind his back. He reminded me of Chiron- well if Chiron had long blond hair in a ponytail and if he had scotish accent. 

He suddenly stopped and turned to me, “You adapt well, you’ll do great here.” He commented.

“E-excuse me?” I was confused by his statement.

He started to laugh a bit, “I mean you adapt to who you’re with and your environment. A key trait in Sons of Erebus.” I must have looked really confused because he then just smiled. “Sons of Erebus are a group of male vampyre warriors, I am the Sword Master of this house of night’s Sons of Erebus.”

I nodded then took a deep breath, “So Sons of Erebus are male vampyre warriors, why are they called Sons of Erebus?”

Professor Dragon smiled at me and looked proud, “Great question Percy, We call ourselves Sons of Erebus as we serve to protect our high priest of Nyx just as Erebus serves to protect Nyx.”

I nodded then smiled, “I see, so Erebus acts as Nyx’s warrior- so to honor her warrior you call yourselves Sons of Erebus.”

Professor Dragon nodded and smiled, “Exactly.” He started to walk again but continued to talk as he walked, “Percy as your mentor I want you to be open to me, I’m here to help you on your journey to becoming a vampyre. That means I’m here for any questions.” 

I nodded, “Thank you,” suddenly a thought raced across my mind. “Professor Dragon, is there a phone I could use? I promised my mom to call her if anything out of the ordinary happens while we went on this trip.” 

“Percy, while we are not in the classroom setting please just call me Dragon.” He said quickly then smiled, “But yes, every dorm has a phone for the room.” 

I nodded then smiled, “Thank you again.” 

“Of course.” Dragon said and he led me to the dormitory.

I saw a couple other fledgling sitting on the couch watching TV and eating breakfast, some of the guys put their fist over their heart and bowed to Dragon. He nodded to them then led me through the doors on the left. I noticed a sign that said Male Dormitory. When we walked through the door we were met to two splintering hallways. Dragon led me down the right one and after passing five doors we stopped at one of them. Dragon knocked on the door and it quickly opened. A guy stepped out and he had dark brown hair. It almost looked black and he also had these brown eyes that looked so inquisitive. He must be my roommate. 

“Damien this is Percy Blofis he is your new roommate. I trust you will help him get settled in.” Dragon said and Damien nodded.

“Of course Professor Dragon.” Damien said and smiled.

Dragon nodded then gave me a comforting look before he walked away. I looked back at Damien and saw her moved out of the way of the door. “Oh um thanks.” I said awkwardly walking into the room. 

Damien closed the door then turned to me, “So, this is going to be weird to start things off with- but I’ve had problems in the past because of it. So I’m Damien Maslin and I’m gay.”

I looked at him for a bit then realized what he meant by “had problems with it.” I smiled a bit, “That’s cool dude, I really don’t have a problem with it.”

Damien looked extremely relieved and also got an extremely happy look on his face. He then cleared his throat a bit, “Well that bed over there is your bed, and your schedule with your Fledgling Handbook is on your nightstand.” He explained then sat down on his bed. “Oh and we have to wear a uniform of sorts. You can wear anything you please, you just have to remember to wear one of the sweaters, shirts, or jackets with our emblem on it.”

I nodded then ran my hand through my hair again, “What is our emblem? What is an emblem?” 

“Oh! Well an emblem is what marks us as a third former. The house of night has a four grade system like any other highschool. Third formers- Us are like the freshmen, fourth formers are the sophomores, fifth formers are the juniors, and sixth formers are the seniors.” Damien explained then moved to the closet and took out a button down shirt. He then looked at me and pointed out the embroidery on the right upper corner. “This is the third former emblem. The labyrinth of Nyx, it symbolises the start of our journey through the change to being an adult vampyre.”

I nodded and then looked at my watch, “So school starts at 8pm?” I asked Damien who nodded.

“Yep! Oh and if you want after you get dressed I can take you to the dorms for breakfast and introduce you to my friends?” Damien said rubbing the back of his neck.

“That sounds great, so just one of the shirts or jackets with the emblem?” I asked him picking one off from the bed.

“Yes- oh don’t worry about it fitting. The Adult Vamps have a way of knowing things.” Damien said then started to look through his extremely organized desk.

I changed out of the sweatshirt and noticed my mom had packed me an undershirt. I put on one of the button down and rolled up the sleeves slightly. I noticed my SPQR tattoo and bit my cheek wondering how I was going to explain that. 

I shook my head and then looked over at the nightstand and noticed the schedule. I guess I made a surprised noise when I saw the date because Damien looked over.

“Oh, I forgot the tracker senses the date days before you actually get marked. Also you can pick any of the electives from the list. We do have our first period together.” He explained then I nodded looking back at it.

**Percy Blofis - Entering Third Former [05/13/2010]**

1st hour - Vampyre Sociology 101. Rm. 215. Prof. Neferet

2nd hour - Drama 101. Performing Arts Center. Prof. Nolan

or

SKetching 101. Rm. 312, Prof, Doner

or 

Intro to Music. Rm. 314. Prof. Vento

3rd hour - Spanish 101. Rm. 216. Prof. Garmy

4th hour - Fencing. Gymnasium. Prof. D. Lankford

LUNCH BREAK

5th hour- Lit 101. Rm. 214. Prof. Penthesilea

6th hour- Intro to Equestrian Studies. Field House. Prof. Lenobia

I looked over the schedule and saw my new name was on it even though it was made five days before I was marked. I smiled as I read the last name. I still needed to talk to my mom and stepdad. I sat down on the bed and didn’t realize Damien was looking at me questionally. 

“What’s up?’ I asked and noticed his cheek got a bit pink.

“Oh, um I was just wondering what elective you were going to choose. I didn't mean to stare.” Damien said and looked away.

“I was thinking Sketching, that way I can help my mom with her books.” I said and noticed how Damien perked up and looked at me questionably, “Do you know Professor Doner?” 

Damien nodded, “Yeah I do, I’m in Sketching 101. She’s really nice and helps out the students who may be kinda new to the basic rules of art.” Damien smiled and then picked up a sketchbook. “My art really has improved since I’ve had her help.” He handed me the sketch book open to the first page.

I flipped through it amazed, something stood out to me. A lot of the sketches were of greek myths. I smiled when I came to his depiction of Bessie. I looked at the page for a long while. “Wow, you’re extremely talented Damien. I’m a big fan of your depiction of Ophiotaurus.”

Damien looked at me with wide eyes, “You know of Ophiotaurus? I’ve never met anyone who knew what it was before I told them.”

“Oh yeah, me and my other friends, Will, Nico, and Annabeth are all big Greek Mythology nerds you could say.” I started and noticed Damien smile, clearly happy he can share his interest with. I continued with a smile, “My girlfriend Annabeth is the one who knows the most about the myths. Nico, Will, and I all enjoy learning about the myth Annabeth is obsessed with each week.”

Damien had this big smile on his face, “Wow, three fldeglings marked on the same day- they all know each other, and they are greek mythology geeks!” He chuckled, then noticed the surprised look on my face. “Oh, that’s right you wouldn’t of known that we already knew. News travels fast around here.”

I chuckled and shook my head, “Like any boarding school I suppose.” I then felt my stomach growl and I chuckled a bit, “So how about that breakfast?”

Damien laughed a bit, “Sure thing, take your schedule with you. Oh! Don’t worry about telling a professor with elective you chose unless they ask you. They have great intuition.” Damien then stood up and pocketed his phone and opened the door for me. “Oh hey, do you know the myth of Pereus?” He asked as we walked out.

“You have no idea. My mom named me after him.” I said chuckling a bit.

Damien laughed and we started to talk and walk about greek mythology as we walked to the dorm area. 


	5. Welcome to the Nerd Herd

When we got to the dorm I noticed there were so many more students in the dorm. I saw that everyone was sitting around talking with someone eating or on the couch watching the news. I walked with Damien and then noticed how he stopped at one of the refrigerators. 

“The vamps like to keep us healthy to help our bodies prepare to make the change. This refrigerator holds meats and dairy products, while this one holds fruits, vegetables, and drinks.” Damien explained then opened the fridge that held the drinks and took out one of those ice coffee drinks. 

I nodded, “Do they have cereal?” I asked chuckled.

Damien nodded and opened a cabinet, “Take your pick.” He said and I saw they were the small mini boxes hotels would have. 

I chuckled and made myself a bowl of Cap’n Crunch and followed Damien to one of the tables and saw that there were three girls sitting talking. I noticed in particular a girl with short blond curly hair waved us over with a sunshiny smile.

“And Queen Damien finally arrives!” The other blond who was looking in a mirror said with a small smirk. She looked up then smiled, “And who may you be?’ She asked looking at me.

“Percy, this is Erin Bates. Erin this is Percy Blofis. He has a girlfriend already.” Damien said sitting down then motioned to the seat next to him.

“Well that’s pour luck twin.” The girl wearing the exact same outfit said with a smile, she then looked at me. “So Percy was the name? I’m Shaunee Cole.”

One thing that stood out to me was that Shaunee called Erin ‘twin’, I must of took a bit too long to answer because Damien spoke up again. “Erin and Shaunee call each other ‘twin’ because they were Marked on the same day, have the same fashion sense, same taste in guys, and came to the Tulsa House of Night on the same day all before they knew each other.” He took a bite of his cereal before he continued. “No one can say whether it was an extreme coincidence or a stroke of fate.”

“Yeah yeah, coincidence or fate, who is the lucky girl who caught such a great catch.” Erin asked which caused Damien and the curley blond hair girl to choke on their food.

“Oh well I’m not sure where she is now…” I started to say then I saw Annabeth following what I assume was her roommate. I frowned a bit because I could tell she was holding her tongue. “Oh I see her now, I’m going to go get her.” 

I said and Damien nodded seeing where I was looking. I walked over and saw how the other girl was holding herself. She had mean girl written all over her. I don’t mean Clarisse mean, I mean Regina George mean. 

I put on a smile knowing how to handle these types and walked behind Annabeth and put my arm around her comforting. “Hey Wise Girl, I’ve got a couple of people who want to meet you.” I said causing her to look at me, she got a look of relief and smiled. I looked at the other girl, “That’s okay with you right? I’m Percy Blofis.” I stuck my hand out to her which she begrudgingly shook.

“Aphrodite Lafont. Yeah whatever.” She said and flipped her hair walking away shaking her hips. 

I then lead Annabeth to get something to eat before taking her to the table. “Guys, this is my girlfriend Annabeth Chase.” I sat down and she sat down right next to me.

“Wow your eyes are really pretty.” The girl with curls said then blushed but composed herself. “I’m Stevie Rae Johnson, the new girl before you guys came along.”She said in an adorble okie accent. What? Oh please if you heard it you’d agree with me.

I smiled, “It’s nice to meet you Stevie Rae. Oh, This id Damien my roommate, That;s Erin Bates and Shaunee Cole. They call themselves twin. Think of my friendship with Jason.” I said and it caused Annabeth to chuckle a bit.

“It’s nice to meet all of you, and thank you Stevie Rae you’re not the only one who thinks my eyes are pretty.” Annabeth said with a smile then sighed. 

“Your new roommate wear you out?” I asked and Annabeth just huffed.

“She’s insufferable.” Annabeth exclaimed. “She constantly reminded me of how abnormal our situation was- like I didn’t! Gods.” 

I nodded and just kept talking hoping none of the others noticed. “Wise Girl, my advice for dealing with Aphrodite- which I’m not surprised she changed her name to that- is to just smile and nod.”

Annabeth groaned, “I know, doesn’t mean I want to do that.” She said then took a deep breath. “I'll survive a year, she is a sixth former.”

“Oh! That reminds me!” Damien said smiling, “Remember our conversation on the emblems?”

“Yeah?” I asked looking over at Damien confused.

“Both Shaunee and Erin are fourth formers, so one year ahead of us. Their emblem are the golden wings of Eros.” Damien started smiling.

“Because we are the most loveable class.” Erin said, causing Shaunee to laugh a bit.

“Actually- it symbolises their movement forward to their path of becoming a full vamp. Stevie Rae said then looked at Damien who just nodded. “It also remind us of Nyx’s continued love.”

“Then there is the fifth former emblem, Nyx’s Chariot.” Annabeth said smiling which surprised everyone. “Oh please Aphrodite kept me waiting- I read part of the handbook.” That caused everyone to chuckle. “The chariot symbolises that we are moving along on our journey. The stars symbolise the magic of the two years past and the magic to come.”

“So Aphrodite is a sixth former, right? Her emblem was three ladies with scissors. Are they the fates?” I asked to which everyone nodded.

“They represent the end of our journey. For some people it means they become a full vamp, to others it holds a darker meaning.” Erin said and the table got quiet.

Soon I felt someone flick me so I turned around and Saw Nico and Will. Will was smiling and Nico rolled his eyes. I then turned to the table, “Guys this is Nico Di Angelo and Will Solace. They are the last of our group.” 

Stevie Rae popped up at Wills last name, she looked like she wanted to ask something but Will was already one step ahead of her, “Yes it is like Naomi Solace. She’s my mom.” 

Stevie Rae got the biggest smile and Will chuckled.

“Nico, Will, That’s Steive Rae, the two next to her are Erin Bates and Shaunee Cole. They call themselves twin- Think about my friendship with Jason.” I said to which Nico rolled his eyes and finally spoke.

“You mean your bromance.” He said which caused everyone to laugh a bit.

“Nice one. And the guy next to me is Damien. He’s my roommate. Say who's your guys’s roommate?” I asked them and Will smiled brightly.

“We are each other's roommate. Nyx really was in our conor.” Will said then sat down holding Nico’s hand.

I chuckled and smiled and that’s when we all decided to catch up. I told them how chill Dragon was and Annabeth mentioned how his wife Anisatisa Lankford was her mentor and how she was really sweet. That caused Will to smirk and Stevie Rae to squeal with delight. If I’m honest I loved that fact too. Will’s mentor ended up being Professor Vento, everyone commented on how funny that was. Nico’s mentor ended up being Professor Nolan, the drama teacher. I commented on how that was an ironic match to make sense Nico rarely shows any other emotion besides angst. I got a piece of toast in my face. Everyone laughed.

We then compared schedules to which we found out all of us share one class together, me and Annabeth share our elective, my and Will share the equestrian class, and me and Nico are in Lit together.

“So what elective are you guys taking? I chose sketching 101.” I asked them which everyone else got excited.

“Oh I’m taking Sketching 101 too, figured it would help me with blueprints.” Annabeth said to which Stevie Rae looked at her questionally.

“Blueprints?” SHe asked to which Annabeth blushed.

“Oh well it’s a dream of mine to build something like the Parthenon. No, I am going to build something like the Parthenon and become one of the greatest known architectes.” Annabeth said and I could help but smile as I watched her get passionate about her dream.

“Awww.” Shaunee and Erin said which caused me to look away.

“What?” I asked them confused.

“You are so in love!” Erin said smiling. “The way your face lit up when Annabeth talked about her dream. Adorable.”

“Anyway, what about you and Nico?” Annabeth asked Will with a blush smiling.

“Oh I’m taking Intro to Music, as much as I want to strive away from my d- mom’s light, I want to get better with music.” Will said and chuckled a bit nudging Nico.

“I chose Drama because my mentor was in that class and acting is something I’ve recently become interested in.” Nico said and then looked directly at me.

I stuck my tongue at him and all of the sudden Aphroditie walked to the table, “Hello Annabeth as your roommate I just wanted to know if you really wanted to be sitting with the Nerd Herd.”

Annabeth glared which caused everyone's eyes to go wide, Annabeth then smiled, “Thank you for your concern Aphroditie, but I think i’m going to like- what did you call it? The Nerd Herd just fine.”

Aphroditie just huffed and walked away. I frowned then smiled, “That’s not a bad name.”

“What’s going on in your mind? That’s a terrible name!” Erin said and most people nodded.

“No Percy has a point, if we own up to being ‘the Nerd Herd’ then it loses its bite.” Annabeth said, calming down.

Everyone then smiled and Damien nodded, “You’re right and you know what Nerds do? Get to class on time. It's already 7:30pm. Come on, I'll walk you to class.’ Damien said to me as he stood up. “You coming Stevie Rae?” 

Stevie Rae nodded and stood up, “Yeperoonie!” 

I kissed Annabeth’s cheek before I followed Stevie Rae and Damien to our first period. I turned my head and saw Annabeth, Nico, and Will go to their next class Shaunee and Erin leading the way. We found another group this time it was the Nerd Herd.


	6. New Classes Same Dyslexia

When we got to Neferet’s classroom Damien led me to the back of the room. I saw these cubbies with a number on them, what stood out is that there were two open cubbies, ten and twelve. Damien opened cubbie eleven and then looked at me. “Here at the House of Night we have cabinets instead of lockers, but don’t worry about anyone getting into your stuff or not being able to get your supplies.” He started to explain as he grabbed a notebook and textbook that said Vampyre Sociology 101. “The vamps keep the doors unlocked, so you can come in any time and grab what you need.”

I nodded then looked at the cabinets, they didn’t have locks. “What stops people from just taking something out of someone else's cabinet?”

Damien quickly looked at me, “The punishment for stealing, it’s really bad. If you steal something you are expelled from the House of Night.”

“But if you aren’t around adult vampyres-” I started to say and Damien just looked grim.

“Exactly, and you can’t lie to a vampyre. They always know the truth.” Damien then closed his cabinet and sat down in a desk and pointed to the one next to him. “I’m not sure which one is yours so when Neferet gets here just ask. There should already be a textbook and notebooks in there for you.” 

I nodded as I sat down and noticed other students walk in. I absently tapped on the desk my foot bouncing up and down. Figures that even if I’m changing into a vampyre my adhd wouldn’t be less active. As I looked around the room I saw Neferet walk in. I checked my watch and saw that it was 7:50pm. I got up and pushed down the uneasy feeling and went to talk to her.

“Excuse me, Professor Neferet, Damien told me about the Cabinet system. I was wondering which one was mine?” I asked and she just smiled at me.

“Yours is Cabinet ten. A notebook and the textbook should be all you need for this class.” Neferet said with a smile and I nodded.

I grabbed what I needed from my cabinet and sat back down. I twirled the pen in my hand and opened the textbook. I bit my cheek as I watched as the words basically floated off the page. I looked up when I heard Neferet speak, she started to speak of vampyres in history. A couple names stood out to me, Willam Shakespear and Circe to be more specific. I didn’t see the vampyre tattoos on Circe when I met her- could she of used the mist to alter that. Willam Shakespear was a son of Apollo. Apollo had to give Nyx permission for Willam Shakespear to be marked by Nyx. 

With all this information in my head I tried to listen to Neferet and take notes. I looked back at the textbook and frowned. This was going to be a long for years. I wonder if the Vampyres would have a couple of these books in ancient greek- yeah probably not. I smiled at the thought of vampyres just having ancient greek texts around. Then I remembered that if anyone in “modern” society would it would be the vampyres.

Vampyre Sociology was more interesting than I thought It would be and yet it left me with way more questions then I’d get answers for. I didn’t even really hear the bell because I was so lost in thought. I quickly wrote down the homework assignment and gathered my things. I went to my cabinet and got out a sketchbook and noticed Damien was doing the same. 

We walked out together and I looked over at him, “Do you ever learn anything in there that just makes you have more questions. Questions that you probably won't get an answer to?” I asked him chuckling a bit.

“All the time. Lots of things we learned in our history classes were altered to erase vampyres- to bad a lot of the big figures who were vampyres were just too proud of it.” Damien said with a smile. “You’ll get used to it I promise.” 

I laughed a bit and we soon arrived in the art class. I saw Annabeth had beat us there and Damien sat on one side of her and I sat on the other. Annabeth asked if she could see Damien’s sketchbook as The Twins told her he drew about greek mythology. He proudly complied and I smiled. 

Professor Doner walked over to us and watched as Damien and Annabeth talked about every picture. I couldn’t help but stare at her tattoos. It was swirls that made up the shapes of paint brushes as if they were painting the crescent.

“Merry Meet Annabeth, Percy. I hope you both have settled in nicely?” She asked us sweetly.

“Yes Ma’am.” I answered and Annabeth smiled looking up.

“Professor Doner, I was wondering what we would be doing for our next project?” Damen asked, clearly excited.

Professor Doner smiled, “Great question Damien, and great way to start the class!” She exclaimed and addressed the rest of the class. “Today we will be starting a stippling project. As always today is your day to figure out what to do and to look up inspiration from other works. In the front of the room I have laid out past stippling works past students and I have done. Come to me if you have any questions.” She then started to move around the class answering student questions. 

I looked at the table and noticed me, Damien, and Annabeth were the only students at the table. I looked around the room and noticed how similar it was to the art rooms at Goode. I then looked back at Damien and Annabeth, “What are you guys doing?” 

“I was thinking of taking my Ophiotaurus sketch and using the stippling technique with that.” Damien said smiling, “It’s going to take forever to finish though.”

“That’s a great idea! I’m thinking of doing an owl flying.” Annabeth said and took out a piece of paper sketching out what she meant.

“I think I’m going to look at the artwork to get some inspiration.” I said and stood up going to look at the past projects. As I looked at them all I started to think of my mom again. I shook my head and took a deep breath to fight back tears. I then smiled thinking about our cabin- that’s it. 

I walked back to the table and pulled out my wallet to find an old picture I had of my mom and me at Montauk. I started to sketch out my idea looking back at the photograph. As I worked I thought about how happy my mom was when she, me, Paul, Estelle, Annabeth, and her family all spent a week together. 

It was the first time we had down time after the war against Gaea. My mom decided that she should get to know Annabeth’s dad better and that I should really get to know Anabeth’s family. So she planned a family week vacation. Me and Annabeth stayed near each other the entire time. One night she climbed into bed with me after having both woken up by a nightmare. 

I stayed lost in my thoughts till I heard Professor Doner’s voice speak up. “Your sketch looks good Percy- may I ask if you’ve taken an at class before?”

I looked up and chuckled, “Well last year I found out I needed more elective credits so I took a drawing class and I continued it this year.”

Professor Doner nodded smiling, “I see, may I ask if the place you’re drawing holds any significance to you? I noticed how meticulous you were with this preliminary sketch.”

I smiled, “Yeah it does. Me and mom every sense I could remember went to the same cabin at Montauk beach. Some of my happiest memories are from the time we spent there.” I looked back at the photo of my mom and smiled. “Montauk will always be a place that is special to me.”

Professor Doner smiled brightly, “I love seeing students really dig deep into their emotions for their work. Damien is an excellent example of this. His projects always have some emotional connection to them.” After Professor Doner commented on Damiens work I saw him blushing but also smiling.

I looked at my sketch and smiled- it was good for now. It was the base sketch after all. I looked over to Annabeth’s and noticed her sketch. A horse, an owl, and a goat all walking through a forest. Me, her, and Grover. I saw she had also sketched in a glass ball and a couple snakes surrounding it. She saw me looking and smiled at me with a knowing look.

Damien looked over at our sketches and he got wide eyes, “Wow both of these look really good.” He chuckled then looked back at his. 

I looked over and saw that his idea changed. It was a flower in a field with a disk next to it. The scene made me feel like this was a familiar story but I couldn't put my finger on why it felt familiar till Annabeth spoke up.

“The story of Hyacinth.” Annabeth said looking at Damien’s sketch.

Damien smiled and nodded, “It’s really the ending of his tale, but I like his story a lot and I realized I never did anything for him. So, why not a symbolic stippling project.”

Annabeth nodded and smiled, “Hyacinth, the spartan prince who was also admired by the West wind Zephyrus, the North wind Boreas and a mortal Thamyris. Yet Hyacinth chose Apollo over the others.” 

Damien looked at us with a small smile and chuckled, “And then he died when Apollo was teaching him the game Quoit. They decided to have a friendly competition by taking turns to throw the discus. Apollo threw first, with such a strength that the discus slit the clouds in the sky. Hyacinth ran behind it to catch it and impress Apollo, but Zephyrus was jealous that Hyacinth chose Apollo over him and directed the disc as it came down and hit Hyacinth's head, wounding him fatally. Apollo held Hyacinth in his arms as he used all his medicinal skills, and even tried giving ambrosia to heal Hyacinth's wound, but in vain, for he couldn't cure the wound done by the Fates. Apollo promised that he would always remember Hyacinth in his songs and the music of his lyre. From Hyacinth's blood that was spilled, Apollo created a flower, the hyacinth.” Damien responded then blushed which just caused me to chuckle a bit.

Damien took a deep breath and I could tell he was going to apologize, “Hey, don’t even think about it. You're passionate about a subject.” I said before he could get a word out. 

Annabeth nodded, “Yeah, don’t let anyone make you feel like you can’t geek out. Hell, I love to geek out about myths, so you can come talk to me if you ever need someone to talk to.”

Damien laughed a bit and chuckled, “Thank you. Now let’s clean up before the bell goes off.” 

We all cleaned up and by the time we were done the bell rang. Now it was time for spanish. I hope it will go as smoothly as my other classes so far. I know latin- why I know it I couldn’t tell you. But I was hoping it would help me in this class. Well I assumed it would- spanish is latin based after all. I wondered what type of teacher Professor Garmy would be.


	7. I’m Fencing A Prodigy

Just as I suspected, latin didn’t help me in spanish at all. I definitely was going to need Wise Girls help with my homework. At least Professor Gramy was a nice teacher and gave me some information to help me. Spanish wasn’t that bad, it definitely, oddly enough felt more relaxing than Neferet’s class. It didn’t engage me like Sketching did, but it was fun to be in the class. 

After spanish I put my stuff up and headed to fencing, I wondered how much different this style would be and if what I know would clash with it. I walked alone to class and found my way rather easily. When I got to the gymnasium I noticed Dragon was looking over the swords and- oh what are they called, foils! I walked over to him and looked around the gym and saw all the mats.

“Dragon?” I asked really unsure what to do for a fencing class.

“Ah Percy, I suspected you would be here soon, now while everyone is in the locker room I wanted to test you on what you might know of fencing.” Dragon said, facing me with a look that told me he might know more than he let on.

“Well, I never have fenced but at my summer camp we had the option to learn how to sword fight.” I said and rubbed my neck hoping that I put enough truth into my statement.

Dragon nodded and then smiled, “Alright then show me what you know so I can see if your schedule might need to be changed.”

“Why would my schedule need to be changed?” I asked in a rather alarmed tone of voice and I cleared my throat.

“Well if you know more than what my students in this  _ beginner  _ class does, I will want to move you to my advance class.” Dragon explained and looked over to the practice swords on the rack. “Take your pick Percy. Any of those swords on the back.” 

I nodded and looked for a sword that may be similar to Akluminos. I picked up one and shook my head slightly and moved to the last one. It definitely was balanced in my hand. When I looked over to Dragon I noticed he had a calculated look on his face, like he was studying the choices I made. 

He gave me a smile when He noticed me looking and grabbed the one I had first picked up. “Now, don’t hold back or be afraid of getting bruised. This is to only test your knowledge. I will only match your skill.” He explained then brought me onto one of the mats. “Shall we begin?”

I nodded and we began a sparring match. I noticed quickly how different he held himself compared to others I’ve spared with in the past. I knew I needed to outsmart him rather than move in quickly. So I stayed back and watched how he watched me, which points he was focusing on. I noticed how he focused on his right side so I moved to get on his left. I could tell it dissorented him for a bit but I also caught a glimpse of an approving look as we engaged in combat. I was going on the defense rather than the offence. I noticed I also had a shorter blade, I kept my distance and looked for an opening. Maybe I can put something Luke taught me to use. As I saw my opening I moved in quickly and used the disarming technique Luke had taught me. Then I heard it, the thunder of the sparring blade hitting the mat. 

I looked over and smiled slightly, It worked, it actually worked. I ran my hand through my hair and heard Dragon chuckle a bit. So I looked over and I saw him looking at the sword he used.

“When I saw you picked a balanced blade, I already suspected you have had more experience then just what a summer camp can teach you.” Dragon commented then looked at me, “I am going to talk to Neferet and have you moved to my advanced Sword Mastering course. You would get a lot more out of that then staying in Fencing 101.” He took a deep breath and looked at me, “I want you today to learn some of the basics of Fencing from Damien. Your cabinet is number ten, there will be a uniform in there for you to use.”

I nodded and rubbed the back of my neck. “Alright, so this won't be my class?”

“Not this specific class. You are more advanced than the other fifth formers here.” Dragon explained with an understanding look. “Trust me Percy, I know you probably don’t want to be different from your peers, but you will benefit more from my advanced class than this beginner class. And before I forget what style of sword fighting did you learn?”

I nodded and then put the sword up, “Uh greek.” I said quickly then looked back at Dragon. “I guess I’ll go and change.” I then walked to the locker rooms and found my cabinet. I opened it and saw the uniform Dragon mentioned. I started to change into the uniform and was getting into the boots when I heard a cat meow. I looked over and saw a maincoon cat looking at me. 

“His name is Shadowfax.” I heard Damien say next to me. “He’s Professor Dragon’s cat- well more so Professor Dragon is Shadowfax’s vampyre.”

I looked over at Damien confused, “What do you mean Dragon is Shadowfax’s vampyre?”

“Oh! Right you probably haven’t been explained about the relationship between vampyres and cats.” Damien said realizing, “Well cats have always been closely allied with vampyres. So you’ll see a bunch of cats around campus, there is also a silent rule that you don’t chose a cat, a cat chooses you.”

I nodded, it made sense and I wondered why Shadowfax stared at me so intently. “So, does anyone else have a cat that chose them?”

“Oh you haven't met Cammy!” Damien said then chuckled, “You’ll meet him tonight, Cammy chose me a little while after I was marked and arrived here. Cammy usually wanders the halls while I’m in class and I had let him go wandering almost right before you got to the dorm.” Damien said smiling then stood up, “Shaunee and Erin have their cat Beelzebub who is a big bully, he always chases after Cammy. Anway we should go out before Professor Dragon wonders what's taking so long.” 

I nodded and stood up and saw that Shadowfax walked over to me and followed us out. I noticed how close Shadowfax was following me and it made me extremely curious. I ignored it for a while and I saw Professor Dragon look over then shake his head slightly chuckling. He walked over with a small amused smile.

“I see Shadowfax wanted to meet the new fledgling. Damien I want you to spare with Percy today, he’s a fast learner and only needs to know the basics of fencing.” Dragon said and then looked to Shadowfax, “Remember to not get under anyone's feet.” 

Damien nodded then walked over to one of the empty mats picking up two foils. I walked over and he immediately started to teach me about the basics, he also helped me move into the fencing style of fighting. I immediately noticed how much more graceful fencing was to the fighting I was used to. Damien had me repeat exercises but not as much as I had expected. Near the end of class I noticed Damien had the same look Annabeth had when she was trying to figure something out.

I decided to not question it and I felt a tingling on my neck, I turned around then shook my head not seeing anything. When I looked around I saw Dragon had dismissed everyone to the locker rooms. I put up our foils and then walked into the locker room to get out of the uniform. As much as I tried to put that tingling to the back of my mind, I couldn’t. I definitely was going to have to talk with Annabeth, Will, and Nico later. 

By the time me and Damien where changed the bell rang and it was time for lunch. We both put our books in our cubbies and Damien led me to the dinning hall. Before you ask, yes it was nice. Now I was expecting nice considering this whole school is the definition of sophistication, but the dining hall was nicer then what I suspected. And I smelled it, cheese burgers. Boy did they bring back memories. Well memory, a memory Annabeth had on her mind as well. That’s when I thought of Grover, I was going to need to contact him soon. Catch up with him. Break the news. He is my best friend after all. 

As we walked into the line I saw a flash of fur just run by and then I heard Damien make a noise and when I looked over and saw a tan tabby cat on top of Damien’s shoulders and starting down his fur puffed up at a massive grey long haired tabby cat.

When Damien realized why the tabby was on his shoulders he glared, “Oh go away you big bully! Leave my Cameron alone!” 

That’s when I heard Shaunee’s voice, “Beelzebub why don’t you listen to me and leave Cammy alone!” She picked him up and Erin shook her head at him. “You hateful cat,” That’s when Beelzebub started to purr. “How can you be so loving yet so hateful at the same time. Go on go to our room.” Shaunee said and put Beelzebub down and he ran off towards the dorms. 

“I’m sorry Damien, Cammy isn’t hurt is he?” Erin asked and Damien smiled holding Cammy who seemed to calm down, “I think he is just spooked. You’re okay right?” Damien asked the tan cat who purred in a response and then jumped down from Damien’s arms. “Well Percy, that’s Cammy and that grey ball of Hate was Beelzebub.” 

I nodded, “Yeah and he is a bully like you said.” Which caused Shaunee, Erin, and Damien to all laugh.

“Whatever is for lunch is making my mouth water.” Erin exclaimed and Shaunee nodded.

“Ditto twin.” Shaunee said, closing her eyes and taking a big sniff of the air.

“Cheeseburgers, I’d no that smell anywhere.” I said and I heard a chuckle behind me.

“Of course you would Seaweed brain.” Annabeth said walking up with Stevie Rae, Will, and Nico. 

“What can I say I’m a man of simple tastes. Blue food and cheeseburgers. Oh and camp’s BBQ.” I said which caused Steavie Rae, Damien, Shaunee, and Erin to raise an eye brow. “Oh yeah, you haven't heard of my blue food quirk.”

“Blue food quirk?” Damien asked, looking at me with an amused look.

“Ok fine. Obsession, it all started when my mom was with my first step dad- which I need to tell you that my ex step dad was a horrible excuse of a person.” When I said that everyone got really into the story I was telling, well except Annabeth who was just watching as I told this tale. “I called him Smelly Gabe and once he and my mom got into an argument about whether or not blue food exists. After that argument my mom made a point to always eat blue food. And well blue food will always remind me of my mom’s rebellious streak.” I then chuckled, “So I hold blue food close in my heart.”

“That’s actually really interesting, and you still keep up with it?” Damien asked and I nodded.

“Yeah, it’s become sort of a habit to always find a way to eat blue food.” When I said it out loud I realized how weird it sounded. “I know it is weird, trust me.”

“It’s not weird it’s sweet.” Stevie Rae said and I noticed she had a sympathetic look. 

“Yeah, it also something you have in common with your mom, I bet.” Damien said then elbowed my arm.

“Yeah that’s true.” I replied and before we all knew it we got our food and moved to a table and all sat down. 

We all ate and joked around and I noticed Stevie Rae was being a little quiet just listening in. “You okay Stevie Rae?”

“What? Oh yeah. I’m just thinking.” SHe said and looked down at her food.

“She’s excited for her roommate- and well also worried.” Damien said with a smile.

“Why are you worried?” Will asked in a kind tone, sitting up looking at Stevie Rae.

“Oh well, I’m just worried if she will like me, and well if she’s going to be okay….” Stevie Rae said trailing off.

“Okay? Did something happen?” Shaunee asked and Stevie Rae nodded.

“She came here today but her Grandma was holding her and she had blood rolling down her face. Like she hit her head. She hasn’t woken up yet.” Stevie Rae said on a worried tone.

“You’re roommate is  _ her _ !” Erin said and Shaunne looked surprised.

“What do you mean  _ her _ ?” I asked confused and that’s when Stevie Rae answered.

“Not only was she injured but her crescent moon outline was filled in.” Stevie Rae said, keeping her voice low.

We all sat in silence for a while, but when people started to talk again the room was still silent for me as I got the same tingling sensation as before. I looked around the room and noticed something peculiar. A woman's voice is soft and faint. I continued to listen and heard her clearly.  _ Percy, you, Will, Nico, and Annabeth must help Zoey Redbird to be a hero. You all have experiences with being a hero. You must help Zoey, she is my eyes and ears. Guide her my son.  _

_ Nyx? Wait, why is it up to us? Why must it be us- be me?  _ I asked while zoning out and starting to hear the other speak again.

_ All will be revealed, stay patient Percy. _

With that the tingling stopped and I heard everyone speaking again. We definitely were not going to have a normal time at the House of night.


	8. I Meet Zoey Redbird

After lunch the day went on as normally as it can, Professor Penthesilea and Professor Lenobia were extremely nice. I ended up surprising Lenobia- She wants all her students to address her as Lenobia no title necessary- with how well I worked cleaning the stalls and we talked about horses. I found out she has an affinity for horses. An affinity is a power that was given to a vampyre. Her affinity allows Lenobia to communicate with the horses. She also informed me that Dragon has an affinity for fencing, his skills are unnaturally mastered, and that Neferet has an affinity for healing and cats. Lenobia also told me she had heightened sense of intuition. I made a mental note to tell Annabeth, Will, and Nico about the intuition when I had the chance. 

Then I was back in my dorm room, I got out the homework I needed to do. It took me an hour at least to do my Vamp Soc homework. To top it off after I was done I felt uneasy and then I looked at the phone on the desk. It was a landline. I sighed and prayed to Nyx that I no longer sent a flare up in the air for a monster. I dialed my home number and looked at the time, “three thirty am…” I said out loud and tried to do some math, but that’s when I heard an extremely soothing voice.

“This is the blofis residence, who may be speaking?” I heard my mom say over the phone, her voice a bit groggy from sleep. 

“Mom, It’s me Percy.” I said feeling my voice catch in my throat. 

“Oh thank the gods! Percy, where are you? How are you? Are you all okay?” I heard my mom quickly ask and wake up.

“I’m in Tulsa, Oklahoma at the Tulsa House of Night. I’m doing okay. I think we all are settling in. Annabeth is rooming with a typical mean girl and Will and Nico are rooming together.” I answered her and then sat down on the bed. 

“Percy are you really okay sweetie?” I heard my mom ask and I heard Paul’s voice in the background.

“Yeah, I’m okay it’s just a lot to process you know?” I answered then smiled, “I changed my name.” 

“Let me guess, you aren’t Perseus you’re Percy/” My mom said with amusement in her tone and I could tell she was relaxing.

“Yes, but I’m officially Percy Blofis.” I said and swore I could hear her smile through the phone. 

“Oh Percy,” She said clearly emotional. I then heard her telling Paul and then her teling Paul that ‘she still needed to talk to her baby boy.’ “Percy, do you want us to come visit? Or do you need anything?”

“If you could send me my clothes and sheets that would be great.” I said chuckling. “Could you also tell Mr. Chase about Annabeth and for him to send her her things?”

“Will do honey. Percy, you remember to call us any time okay?” She asked me and I heard Paul say something around, ‘tell him if he needs us to visit they can visit.’

“I will, I love you. I better let you go so you can sleep.” I said and I smiled and my mom’s laugh. “Of course Percy. I love you. Good night.”

“Good night, sleep well.” I said and then hung up. I smiled and put the phone up. Damien then walked in and looked over to me.

“Are you okay Percy?” He asked and then that’s when I realized I had been crying during that phone call.

“Yeah, I’m okay I just called my mom.” I said and smiled, “I’ve missed her. But nevermind that.”

Damien nodded, “Well dinner starts in about 20 minutes, do you want to the dinning hall?”

I nodded, “Yeah that’s probably a good idea.” Soon everything that happened came flooding back to me. “Damien, have you ever gotten a weird feeling when you're around Neferet?”

Damien looked at me curiously, “What do you mean?”

“Like even with her extra intuition Nyx gifted her, she knows more than she should.” I stopped and then sighed, “Like she isn’t telling the truth about something?”

Damien looked at me then sat down. We sat in silence and he then sighed, “Yeah… I could never place it and it seems like no one else did.” He then closed his eyes. “I’ve just tried to ignore it- but all day I’ve had this weird feeling. Like something or someone was watching me.”

I nodded then sighed, “Why don’t we head to dinner, before we sound like we have been influenced by Melione.” I said with a chuckle in my voice and heard Damien laugh a bit as well. 

He got up and as soon as he opened the door Cammy ran in and jumped onto his bed. I smiled and chuckled a bit. We walked to the dinning hall and Immediately smelled garlic. I leaned over to Damien as we walked into the line. 

“So is it pasta or garlic bread?” I asked him which caused him to laugh a bit.

“Probably both- that’s one thing I’m glad is a myth, vamps can have garlic.” Damien said and we both saw that we were having spaghetti and garlic bread. 

Boy did it smell great. We got our food and moved to the table we all sat at. I noticed Annabeth had beat us there and was talking with Will and Nico. Annabeth was nodding along and eating but smiled when she saw me and Damien. 

“Hey guys, how was your first day?” Damien asked, sitting down next to me as I sat next to Annabeth. 

“It was interesting, a bit confusing but I had fun. I think I’m really going to like Lit. Professor Penthesilea has such a soothing voice that it calms down my dyslexia almost.” Annabbeth said which caused Nico to smile and Will to shake his head.

“You just like to read. Well I really liked Professor Vento. She’s so full of energy when she talks about music that it reminds me of my- my mom.” Will said, stumbling over his words a bit.

“Professor Nolan is really cool.” Nico said with a smile, “She has this aura of mystery that’s really cool.” 

I stayed quiet thinking about how my schedule was getting changed, I continued to eat until Annabeth hit my arm. I finished eating what I had in my mouth and looked at her. “What?”

“How was your day- er night?” She asked with an amused tone.

“Oh well um, Dragon is moving me to his Advanced Sword Mastering class.” I said which caused Damien to choke a bit.

“I’m sorry- what?!” Damien asked looking at me then Erin sat down right next to Will.

“What's happening? Why is Damien about to have a fit.” She asked looking at Damien with an amused look.

“Percy got moved to the Advanced Sword Mastering class.” Damien explained but continued being confused, “I mean sure you're a fast learner and when we spared I was out matched- but you knew nothing of Fencing till you came to the class!” 

“I sparred with Dragon before I changed and he decided that I would benefit more from that class then Fencing 101.” I said then looked at my food. I didn’t realize it but I guess I started to scratch at my SPQR tattoo because then I heard Nico’s voice pop up.

“You shouldn’t scratch at your tattoo Percy.” He said in a quiet gentle tone. 

I looked down at my wrist and saw how it was getting red. I shook my head then sighed, “I’m sorry, let’s just move on.” 

“You know the amount of times you all have eaten inhere not one of you mentioned the table in the middle.” Erin commented and Damien nodded.

“Yeah, the table set as a symbolic offering to Nyx.” Damien said and that's when all four of us looked over. 

Annabeth then just started to chuckle a bit and Will hid his face.Nico sighed and shook his head and I guess it was up to me to answer, “Well that’s probably because we just got here and were then thrown into the school life.”

Damien and Erin then agreed and that’s when I noticed Stevie Rae walking over with who I am assuming is her room mate. Her roommate looked around a lot and talking with Stevie Rae. Once they got to the table Stevie Rae smiled the biggest smile I’ve seen from her.

“Hey, y’all. Meet my new roommate, Zoey Redbird. Zoey this is Erin Bates. Erin is the pretty one. She’s also funny and smart and has more shoes than anyone I’ve ever known.” Stevie Rae said starting to introduce everyone that was here.

“Oh come now Stevie Rae, I think we got more then just one Pretty ‘one’ but I’ll take it.” Erin said looking at Zoey, “Nice to meet you.”

“Next we have the other newbies. Annabeth Chase, Will Solace, Nico DiAngelo, and Percy Jackson, They actually came today at the start of school. They all are from New York and are friends.”

Annabeth smiled and then looked at Zoey, “Nice to meet you! In our group you could call me the smart planner. Nico and Will are the polar opposite boyfriends who always try to be near each other, and Percy is the pretty one.”

I laughed a bit and waved, “Yep I’m the Pretty one.” 

Stevie Rae chuckled then continued, “And this is Damien Maslin, he used to be our token guy, which I don’t counted because he’s gay.”

Damien then huffed a bit, “Actually since I’m gay, and Will and Nico can back me up on this, I think I should count for two guys instead of one. I mean, you get the male point of view  _ and  _ you don’t have to worry about me wanting to touch your boobies.”

“I’d agree with you- but I am Bi.” Will started, “But I’m in a committed relationship with my boyfriend.” Will said smiling. Nico blushed which caused Erin to coo.

“Hmmm I’ve never thought about it that way.” Stevie Rae said as she sat down next to Damien and Zoey sat next to her.

I caught a glimpse of her mark but I was more focused on eating. That’s when I heard Damien speak again. “Just ignore her Zoey. The rest of us are almost normal,” He said then chuckled, “And we are desperately glad you finally got here. Stevie Rae’s been driving everyone crazy wondering what you’d be like, when you’d get here-”

“If you’d be one of those freaky kids who smell bad and think being a vampyre means seeing who can be the biggest loser,” Erin interrupted waving her fork like it was a pointer.

“Or wondering if you’d be one of  _ them _ ,” Damien said nodding his head over to the table Aphrodite was sitting at. 

I noticed Zoey got slightly pale when she saw who Damien was gesturing at, “You mean Aphrodite?”

“Yeah, and her stuck-up flock of sycophants.” Damien said then looked at Annabeth who I just noticed was staring daggers at the table.

I noticed Zoey was taken aback by the word Damien used so me being around Annabeth and studying for the SATs stepped in. “A sycophant is a servile flatterer.” I explained and Zoey smiled at me.

“Whatever they make me want to retch.” Erin said and ZOey looked confused again.

“They?” She asked, picking at her spaghetti.

“The Dark Daughters,” Stevie Rae answered but her voice had lowered.

“Think of it like a honor society. They represent the house of night and are what the rest of the school should look up to be.” Annabeth explained looking over. “But well if the rest of the Dark Daughters are anything like Aphrodite- then well they’re not a good honor society.” 

“Yeah, they are hags from hell.” Erin said then smiled at Annabeth. 

“Hey y’all, I don’t think we should prejudice Zoey against them, She might get along okay with them.” Stevie Rae said carefully and Erin rolled her eyes.

“Fuck that. They’re hags from hell.” Erin said flatly then got sympathetic eyes at Stevie Rae which caused me to wonder if something had happened.

Damien told Erin to watch her mouth jokingly just as Shaunee rushed over with her food and sat down with a big huff and looked at Erin. “Okay, please! Just please. Did  _ nobody,  _ think bother to wake me the hell up and tell me that we were going to dinner?” 

“I do believeI’m your roommate, not your mama.” Erin said with extreme sass which caused me to chuckle a bit.

“Do  _ not  _ make me cut that Jessica Simpson look-alike blond hair of yours off in middle of the night,” Shaunee said in a way that reminded me of Rayna. That’s when I realized I was starting to miss all of our friends. 

I started to zone out thinking of the battle against Gaea. I wondered how everyone was doing, how camp was rebuilding, what everyone was up to, but I was quickly brought back to the present when I heard Suaunee blurt out, “So, Zoey, what’s up with your mark being colored in? You’re still a fledgling, aren’t you?” 

I just stared at Shaunee in shock then cleared my throat, “Shaunee, maybe you should have waited to ask that question when Zoey had warmed up to us.” I said and Shaunee rolled her eyes.

She was about to speak when Zoey spoke up, “It’s okay I understand. I’m still a fledgling. I don’t think I’m different than the rest of you.” She said and took a pause- I noticed the look in her eyes. She was looking for a half truth to tell us. “I don’t actually know for sure why my mark is colored in. It wasn’t when the tacker marked me- I had an accident and when I woke up the mark was like it is now. I was unconscious and lost a lot of blood. Maybe that did something to speed up the darkening-in process.”

Shaunee huffed and sighed, “I was hoping for something more gospie. Oh well, Percy, what's with that tattoo of yours?”

I looked down and saw my wrist was for everyone to see. There was a voice in the back of my head telling me that the truth would come out later. “Oh I just liked the design, and the motto was cool.”

“Motto?” Steive Rae asked looking at the tattoo and I smiled.

“SPQR or Senatus Populusque Romanus. It translates to, ‘The Senate and People of Rome.” I explained and Damien chuckled a bit.

Shaunee sighed, “Really nothing gospie?”

“Careful Twin.” Erin said looking at Shaunee.

“You are sounding like you belong at that table.” Damien said gesturing to Aphrodite again.

“I wouldn’t be caught undead with those bitches.” Shaunee said with a twisted face.

“You guys are confusing Zoey.” Stevie Rae said gently and Damien sighed.

“I’ll explain, proving how valuable I am to this group, penis or no penis.” Damien said matter of factly.

“I really wish you wouldn’t use the p-word, expressly when I’m trying to eat.” Stevie Rae said, getting a disgusted face.

“I like it,” Erin chimed in with a smile. “If everyone called things what they are we’d all be a lot less confused. For instance, you know when I have to go to the bathroom I state the obvious- I have urine that needs to come out of my urethra. Simple. Easy. Clear.”

“Disgusting. Gross. Crude.” Stevie Rae snapped back and went back to her spaghetti. 

At this point I started to zone out again, I ate my food but really just kept thinking about how I was going to need to help Zoey become a hero. I started to think of Chiron and what he did to help me. I really couldn’t just sit her down and drill her- so maybe I just had to guide her. I sat back in my chair then noticed Aphrodite was walking over to our table. I watched her and noticed she had a smirk on her face- yet this smirk seemed forced. Like this isn’t what she wanted to do but this was all she knew how to do. I looked away as she got close enough to notice me. I realized all I had left was my toast so I just chowed down.

“Hello, Zoey, Nice to see you again so soon.” Aphrodite said with that forced smirk, “Oh hello Annabeth nice to see you are making friends with the new girl.”

Annabeth went to stand up but I just put my hand on her knee because I got the feeling Zoey needed to take the action. I heard Zoey huff and saw her look Aphrodite in the eye. “Hello, Aphrodite.” Zoey said watching Aphrodite intently.

“Hope I’m not interrupting anything.” Aphroditie said with a sweet sounding voice that seemed to be faked to seem forced.

“You’re not. We were just discussing the trash that needed to be taken out tonight,” Erin said in a fake sweet voice and with a very fake smile.

“Oh well you would know about that.” Aphroditie said with a sneer. “Zoey, I should have said something to you earlier, but it must have slipped my mind. I want to issue an invitation for you to join the Dark daughters in our private Full Moon ritual tomorrow night.” She flipped her hair over her shoulder and then smiled again. “ I know it’s unusual for someone who hasn’t been here long enough to take part in a ritual so soon, but your  _ Mark  _ has clearly shown you’re different from the average fledgling.” Aphroditie paused looking at Stevie Rae and then that’s when I felt anger building up in my chest. “I’ve already mentioned it to Neferet, and she agrees that it would be good for you to join us. I’ll give you the details later, when you're not so busy with-  _ trash _ .” Aphroditie said and then she walked off shaking her hips. 

I then heard a calming voice in my head and I just looked at the rest of the table. Glares all around.


	9. I Have a talk with Dad and Nyx

“Hubris is going to eventually bring Aphrodite down,” Damien said, rolling his eyes shaking his head.

“Hubris, having god-like arrogance.” Stevie Rae explained and Zoey smiled.

“I actually know that one,” She said and looked over to Aphrodite for a bit. “We just finished reading  _ Medea  _ in English class. It’s what brought Jason down.” 

Annabeth nodded, “But most people know hubris from the story of Arachne.” Annabeth started and Nico leaned back in his chair. “Arachne was a weaver who acquired such skill in her art that she believed to be better then the Goddess Athena- who not only was the god of war strategy, she was the goddess of craft, known for weaving. Athena hearing tales of a weaver better than she traveled and hid among the spectators of Arachne's work as an old woman.” 

I couldn’t help but notice how everyone so intently listed to Annabeth as she told the tale of the mortal enemy of her mother. I smiled and listened as she continued. “When Athena asked Arachne if she actually believed to be better than a Goddess, Arachne said yes. That’s when Athena revealed who she was and challenged Arachne to a weaving contest.” Annabeth paused and took a drink of water and smiled a bit. “Athena wove a tapestry depicting the gods in majesty, while that of Arachne showed their amorous adventures. Enraged at the subject matter of her rival’s work Athena tore it to pieces. Athena then cursed Arachne to be changed into a spider.”

“So because Arachne said she was better than a god and then depicted the gods in a bad light, she displayed hubris and got punished for it?” Zoey asked and Annabeth nodded smiling. “Well we definitely know Aphroditie has got some serious hubris.”

“I’d love to knock that hubris right out of her bobble head,” Erin said, still glaring.

“I’ll hold her for you Twin.” Shanuee said nodding to Erin.

“No! Y’all know we’ve talked about this before. The penalty for fighting is bad. Really bad. It’s not worth it.” Stevie Rae said her face pale.

Seeing everyone but Zoey, Nico, and Will go plae as well I started to put the dots together. Expulsion must also be the punishment. I looked back at my food then sighed. I wondered if that was the only punishment. 

“Just be careful Zoey.” I heard Steve Rae said and I looked up. “The Dark Daughters, and especially Aphrodite, can seem almost okay at times, and that’s when they’re most dangerous.”

“Oh, nuu uh. I’m not going to their full moon thing.”

“I think you’ll have to.” Damien said sympathetically.

“Neferet okayed it, that means she’ll expect you to go. You can’t tell your mentor no.” Stevie Rae said looking at Zoey.

“Especially when your mentor is Neferet. High Priest of Nyx.” I said in understanding which caused everyone to look at me slightly.

“Can’t I just say that I’m not ready for… whatever it is they want me to do, and ask Neferet if I can be- I don’t know- excused from their full moon ritual this time?” Zoey asked, looking at her food.

“You could, but I bet Neferet would tell Aphrodite.” I said and then looked to Zoey, “I’ll bet you that Aphrodite then would think you’re scared of her.”

I noticed the look Zoey got and I could tell she was already kinda scared of Aphrodite. “Uh, Percy I might already be scared of them.”

“Don’t let them know,” Stevie Rae said in a shaking tone looking at her food. “That’s worse than standing up to them..”

“Honey,” Damien said, grabbing Stevie Rae’s hand. “Stop beating yourself up over that.”

Stevie gave Damien a smile that said thank you then looked over to Zoey. “Just go, be strong and go. They won’t do anything too awful at the ritual. It’s here on campus; they wouldn’t dare.” 

“Yeah, they do all they’re bad bullshit far from campus, where it’s harder for the vamps to catch them,” Shaunee said, giving Zoey a kind smile then scowled in the direction of Aphrodite. “Around here they pretend to be all sickeningly sweet so no one knows what they’re really like.”

I started to get a weird feel as they all talked about the Dark Daughters and Aphrodite. I noticed Will had this look as if he got the same feeling. I looked at my plate and bounced my leg thinking to myself. I realized I needed to talk with someone I hadn’t spoken to in a couple months. I stood up and noticed everyone was looking at me. 

“Ah sorry, I’m beat.” I said and chuckled. “Damien I’m going to head to the dorm.”

“You want me to come?” Damien asked, tilting his head. I shook my head and smiled.

“Nah, I’ve got the way by now. I’ll see you guys later.” I said and Annabeth stood up and gave me a kiss.

“Sleep well Seaweed Brain.” She said softly.

“I’ll try Wise Girl.” I then looked to Zoey and smiled. “It was nice to meet you.”

I then took care of my tray and started my way to the dorm. I sighed hoping I had a drachma or two to contact my dad. I wanted to thank him for saving me- and ask him about my new friends ‘learning the truth’. When I got to the dormroom I noticed there was a letter in front of the dorm in a letter holder. I picked it up and walked inside. When I got inside I noticed a box on my bed and picked it up. It was heavy. I put it down by my bag and then opened the letter. It was my new schedule. I sighed and saw how much it changed. 

**Percy Blofis - Entering Third Former [10/13/2010]**

1st hour - Advanced Sword Mastery. Gymnasium. Prof. D. Lankford

2nd hour - Sketching 101. Rm. 312, Prof, Doner

3rd hour - Vampyre Sociology 101. Rm. 215. Prof. Neferet

4th hour - Spanish 101. Rm. 216. Prof. Garmy

LUNCH BREAK

5th hour- Lit 101. Rm. 214. Prof. Penthesilea

6th hour- Intro to Equestrian Studies. Field House. Prof. Lenobia

Great. Now I had a new homeroom as well. Did it even count as a homeroom? I sat down on my bed and sat the schedule on my nightstand then walked over to the box. I then quickly noticed the symbol on the label. It was Hermes’ symbol. I opened up the box and saw there were two bags of drachmas. No wonder it was so heavy. I smiled and saw there was a note from Chiron. 

_ Dear Percy, _

_ I understand you have settled in well to the House of Night. I sent you this box so you know just because you are becoming a vampyre doesn’t mean you no longer have a life in the world of the gods. In fact you should find that monsters no longer affect you. That is because when Nyx markes a demigod your biology changes, hiding your demigod sent.  _

_ You, Annabeth, Will, and Nico have just been given a great advantage in your demigod lifes. I have also included a laptop and a cellphone so you can stay easily in contact with your mom. I should also note both of these devices are monster proof. Leo, who did in fact live, worked on these devices and have been working with the rest of his siblings to create one for every demigod here at camp. You already have the numbers of your friends.  _

_ We are in your corner.  _

_ Chiron _

I couldn’t believe it. I smiled and fistbumped the air. Leo was alive- he was alive! He worked on electronics that won't send a flare into the air. We have electronics that won't send a flare into the air. I looked back at the note and quickly hid it with the drachmas and plugged in the phone and the laptop. I put the box under my bed and kept the drachmas in there. I sifted through my bag and took my final drachma out and a crystal my mom packed.

I went into the bathroom and decided to make an Iris Message to my dad. I waited and saw my dad working in his palace. I smiled a bit then cleared my throat. My dad immediately looked up then smiled.

“Percy! What made you call?” He then frowned when he noticed my look. “What’s wrong my son?”

“Nyx wants me to guide someone to be a hero, yet I don’t know what I’m doing. She wants me to guide Will, Nico, and Annabeth. I miss my mom. So many things are going on.” I said and held onto the sink. I sighed, “Something big is happening, right?”

I looked back up and my dad had this look of regret, “I’m afraid so Percy. Apollo- he got a prophecy of world devastation if we don’t do something.” He started then sighed, “The mist is going to be lifted, we are going to come out of hiding. Everyone will know that the gods are real.”

I felt the air get colder. Soon they will know the truth. “There will be chaos, the mortals aren’t ready.” I quickly said then was taken by surprise at the words that came out of my mouth. Did I really just say mortals like I wasn’t one.

“Percy, listen to me. This is in line with why Nyx has chosen you to guide Zoey. Don’t trust Neferet, guard your mind.” He then gave me a caring smile that he gave to me so many times before. “I'll always be here for you. Remener, the sea doesn’t like to be restrained.”

I nodded and then the message cut out. I sighed and turned on the shower and put the crystal into my bag getting out a pair of pjs. I took a shower and got ready for bed. I worked on my Lit and spanish homework for a few minutes realizing how easier reading was becoming. Soon Damien walked in and Cammy got up to greet him.

He sat down on his bed and then looked over to me as I was putting my homework away. “You okay Percy?” 

“Yeah,” I said, giving him a smile. “I just have a lot on my mind at the moment.” I got into my bed and looked at the celine for a bit. “You ever notice how Aphrodite seems to always be put to a knife whenever she does anything?” I asked Damien which caused him to scoff but then he went quiet.

“Sometimes, when she gets really nasty.” Damien ammitted, and Cammy started to purr. “I’m guessing you see it all the time?”

I nodded, “Yeah, like she’s not the one actually pulling the strings.” I then sighed, “Maybe I am just over thinking it… I’m going to go to sleep so that I can be prepared for sword fighting first thing in the morning.” 

I heard Damien chuckle a bit and then I turned off my light on my nightstand. I turned over and faced the wall slowly drifting off to sleep. Hopefully tomorrow would be less eventful, and I would get to talk with Zoey.

***

I dreamt of the gazebo again that night. I saw Nyx standing alone and I walked up hoping to get some answers. She turned to face me and gave me a kind understanding smile. 

“Hello Percy.” She said in a gentle tone. “You want some answers. Answers to things I cannot answer yet.” I looked out into the sea and sighed. Figures I wouldn’t be getting answers. “Follow your gut Percy. You know more than you realize. Zoey needs help and friends who will understand what the weight of the world feels like.”

I nodded then elized why Nyx chose me to guide Zoey. I then looked at Nyx, “I know why I was marked and I’ve guessed with Annabeth- but why were Will and Nico marked?”

Nyx smiled, “Will is going to be needed in the future come. His healing gift he has from his father will be extremely important to the days that come.” She answered bluntly with a soft smile. “Nico was marked because Hades did wish his son to be separated from his love.” She then looked over at me. “Now I must let you go. Sleep well. You have school to look forward to.”

All of a sudden Nyx and the gazebo disappeared and I found myself looking at Camp Half-Blood. Everyone was just getting up. I saw Piper and Jason were walking together talking. I couldn’t understand what they were saying, but I noticed that Leo, Hazel, Frank, and Reyna were waiting for them to hurry up. I didn’t notice her at first but I saw Calypso standing next to Leo holding his hand. 

I felt at ease. They were okay. We would be okay. We would get out of here together and face what every challenge was up ahead.


	10. Sword Fighting and Literature

I woke up the next morning to the sound of an alarm clock. I turned over and saw that Damien was turning his alarm off. I sat up and stretched yawning and noticed that the phone chiron sent me was going off. I picked it up and realized how similar it looked to an Iphone 4. I opened the phone and saw there were messages from a group message everyone was added into. I sat on the bed and smiled as I read through them. When I got close to the end I started to laugh at the current conversation. I realized they were talking about vampyres and I smiled. When I joined in and actually sent a message, the conversation took a turn to where we all just caught up with each other. I may have threatened Leo about not trying to tell us as soon as he could that he was alive. Apparently they bet on me threatening him about that. I guess I’m just predictable. I then found out that Calypso and Leo were dating, Jason was overseeing the construction of the temples at Camp Jupiter and now cabins at Camp Half-blood sense Annabeth is away. I wished everyone luck and they wished us all luck in our new lives. I also told them how me and Annabeth’s mentors are mates, Piper and Thalia found that really cute. I also told them about how we are a part of the Nerd Herd. Leo made fun of the name but Jason seemed really excited that Nico and Will have been completely accepted into a group of friends. 

Before I knew it Damien was done in the shower and it was my turn. I said my goodbyes in the chat and promised to talk when I got the chance. I got into the bathroom with a change of clothes and got ready for the day. I got out of the bathroom and changed into the uniform, brushed my hair- well, ran my hand through my wet hair to make it purposely look a bit wild. I walked back out into the main part of the dorm room. I then saw a shoulder bookbag at the foot of the bed, I picked it up and looked it over. I looked like any other shoulder bookbag. It was a lighter brown, had a couple small pockets on the outside, two inside compartments, and a flap that was fascinated by buttons to keep the bag close. When I looked at the shoulder strap I noticed that the buckle that is used to adjust the length was shaped into a trident. Suddenly it clicked. I looked over at Damien and then chuckled a bit.

“Hay Damien, by any chance did you see a letter anywhere this morning?” I asked him and He looked up from the book he was reading.

“What? Oh! Yeah I set it on the desk.” He said pointing to the desk on the other side of the room. 

I nodded and walked over to the desk and picked up the letter, as I suspected it was from Chiron once again. It just explained how he forgot to pack my bag into the box the first time. He also wished me well once again. I shook my head and put the note into my old bag. I opened the new bag and started to put my textbooks, notebooks, and laptop into it. I then moved and grabbed my watch from my nightstand and put it on checking the time. 7am, time for breakfast, and a good one at that. I grabbed my phone and put it in my pocket and looked over to Damien.

“Damien do you want to head to the lounge for breakfast?” I asked him as I put my bag over my shoulder, “I’m going to head down so I can have some good food before I go and train with Dragon.” 

Damien looked up from his book then looked at the time, “Eh, why not. I am hungry.” He said and put a bookmark in his book putting it into his own bag. He stood up and stretched and then put his bag on. “Let’s go.”

I couldn’t help but chuckle and opened the door and saw that Cammy ran out from behind us and then waited outside the door for Damien. Damien chuckled and closed the door looking at Cammy. The three of us walked to the lounge and I noticed how Cammy stayed close to Damien, like they were attached at the hip. We got to the lounge and I immediately went to the fridge that I saw had breakfast burritos and made myself one. I sat down with my burrito and started to think about the conversation I had with my dad last night and the one I had with Nyx. Damien sat down across from me and started to eat a bowl of cereal. I started to move my thoughts to my classes and wondered what Advanced Sword Mastery was going to be like. Was I going to be in a room full of sixth formers who are training to be Sons of Erebus? I sighed and then noticed that the clock on the wall said 7:30pm, I stood up then looked at Damien really quickly.

“Hey I’m going to head to the gymnasium, I’ll see you second hour?” I said grabbing my bag and Damien smiled.

“Will do- hey when do you have Vamp Soc now?” He asked me and I had to take out my new schedule. 

“My fifth hour.” I said then smiled, “But hey I have Lit third hour now.” 

Damien chuckled a bit and smiled, I started to walk out of the dorms to the gymnasium when I saw Zoey and Steive Rae walking in.

I smiled and waved at them, Stevie Rae waved back and Zoey looked as if she needed to talk to me but then decided against it. I made a mental note to ask her about it later. I kept on my way and when I got to the gymnasium I saw that Dragon was using one of the dummies himself alone in the room. I saw that his wife Anisatia was there watching him train. She noticed me and smiled sweetly. She got up and started for the door as I walked in. She had this kind of smile that my mom had. It was sweet but it had a hint for something else, like mistive or rebellion, something in between. 

Dragon looked over and nodded when he saw me, “Same cabinet number- different attire.” He explained quickly and then started to prepare the other dummies. 

I quickly realized that this class was going to be alot like the sword fighting class at camp. I smiled then got into the attire that was in my cabinet. Athletic wear which had my emblem on it. I quickly got changed and then looked at the time. I put my bag and clothes into the locker and then walked out into the gymnasium. All I had to do was wait for the other people- which I quickly found out was not a lot, only 6 more- all sixth formers. They all showed an aptitude to become a Son of Erebus warrior. I felt awkward around them and then class began. I was partnered with Dragon once again so I could learn the style of fighting Son of Erebus warrior uses. I also taught Dragon some of my ‘greek’ fighting style.

Dragon drilled me in multiple repetitions, and made me do a skill till I got it right. I became drenched in sweat but kept moving. I felt like I was back at camp sparing with Clarisse, not giving up till one of us imitated defeat- or we called a draw. It reminded me of when Luke first taught me to fight. Oh I wanted to pour some water on to my head- but fore I knew it Dragon called class over. I couldn’t help but noticed he almost looked just as exhausted as I did. He smiled at me when he noticed that I saw how fatigued he had become. With a smile I went to the locker room and got into one of the showers and washed off the sweat. When I got out of the shower I saw that some of the guys were still changing. I didn’t pay them any attention and just got dressed back into my uniform. Once I was dressed I felt a large smack on my back.

“Well done man! I’ve never seen anyone push Professor Dragon like that before. You’ll make an excellent warrior!” One of the sixth formers said with a genuine smile. 

Trust me it was genuine I was looking for any sign if he was joshing me. “Thanks man!” 

Some of the other students gave me a thumbs up, I couldn’t help but have a smile after that interaction. Once the bell rang I grabbed my bag and headed to sketching. Once I sat down I melted into the chair which caused Damien and Annabeth to both laugh at me. I playfully told them to shut up and I continued on our project. Sketch was such a peaceful project that I started to feel my muscles relax as I worked. The class moved by quickly and I noticed just how much progress I was making on my piece. I helped clean up then kissed Annabeth on the cheek then she smiled and rolled her eyes. 

When the bell went off and me and Damien headed off to Lit. I started to roll my shoulder as I realized it started to hurt slightly. When we got into the classroom Stevie Rae was sitting bouncing her leg clearly excited. She smiled when she saw us. Damien leaned over to me, “Zoey has this class- oh and there is an empty desk behind me.”

I nodded and sat down behind Damien and then Stevie Rae then looked at me with a smile, “I’m guessing your schedule got changed a lot huh.”

“Yeah, a fair amount. I think I hurt my shoulder during first hour.” I said absent mindedly and Stevie Rae and Damen chuckled a bit.

Stevie Rae’s face litt up as she looked at the doorway, “Zoey! We saved a desk for ya!” She said gesturing to the one behind her. When Zoey sat behind her she turned to face her with the most excited face I’ve ever seen. “So, so, so! Tell me everything! How was Drama? Did you like it? Do you like Professor Nolan? Isn’t her tattoo cool? It reminds me of a mask- kinda.”

I had to hold back some chuckles as Damien grabbed Stevie Rae’s arm, “Breath and let the girl answer.”

“Sorry.” Stevie Rae said getting a light blush on her face.

“I guess Nolan’s tattoos are cool.” Zoey said, getting the notebook out.

“You guess?”

“Well I was distracted.” Zoey said, turning to face us.

“I understand that- you see with my adhd and dyslexia I can notice everything, or nothing.” I said which caused Zoey to chuckle but Stevie Rae looked a bit upset.

“Did someone embarrass you about your mark? I swear people are just plain rude.” She said and that’s when I saw myself in Stevie Rae. She looked genuinely angry at the thought of someone embarrassing one of her friends.

“No that wasn’t it. Actually that Elizabeth No Last Name girl said she thought it was cool. I was distracted because, well . . .” Zoey started then her face started to turn red, I could see she was thinking about what she was going to say when I noticed Damien leaned in closer.

“I feel a juicy tidbit coming on. Come on, Zoey. You were distracted  _ becauuuuuse _ ?” Damien said as he moved his hand in a way to say continue.

“Okay, okay. I can sum it up in two words. Eric Night.” Zoey said and both Damien and Stevie Rae gasped. Damien did a pretend swoon and I just looked confused.

“I’m sorry who- I’m guessing he’s hot?” I asked and Damien looked at me.

“Hot doesn’t even begin to describe Eric Night.” Damien said to me then Professor Penthesilea walked into the room.

Stevie Rae leaned into the group and whispered, “Later!”

Damien nodded and mouthed, “Absolutely!”

I sat up straighter into me seet and rubbed my shoulder a bit. I wonder if vamps had anything for shoulder pain. I shook my head making a mental note to ask Dragon later- or Damien. I got out a notebook and listened to Professor Penthesilea’s lecture. 

“I was born in April 1902, so I was 1o years old in April 1912, and I remember the tragedy very well. About what am I speaking? Do any of you have an Idea?” She addressed the class, her voice carrying but not overpowering. 

I started to wrack my brain as that date sounded familiar, maybe it was because I learned about this in history or it was because Annabeth talked about it. Whatever it was I was not getting a solid answer. I heard Zoey sigh and I saw her raise her hand.

“Yes, Miss Redbird?” Professor Penthesilea said with a smile.

“The  _ Titanic  _ sank in April of 1912. It was struck by the iceberg late on Sunday night, the fourteenth, and sank just a few hours later on the fifthteenth.” Zoey explained and I mentally face palmed. 

Of course, the  _ Titanic _ . The unsinkable boat- supposedly unsinkable boat. As I was mentally reprimanding myself forgetting about the  _ Titanic  _ Penthesilea continued with her lecture. “I do love it when a new fledgling knows something. Absolutely correct, Miss Redbird. I was living in Chicago at the time of the tragedy, and I will never forget the newsies shouting the tragic headlines from the street corners.” She said and I started to listen to her intently, “It was a horrid event, especially because the loss of lives was so preventable. It also signaled the end of one age and the beginning of another, as well as bringing about many much needed changes in shipping laws. We are going to study all of this, plus the deliciously melodramatic events of the night, in our next piece of literature, Walter Lord’s meticulously researched book,  _ A Night to Remember _ . Although Lord was not a vampyre- and it’s really a shame he wasn’t.” I noticed she said the last part under her breath and that intrigued me. “I still find his take on the night compelling and his writing style and tone interesting and very readable. Okay, Let’s get started! The last person in each row, get books for the people in your row from the long cabinet in the back of the room.”

I could already tell I was going to enjoy this unit as I was handed a book. I noticed Zoey had a smile on her face that screamed she was already loving this class. I listened to Penthesilea’s calming voice as I read along with her as she read the first chapter. I loved her real life tidbits and then I realized she reminded me of how my step-dad ran his english/literature classes. Everyone was paying attention to her as she read- well except this one kid in the back of the class. He had his head down and was drooling. I could just hope Annabeth thought I looked nicer than him when I drool in my sleep. When it got around to the end of class and she assigned chapter two as homework. I noticed Penthesilea called up the kid- who’s name was Elliot, to her desk.

We started to pack our things up when I noticed the others were kinda listening to Penthesilea reprimand this Elliot kid. So curiously I decided to listen in as well. 

“That question calls for an answer, Elliott. Now!” The air around her crackled like it did when I got yelled at by a god. I felt my blood run a bit cold.

Elliott just shrugged and sighed, “I probably won’t do it.”

“That says something about your character, Elliott, and it’s not something good. You’re not only letting yourself down, but you’re letting down your mentor, too.”

Elliott just shrugged, “The Dragon already knows how I am.”

We all got up and made our way to the door when the bell went off. With a disgusted look Penthesilea motioned for Elliott to leave her room. He moved slower than I thought humanly possible. He bumped into Damien who got ahead of us, Damien made an  _ oops  _ sound and stumbled a bit moving out of the way.

“Fucking faggot, get outta my way,” Elliott sai dpushing Damien out of his way. 

I got angry and ran up to deck this Elliott kid- surely the vamps would understand right? But that never happened becaused Damien grabbed a hold of me. 

“I should smack the crap out of that jerk!” Stevie Rae exclaimed, hearing up to us. “Looks like you were about to Percy.”

I chuckled a bit, “I was going to do something worse.” I mumbled and Damien shook his head.

“Don’t worry about it. That Elliott kid has major problems.” Damien said and patted my back.

“Yeah, like having poopie for brains.” Zoey commented glaring at Elliott as he walked.

We all chuckled but I was biting my cheek. Damien laughed really hard. “ _ Poopie  _ for brains?” He then linked our arms together in a  _ Wizards of Oz  _ fashion that caused me to chuckle. “That’s what I like about our Zoey, she has a way with vulgar language.”

“Poopie’s not vulgar.” Zoey pointed out defensively.

“I think that’s his point, honey,” Stevie Rae said with an extremely kind smile.

“Oh.” Zoey said then chuckled smiling. I smiled as well, already loving the friendship that was building between all of us.


	11. Zoey and I Have a Talk

After Lit I headed to spanish while Stevie Rae headed to Tai Kwon Do and Damien and Zoey went to fencing. Spanish went on as normal, me keeping up but not at the same pace as everyone else. I was really just waiting for lunch. I was hungry from all the work Dragon had me do. I couldn’t but feel he was training me for something other than becoming a Warrior. But I put that thought behind me as the bell went off for Lunch. I packed my things and headed to the dinning hall where, low and behold it was a salad bar today. I smiled and noticed Zoey and Damien were already in the line. I walked up behind them and chuckled.

“How was fencing?” I asked and Damien chuckled a bit after jumping.

“Oh it was fun, Professor Dragon is cool.” Zoey said and I nodded.

“Yeah, will work you to your limit though.” I said and noticed the pain in my shoulder had gone down. “I can’t wait to eat. I have been hungry since third hour.”

Damien and Zoey both laughed and we all made our salads and walked to the table together. I sat down next to Annabeth who seemed to be settling an argument between Shaunee and Erin about which essay for their Lit class was better- even though they both got the same grade. A 96, I could only hope for that type of grade. Nico, Will, and Stevie Rae were all having a conversation about Will’s mom. Stevie Rae smiled when She saw me, Damien, and Zoey sit down. Stevie Rae then turned her attention to Zoey and looked like she was going to bounce out of her seat.

“So, Zoey, give. What about Erik Night?” She said just as Zoey put a forkful of salad into her mouth.

Zoey covered her mouth and answered- well tried to answer Stevie Rae and the rest of the table who got extremely interested in this conversation. “He keffft looookn at mmm.” She then blushed a bit when she realized what came out. “He kept looking at me, in drama class. It was just, I dunno, confusing.”

I looked over to Nico who had a bit of a smirk. “Nico was Erik looking at her?” I asked in a playful manner and he laughed and nodded.

“Well from what I noticed- yeah. Even Elizabeth commented on it.” Nico said and went back to his food.

Damien excitedly looked back at Zoey, “Define ‘looking at me’,” He said picking at his salad.

Zoety picked at her plate with a light blush, “Well, it happened the second he came into class, but it was especially noticeable when he was giving us an example of a monologue. He did this thing from  _ Othello _ , and when he said the line about love and such, he stared straight at me.” She said and smiled a bit, “I would have thought it was just an accident or something, but he looked at me before he started the monologue, and then again as he was leaving the room.” She said then shifted in her seat probably a bit uncomfortable with how everyone was looking at her. “Never mind. It was probably just part of his act.”

“Erik Night is the hottest damn thing at this entire school,” Shaunee commented leaning back in her chair with a dreamy look on her face.

“Forget that- he’s the hottest damn thing on this planet,” Erin added with the same look Shaunee had.

I could help but have my mind go to Will’s dad. He was probably one of the hottest people I knew- was Erik night hotter than the god of the sun? “You guys are making him sound like a god.” Nico said, intrigued at Erin and Shaunee’s reaction.

“He’s not hotter than Kenny Chesney,” Stevie Rae just commented which made Will laugh then put his hand up for a high five with Stevie Rae. SHe smiled and high fived him.

“Just please with your country obsession- both of you.” Shanee said waving her fork at Will and Stevie Rae. She turned her attention to Zoey, “Do  _ not  _ let this opportunity pass you by.” 

Erin nodded and smiled, “Do  _ not _ .” 

Zoey looked a bit confused and then put her fork down, “Pass me by? What am I supposed to do? He didn’t even say anything to me.”

“Zoey honey, did you smile back at the boy?} Damien asked then ZOey’s cheeks flushed a bright red. Damien snotted a bit and smiled, “Next time smile at him.”

“And maybe say hi,” Stevie Rae offered and Zoey nodded.

“Or- or now here me out,” I started to say and WIll interjected.

“No you don’t get to give blooming relationship advice, it took you and Annabeth five long years before you got together.” WIll then looked at the sky, “Five years of you two bickering like an old married couple and caring so deeply about each other. Five years.”

I blushed and just went back to my salad. I noticed Annabeth did the same thing which caused the rest of the table to erupt with laughter.

“I thought Erik was just a pretty face,” Shaunee said getting the conversation back on track.

“And body~” Erin added which caused a few snickers.

“Until he dumped Aphrodite,” That caused my attention and looked at Will who had the same look on my face. “When he did that I realized the boy might have something going on upstairs.”

“We can already tell he has it going on downstairs!” Erin exclaimed, wiggling her eyebrows. SHaunee agreed and licked her lips like she was thinking of her favorite food.

“You two are gross.” Damien said, shaking his head eating.

“We only meant that he has the cutest butt in town. Miss Priss.” Shaunee said, crossing her arms with a smirk.

“As if you haven't noticed,” Erin added, doing the same thing as SHaunee. 

That’s when Nico spoke up, “Haven't any of you concerned that if Zoey starts talking to Erik, that will royally piss of Aphrodite>” He said and STevie Rae nodded in agreement. 

Everyone looked like Nico summoned his zombie butler and then Zoey spoke up again. “So the rumor he used to go out with Aphrodite..?” She asked and Erin nodded.

“The rumor is grotesque, but sadly true.” Shaunee confirmed but got excited, “Which makes it even better that now he likes you!”

Zoey then got this look of self doubt, “Guys, he was probably just starting at my weird mark.” She blurted out blushing.

“Zoey, I don’t think that’s it.” I said kindly which caused everyone to look at me.

Annabeth then nodded knowing where I was going with this comment, “You're extremely cute! cute enough to be a daughter of the  _ goddess  _ Aphrodite or Venus.”

“If anything your mark caused him to look the first time,” Nico added with a smile and Will smiled brightly.

“And he liked what he saw so he kept looking.” Will added and Zoey smiled at us all.

“EIther way,” Shaunee said, looking at us as well, then turned her head to face Zoey. “His looking will definitely piss Aphrodite off.”

“Which is a good thing.” Erin affirmed smiling.

Stevie Rae then waved away Erin and Shaunee’s comments, “Just forget about Aphrodite and your mark and all the other stuff- except for what Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and Will told you. Next time he smiles at you, smile back and say hi.”

“Easy,” Shaunee said with a smile.

“Peasy,” Erin continued with a smirk.

“Okay,” Zoey said with a slight and went back to her salad.

After lunch was over I continued about my school day, it went on as normal and I found myself really looking forward to Equestrian Studies. When I got to the stables I saw ZOey was standing all by herself so I walked over to her. I noticed how all the other kids weren’t in my class yesterday and remembered how it was a new semester. Zoey smiled at me when I stood next to her. 

“Hey Zoey, how did your day go?” I asked her and she shrugged.

“As normal as vampyre school can go I suppose.” She replied and I nodded. 

Soon I heard the sound of hooves walking closer and looked over at the door. A black mare that I noticed yesterday was pounding into the corral at full gallop. She slid to a stop only a couple of feet in front of us. She started to me then to Zoey. I pleaded to the horse to not blow my cover as being a demigod. The horse agreed. Soon after Lenobia walked in and smiled at me and nodded knowing I already heard a summarized version of the speech she gave to everyone yesterday. She went over the rules of horses and then explained to us all how we were going to be cleaning the stalls. She called me over for a moment.

“Percy, senses there aren't enough stalls for everyone to clean their own, and sense you cleaned one yesterday, you can team up with another student.” Lenobia said with a smile and went back to watching the students.

I nodded and went over to Zoey’s stall. “Hey ZOey, Lenobia said I could team up with anyone, mind If I help you clean?”

“Oh not at all.” Zoey said and smiled, she then watched me how I work and chuckled, “You’ve cleaned a stall before, haven't you.” 

“Oh yeah, back at my summer camp I was often put on stall duty for the p- horses there.” I said and Zoey nodded going back to cleaning. I decided to get to know her more. “So, Zoey, you from Oklahoma?”

“Oh yeah, I’m from Broken Arrow.” SHe said then chuckled, “You’re not from Oklahma?”

“Nah, I’m from Manhattan, New York.” I chuckled and smiled. “My mo, step-dad, and baby half-sister all live there.”

Zoey then got quiet then spoke up again. “Why didn’t you go to the New York House of Night?

“Oh,” I said and remembered what I told Neferet, not ready to tell the truth with everyone around. “My dad took me, Annabeth, Nico, and Will on a road trip. We took a stop in Oklahoma and then we all got marked.”

“Have you and Annabeth been dating for long?” She asked me looking at me. 

“Officially? Only a year or so, but like Will mentioned we acted like an old married couple since we were twelve.” I said then chuckled. I looked around and noticed we got the stall done.

Lenobia walked over with a big, soft curry brush and a lead robe for the doe-eyes roan mare. “You both cleaned this stall rather quickly. Percy I know you’ve worked in stalls before, Zoey have you as well?”

Zoey smiled and nodded, “Yeah, my grandma used to have a really sweet grey gelding I named Bunny.” She said then cleared her throat. “Well, I was ten, and his coat reminded me of Bugs Bunny, so I started calling him that and it stuck.

I noticed Lenobia had the smallest smile at Zoey’s explaition. “It was Bunny’s stall you cleaned?”

“Yeah. I liked to ride him, and Grandma said that no one should ride a horse unless they cleaned up after one.” Zoey said then shrugged a bit, “So I cleaned up after him.”

“Your grandmother is a wise woman.” Lenobia commented and Zoey nodded in response. “Did you mind cleaning up after Bunny?” 

“No, not really.” Zoey respoed and Lenobia smiled.

“Good. Meet Persephone,” Lenobia said and smiled, “You both just cleaned her stall.”

The mare walked into the stall then to Zoey sticking her muzzle and blowed in her face. It caused Zoey to giggle and a laugh, she rubbed her nose relaxing a bit. “Hi there Persephone, you pretty girl.”

“There is about ten minutes left before the bell rings for the school to end. There really is no reason for either of you to stay as part of today’s class, but if you’d like, I belive you both have earned the privilege of brushing Persephone.” Lenobia explained and handed me the brush knowing I would probably stay. 

Zoey continued to brush Persephone’s neck and looked at Lenobia, “No problem I’ll stay.”

“Excellent. Percy, show Zoey where the tack room is. I’ll see both of you tomorrow.” Lenbia said then walked down the line to address the rest of the students. I then realized how no one was looking in over to us.

I started to put up the cleaning supplies then walked back over to Zoey, “So this morning I saw that you wanted to talk to me. What was that about?” Iasked Zoey in a quieter voice and she looked up from brushing Persephone.

“Well, this is going to sound rediculous… but Nyx wanted me to tell you what was the ruth about my mark.” She said then bit her cheek.

“Doesn’t sound ridiculous to me at all, trust me on that.” I said and moved closer to her so she didn’t have to speak loud. I then felt the urge to tell her the truth about me, Annabeth, Nico, and Will. “I have something I should tell you too.”

Zoey nodded then went on into the tale about how her mark is marking her as Nyx’s chosen one basically. How she is Nyx’s eyes and ears. Yet she doesn’t know why Nyx needs such a thing, or why it’s here. I just listened and let her vent, “It’s just so confusing...”

I nodded, “Well, you're looking at a chosen one that was chosen more then once.” I said then smiled at Zoey. “Promise me you won't think I’m crazy when I tell you my truth?” Zoey nodded and I explained everything to her. How the gods were real. How I am a son of Poseidon- and illegal son of Poseidon. How a year ago the world almost went into chaos, and how a couple months ago the world almost went into chaos again. I also explained why we were all marked and why it was a big deal.

Zoey stayed silent then smiled, “Percy, would you mind if I come to you about anything involving being a chosen one?”

I shook my head, “Not at all. In fact Nyx wants me to help you on your path- so please come to me with anything.” I then thought about it and chuckled, “Just keep the gods thing to yourself, I’ll tell everyone else when it’s time for them to know. Okay?”

Zoey nodded and then we started to talk about normal teenage things. I found out that she had an almost-boyfriend as she called it. She explained to me how she dumped him for drinking and smoking too much but he still thought they were together. She ranted how her supposed best friend treated her like she was a monster and how her own mother acted like her being marked was her fault. 

When she was done brushing Persephone I showed her the tack room and was then spooked by Stevie Rae and Annabeth. “Zoey!” 

“Percy!” Annabeth exclaimed. “ There you both are!” 

We both then jumped then turned to Stevie Rae and Annabeth. “Ohmygod! Stevie Rae, Annabeth, you both scared the poo out of us!” Zoey said then patted and reassured Persephone, who had shied when Zoey squealed.

“What in the world are you two doing?!” Annabeth asked like a disappointed mother.

“Getting chinese food- what does it look like?” I asked her and Annabeth and Stevie Rae rolled their eyes.

“Stop messing around the Full Moon Ritual is gonna start in like two minutes!” Stevie Rae said and I then checked my watch.

“Από τον Άδη!” I exclaimed and we all heard and left the stalls not before Zoey gave one less pat to Persephone.

“You both forgot all about it, didn’t you.” Annabeth said looking at me and Zoey.

“No,” Zoey quickly said, lying then a look of realization spread across her face. “Ah,  _ hell _ .”

I bit my cheek and focused on getting to Nyx’s temple on time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation  
Από τον Άδη = By Hades!


	12. A Ritual and a Bad Feeling

About half way to Nyx's Temple I noticed Annabeth and Stevie Rae were being quiet to the point I started to worry. I glanced at Annabeth and noticed she was messing with her dad's ring and was pale.

"Wise Girl, are you okay?" I asked her, grabbing her open hand. Annabeth nodded and put on a smile.

"Yeah, I just had the biggest wake up call…." Annabeth said which worried me.

"What happened?" Zoey asked and Stevie Rae also looked pale.

"A girl died last hour." Stevie Rae answered then I realized why Annabeth was so quiet.

"What? How?" Zoey asked, surprised.

"How they all die. She didn't make the Change, and her body just…" Annabeth started then her breathing got a bit heavy. I rubbed the back of her hand with my thumb to calm her.

Stevie Rae shuddered a bit, "It happened near the end of Tae Kwan Do class. She'd been coughing, like she was short of breath at the beginning of our warm up exercises. We didn't think anything of it- or maybe we did, but we put it to the back of our minds."

Stevie Rae and Annabeth look ashamed of themselves and I frowned. Zoey then messed with the sleeves on her shirt. "Is there any way to save a kid? After, you know, they start-" Zoey asked and broke off making a vuge jester.

Annabeth shook her head and Stevie Rae answered. "No. There's no way you can be saved if your body starts to reject the Change."

"Then don't feel bad about not wanting to think about the girl who was coughing. There's nothing you could have done anyway." I said to both of them and Annabeth moved closer to me and Stevie Rae nodded but still looked really upset.

"I know. I just… it was awful. And Elizabeth was so nice." Stevie Rae said and I noticed Zoey looked upset.

"Elizabeth No Last Name? She's the girl who died?" Zoey asked and Anaabeth nodded holding onto my arm. I noticed Stevie Rae was trying not to cry and Zoey got tears in her eyes. "That's horrible… but i just saw her in Drama class. She was fine."

"That's how it happens. One second the kid next to you looks perfectly fine. The next…" Annabeth said her voice extremely quietly.

"And everything's going to go on like normal? Even though someone at the school just died?" I asked remembering the time I crashed my own funeral at camp. We were all expected to die young- me more than most, but camp still had a funeral for me. I also remembered the mass funeral and mourning we had after the titan war.

"Everything goes on normal. We're supposed to get used to the idea that it might happen to anyone. You'll see. Everyone will act like nothing happened, especially upperclassmen. It's just the third formers and good friends of Elizabeth, like her roommate, who will show any reaction at all." Stevie Rae explained then took a deep breath. "Elizabeth's roommate and best friends will probably keep to themselves for a couple days, but then they'll be expected to get it together." I noticed Stevie Rae lowered her voice then continued to speak, "Truthfully, I don't think the vamps think any of us as _real _until we actually change."

I started to zone out and took a deep breath holding Annabeth's hand. I thought of all the teachers and how they talked to us. I thought of Dragon and how he pushes me in training. I thought of Lenobia and how she looked at me and Zoey in approval. It didn't seem right to think the vamps didn't think that we were real- but then I thought of Neferet and how she looked at us like we were some science experiment.

"That's really awful…" Zoey said and messed with her sleeve for a bit.

"Yeah, but at least if it happens, it happens fast." Stevie Rae commented.

Part of me wanted to know the details but another part of me didn't. Thankfully Shaunee interrupted before either me or Zoey could ask about it.

"Just please with the taking so long," Shaunee called as we all quickly ran up. "Erin, Will, Nico, and Damien are all inside saving a place in the circle for us, but you know once the ritual starts they won't let anyone else in. Hurry up!"

We hurried up the steps of the temple, sweet and smoky incense engulfed me and all of a sudden I felt like I needed to be cautious while entering. I looked over and saw that ZOoy had the same look of hesitation on her face.

"It's okay. There's nothing to be nervous or scared about." Stevie Rae said to us and then meant Zoey's eyes. "At least not in there."

"The Full Moon Ritual is great. You'll like it. Oh, when Professor Anastatia traces the pentagram on your forehead and says 'blessed be' all you have to say is 'blessed be' back to her," Shaunee explained and smiled. "Then just come follow us over to our place in the circle." She said reassuringly then hurried into the dimly lit room.

"Wait," Zoey said, grabbing Stevie Rae's sleeve. "I don't sound stupid, but isn't a pentagram a sign of evil or something like that?"

"That's what I thought, too, until I got here. But all that evil stuff is bull that the People of faith want you to believe so that… Heck." Stevie Rae said with a shrug, "I'm not even sure why they're so set on people- well humans that is- believing that it's an evil sign. The truth is that for like a zillion years the pentagram has stood for wisdom, protection, perfection. Good stuff like that. It's just a five pointed star. Four points stand for the elements. The fifth, the one points up, stands for spirit. That's all it is. No boogieman there."

"Control." Zoey muttered, shaking her head.

"Huh?"

"The People of Faith want to control everything, and part of that control is that everyone has to always believe exactly the same. That's why they want people to think the pentagram is bad?" Zoey had a look of disgust as she shook her head. "Never mind. Come on. I'm readier than I thought I was. Let's go in."

We walked deeper into the dimly lit temple and I heard running water. I immediately relaxed and smiled taking a deep breath. That's when I saw Anastasia in the doorway. She was dressed in a long black skirt and a flowy black bell-sleeved blouse. Me and Annaeth walked together Annabeth in the front. Annabeth respectfully placed her fist over her heart, Anastasia smiled at Annabeth dipping her finger into the rock bowl.

"Remember, Annabeth, keep your mind open and your heart clear," She then traced a pentagram on her forehead. "And blessed be."

Annabeth smiled, "Blessed be." She walked in and then it was my turn. I did the same gesture as Annabeth, my fist over my heart.

Anastasia just smiled at me with a knowing look, "Merry Meet Percy Blofis. Dragon has high hopes for you." She said before she traced the pentagram on my forehead. "Blessed be."

"Blessed be," I said feeling my voice get caught in my throat. I hurried into the room and saw Will signalling me and Annabeth to where we were sitting. I sat next to Annabeth and Nico taking in the smells of the incense and still hearing the running water. Soon Stevie Rae and Zoey sat down. She sat near me but also sat close to Stevie Rae.

"Finally…" Damien said under his breath.

"Sorry we're late," I said before Zoey could apologize. "I forgot to watch the time."

"_Sssh! _It's starting," Shaunee said and had a smile on her face.

I looked to where Shaunee was looking and noticed four figures making their way to four spots just within the living circle, like directions on a compass. Two more entered from the doorway from which we all just walked through. ONe was a tall male vampyre- a male vampyre that one seemed to be a walking example of the hot vampyre stereotype. Two he made me get the same feeling I get when I'm around Neferet, like there is something he is hiding. As I was getting lost in my thoughts watching this vampyre I heard Shaunee speak.

"And _there _is the only reason I'm taking that damn Poetry elective," Shaunee whispered.

"I'm with you there, Twin," Erin whispered in a dreamy tone.

"Who is he?" I heard Zoey ask Stevie Rae.

"Loren Black, Vamp Poet Laureate. He's the first male Poet Laureate in two hundred years. Literally," Stevie Rae whispered. "_And _he's only like twenty-something, and that's in real years not looks."

Before Zoey could continue with the conversation about the shady Young Vamp Poet Laureate, the shady Vamp Poet Laureate started to recite Lord Byron's _She Walks in Beauty_. I noticed that the women who walked into the room with Loren began to sway, and dance gracefully around the outside of the circle. As I watched the women dance I realized that It was Neferet. That's one thing I will give to Neferet that she dances gracefully. When Loren Finished the stanza of the poem he and Neferet ended up being in the middle of the circle. Neferet took a goblet from the table and lifted it, as if offering a drink to the circle.

"Welcome Nyx's children to the Goddess's Celebration of the full moon!"

The adult vampyres chorused, "Merry Meet."

Neferet with a smile put the goblet back on the table and picked up a long white taper that was already lit and sitting in a single candle stick holder. She then walked across the circle to face Professor Doner who was standing at what might be the head of the circle. She saluted Neferet, hand over breast, before turning around so that her back was to Neferet. Damien then leaned to me to inform us we face the direction of the element being called, first was air so we all face east. We all turned to face east and out of the corner of my eye saw Neferet raising her arms over her head as her voice rang against the stone walls of the temple.

"From the east I summon air and ask that you carry to this circle the gift of knowledge that our ritual will be filled with learning."

The instant Neferet began speaking her invocation I heard Zoey suck in her breath. I took a deep breath and continued to focus on Neferet's voice. Professor Doner pulled a thick yellow candle from the folds of her dress, and Neferet lit it. Professor Doner lifted it into the air then placed it flickering at her feet. Damien then instructed me to turn right for the next element, fire.

"From the south I summon fire and ask that you light in this circle the gift of strength of will, so that our ritual will be binding and powerful."

When I turned to the right I thought of the joy I felt when I learned that Leo was alive. I smiled and then noticed Zoey made an extremely small noise of surprise. I looked over to her and noticed she had some sweat coming down her forehead. I looked over back to Neferet and saw she had lit a large red candle that Penthesilea was holding. Then just as Professor Doner had done, Penthesilea lifted it up in offering before placing it by her feet. This time I didn't need Damien to instruct me when to turn to face west, something inside me told me not only did we need to turn but that the next element would be water.

"From the west I summon water and ask that you wash this circle in compasion, that the light of the full moon can be used to bestow healing in our group as well as understanding."

I heard Zoey let out a small sigh and I felt the cool sensation of the sea wash over me, I immediately got filled with memories of Montauk. I was filled with memories of my mom, of my little sister. Memories of when my dad claimed me. Memories when I saw Annabeth after only remembering her when Hera/Juno erased my memories. I felt calm and at ease. It felt as if my dad and Nyx were in the room together. I kept my eyes closed taking in the feeling of relaxation water gave till it was time to turn north for earth.

"From the north I summon earth and ask that you grow within this circle the gift of manifestation, that the wishes and prayers from tonight will come to fruition."

I heard Zoey take in a deep breath and I did as well taking in a faint scent of hay- or grass. I still however smelt the sea and felt the cooling sensation of water. When I opened my eyes we were all facing the middle of the circle. I saw that the Vamp Poet was holding a big purple candle to Neferet.

"And last, I summon spirit to complete our circle and ask that you fill us with connection, so that as your children we may prosper together."

I immediately heard Nico and Zoey gasp as Neferet lit the purple candle and I closed my eyes as she started to move around the circle speaking to all of us, including us in her speech.

"This is the time of the fullest moon. All things wax and wane, even Nyx's children, her vampyres. But on this night the powers of life, of magick, and of creation are at their brightest- as is our Goddess's moon. This is the time of building… of doing."

I felt my heartbeat in my chest as she spoke her words, the way she said 'doing' sent a chill down my spine. I glanced around to see if maybe I could notice someone else having the same sensation as I did. Instead I saw she had everyone's attention, no one was slumped down in a pew or sneakily doing sudoku. I noticed Zoey was looking around as well and Nico looked me in the eye. I was going to get a text later, maybe.

"This is a time when the veil between the mundane world and the strange and beautiful realms of the Goddess become thin indeed. On this night may one transcend the boundaries of the worlds with ease, and know the beauty and enchantment of Nyx."

When Neferet spoke oddly I felt at peace, I remembered Elizabeth and started to feel better about her death- as if it was something natural. Something that wasn't scary or to be scared of. Then that feeling of peace was shattered when the poet started to speak.

"This is a time for weaving the ethereal into being, of spinning the strands of space and time to bring forth Creation. For life is a circle as well as a mystery. Our Goddess understands this, as does her consort, Erebus."

As he spoke the hair on my neck stood up on one end. He may not of done anything bad, but his manuariums reminded me so much of Luke, when Luke was pretending to be his friend. To use me to start a war between the gods. To stop my heart from beating outside of my chest I closed my eyes and drowned him out with my thoughts of when I decided to go home during the school year. I thought of my baby sister and bit my lip calming down. I didn't listen back into the ritual till I heard Neferet speak again.

"This is a time of traveling unseen in the full moonlight. A time to listen for music not fashioned by human or vampyre hands. It is time for oneness with the winds that caress us, and the bolt of lightning that mimics the spark of first life. It is a time to revel in the eternal sea and the warm rains that sooth us, as well as the verdant that surrounds and keeps us." I had kept my eyes closed but opened them to see her and the poet gave the four vamps who represented the elements a goblet, "All hail, O Goddess of Night and the full moon! All hail Night, from whom our blessings come. On this night we give thanks to thee!"

The four vamps went back to their place and Neferet continued. "In the mighty name of Nyx!"

"And of Erebus!" The poet said and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"We ask from within your sacred circle that you give us the knowledge to speak the language of the wilds, to fly with the freedom of a bird, to live the power and grace of the feline, and to find ecstasy and joy in life that would stir the very heights of our being. Blessed be!"

Neferet drank from the goblet she held, and then offered it to Loren who drank from it and said "blessed be." Then the four vamps mirroring Neferet went around the circle and offered each person to drink from the goblet. I was relieved to see Professor Penthesilea was the one to offer me a drink and blessing. The wine was a deep red and I couldn't help but think of Mr. D when I took a drink. I immediately understood why Mr. D was so upset about his restrictions. The wine tasted sweet and rich. I started to relax and smile.

When everyone had a drink the goblets were placed on a table and Neferet addressed us all once more. "Tonight I want each of us to spend at least a moment or two alone in the light of the full moon. Let its light refresh you and help you and help you to remember how extraordinary you are… or you are becoming." When Neferet said those words she looked directly at me and Zoey. I sat up straighter and looked her in the eye. "Bask in your uniqueness. Revel in your strength. We stand separate from the world because of our gifts. Never let us close the circle and embrace the night."

In reverse order Neferet thanked each element then put the flame out with her fingers. When she put out the candle representing water I felt a bit of sadness- like I was saying goodbye to my mom for camp. Then Neferet completed the ritual by saying, "This rite has ended. Merry meet and merry part and merry meet again!"

The crowd echoed: "Merry meet and merry part and merry meet again!"

That was it my first ritual of the Goddess was over, and I found out I distrusted one vampyre poet.

The circle dispersed quicker than I thought it would, I looked over to Zoey and noticed how she stayed behind thinking I moved back and walked side by side with her. I was about to ask if she was okay when I heard Shaunee ask the group, "Hey, you think they'll have Chinese food again tonight? I just loved it last full moon when they had that yummy moo goo stuff afterwards," Shaunee then looked at everyone and smirked, "Not to mention, my fortune cookie said 'you will make a name for yourself,' which is way cool."

"I'm so starved I don't care what they feed us as long as they feed us," Erin replied and we all chuckled a bit.

"Me too," Stevie Rae said through her giggles.

"For once we are in perfect agreement," Damien said, linking arms with Stevie Rae and Zoey which caused Zoey to link arms with me, again _Wizard of Oz _style. "Let's eat!"

Annabeth looked over and laughed, taking out her photo take a picture of all of us, "That's going to be my new background."

I laughed then realized why Zoey was being so quiet, "Hey guys, were forgetting something. Zoey has another ritual to go to." I mentioned and Zoey smiled in relief.

"Ah, crap!" Shaunee exclaimed in surprise.

"The hags from hell," Erin said with a frown.

"Want me to save you a plate?" Stevie Rae asked looking at Zoey.

"No, Aphrodite said they're going to feed me." Zoey exclaimed, starting to unlink our arms.

"Probably raw meat." Shaunee commented.

"Yeah, from some poor kid she caught in her nasty spider web," Erin continued.

"Guys, you're freaking Zoey out." Stevie Rae said then I got an idea by the look on her face and how she reacted to Aphrodite before.

"Zoey do you want me to show you to the rec hall?" I asked Then looked at the others, "When food is involved I move fast. Ask Annabeth."

Annabeth just started to laugh then winked at me, "One of the things you and Grover have in common."  
"Sounds like a plan!" Zoey said and everyone smiled. Stevie Rae smiled at me, clearly relieved that I offered to take her.

"I'll catch up with you guys." I said then looked through my bag and handed Zoey some Tums. "Let's get you to the hags."

She snorted and took the Tums shaking slightly. Nothing to weird can happen at this ritual, right?


	13. Food and Almost-Boyfriends

“Here it is.” I said stopping in front of the rec hall. I noticed Zoey looked worried and I gave her a smile. “Hey, you’ll be okay.”

She nodded, “Yeah, thank you for the Tums.” And gave me a brave smile.

“You’re engaging the enemy head on, be polite and don’t insult.” I told her in an upbeat tone.

“Right, save a place for me? This shouldn’t take long, I should be done and able to join guys for dinner.” Zoey said, clearly calming down.

“I’ll have Stevie Rae save a plate so maybe she can take it to your guys’s dorm.” I then nudged her shoulder a bit, “Hey don’t hurry. If you decide to join, me and Stevie Rae will say your reconnoitering and engaging the enemy head on.”

Zoey chuckled a bit, “I think Annabeth does that every day.” She then looked at the doors, “I should go inside.” 

“I’ll see you later.” I said then started my way to the dinning hall. 

As I walked to the dinning hall I thought about Aphrodite. More importantly how she acted around us. Like she was jealous of us? I don’t know who to explain it. Nothing she says that’s nasty seems genuine unless it was in defence after Shaunee or Erin. Her body language just told me she didn’t want to do what she was doing. Funny enough like the Aphrodite cabin after Drew took over. I looked up at the sky and sighed, Aphrodite wasn’t bad- she was being told to act this way. To be a mean girl. I needed to talk to Annabeth- possibly talk to Aphrodite. I wondered if I could bring this up to the rest of the herd. The more I thought about it I decided against it, at least not now. I probably shouldn’t mention it to Zoey yet, at least not until I talk to Annabeth. The more I walked my thoughts changed to the Ritual that happened. I thought about Nico and his reaction when Spirit was called into the circle and Zoey's reaction to all of the elements. I remembered how water affected me and smiled. 

When I got to the dining hall I grabbed two plates and then sat down next to Annabeth. When I sat down Stevie Rae looked at me and so were the others. I cleared my throat and looked at them all, “So what’s up?” I asked, trying to relive the awkwardness that I felt.

Stevie Rae looked at the scedond plate then smiled, “That’s for Zoey isn’t it?”

“What? Oh yeah, she wanted me to save her plate, but I told her I’d have you hold onto it in case she decided to stick around.” I answered handing the plate to Stevie Rae and everyone nodded. 

Shaunee then looked at everyone especially to Annabeth, “I’m just wondering what Zoey will do in the enemy's territory.”

“I have a feeling Zoey won't have the best time.” Will said and messed with his food. “I think something is going to happen that’s going to cause changes to start to happen.”

“Well that sounds ominous.” Nico said and Will blushed lightly. “But I agree, there is no way Aphrodite is going to be innocent.”

Erin then smiled a bit, “You guys are right and maybe Erik will come to Zoey’s rescue!” She hypothesized and everyone looked at her interested, “Oh come on Aphrodite does something sneaky, embarrassed Zoey and then Erik comes to the rescue and cheers her up.”

Everyone then smiled and I then thought back to the conversation I had with Zoey. I stayed quiet while everyone guessed at the thought of Zoey and Eric starting their relationship tonight. Before I noticed I finished my food and then stared at the plate. I should come clean to Annabeth, Will, and Nico. Then they would be able to help Zoey too. Teamwork has always worked for us. Plus I can ask Will if his dad has given him any messages. I felt someone nudge me and saw it was Annabeth and she had a worried look in her eyes.

“Percy are you okay?” She asked me and had her hand on my shoulder. 

I smiled softly and nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just getting lost in my thoughts.” I then got up, “I’m going to go out on a little walk to soak in some of the moon light.”

Annabeth nodded and stood up as well, “I’m going to walk with you so I can spend some time with you.”

Everyone chuckled and Will stood up, Nico following him. “Why not all four of us go out on a walk together and talk about the past.” Will said and Stevie Rae smiled.

“Alright the gangs all here, let’s go walk around campus and make niche jokes.” I said, causing Damien to laugh and confused Stevie Rae, Erin, and Shaunee.

“What the hell does niche mean?” Erin asked, causing everyone to laugh as well.

“Niche is basically to have a specific appeal. Like how you guys call each other Twin.” Damien explained after he calmed down.

The four of us then left and started to walk around the grounds. When we knew we were out of earshot from everyone we started to catch up and go over everything that has happened. I then found out they all knew why had been marked, they didn’t care anymore. Annabeth would trade anything sense this means she actually gets to be with me for as long as possible. Will confessed that he was chosen because apparently his skills with healing will be needed. Nico was just happy to really feel accepted somewhere. We all joked about how I can insult the gods and how they really can’t do anything. After we joked I told them about what my dad told me and how I told Zoey about us and how I am supposed to help guide her.

“So the gods are going to remove the mist and reveal themselves- all while Zoey has to be a hero?” Will asked as we sat down on a bench near the school's boundary walls. 

I nodded and sighed, “I didn’t tell Zoey about how the mist is going to be removed, but I think we should tell the rest of Nerd Herd about the gods. I don’t think so now but, later.” I then looked up and noticed how clouds were moving over the moon. 

“I can’t believe Neferet is bad news, and the fact Loren is reminding you of when Luke was manipulating you..” Annabeth said, processing everything and trying to come up with a battle plan. “This is nuts…”

I nodded then sighed as I continued to look up at the sky, “Did any of you feel anything during the ritual tonight?”

Annabeth and Will said a quick no but Nico made a noise. “Yeah, when Neferet evoked spirit I was filled with memories I didn’t know I had of my mom and Bianca, and I smelt dirt and was reminded of the times my dad has proven to care for me when she invoked earth.”

I nodded and looked at him, “I felt something with water, but smelled grass or hay when she invoked earth.”

Annabeth thought to herself and then her eyes went wide, “I would say you guys have affinities- but I think it’s your demigod powers interacting with the elements as they were called.” She said then smiled, “Percy water is your element, you can control the tides- make pockets of air under the water, your fighting becomes hitened when you have water on you, you can heal with water.” She then got excited as I could see everything was fitting together from her, “Poseidon is also the god of earthquakes, when you get really angry- sometimes the ground around you shakes, tremors slightly.”

Will nodded then smiled, “Yeah, Nico you can literally send a soul to the underworld, raise the dead, and open the ground around you.” 

Annabeth nodded, “You already have powers linked to the elements, I don’t think you have an affinity. You just have a stronger tie to the elements because of your godly parent. Infact if Leo and Jason were here I’d suspect that Leo would have felt something for fire and Jason would have felt something for air.”

I nodded then smiled and looked at the buckle on my bag, “I believe you are right. I do however think Zoey has an affinity for all the elements.”

“Why do you think that?” Annabeth asked after writing something in a notebook I didn’t relize she got out.

“She had a reaction to all of the elements, even spirit.” I answered and Annabeth’s jaw dropped. 

“Percy if she does have an affinity for all the elements she’d be the first vampyre  _ ever  _ to have an affinity for all of them. There is a record for one vampyre high priest to have an affinity for air, fire, water, and earth- but that was it.” Annabeth said quickly then her eyes widened. “Percy, that’s why you need to help guide Zoey.”

That last statement confused me, but I guess Nico got it because he spoke up, “You have been a prophecy kid since you were twelve, You are a natural leader. You are a powerful demigod, a child of the big three, the son of Poseidon. Sure we have all fought in wars and stopped powerful beings but you have led us.”

I nodded and chuckled, “Wow… ‘no pressure Percy.’” I said and Annabeth grabbed my hand. 

“You have us Seaweed brain. You’ll always have us- we’ll help you guide Annabeth and the Nerd Herd.” Annabeth said then kissed my cheek leaning her head on my shoulder. 

I looked at Annabeth and remembered the conversation I had with my mom, “Have you called your dad?”

She nodded, “Yeah, the first chance I got alone. He- offered to try to find a job in Oklahoma, even my step-mom was ready to move.” She said tears coming down her face, I smiled gently and watched as she chuckled and wiped them away. “Mathew and Bobby wanted to know if I had sprouted fangs and if you looked like Edward in Twilight.

We all chuckled and Nico looked up into the sky shaking his head. Will laughing rubbed his neck, “My mom offered to send me a signed CD for Stevie Rae, she also told me she was getting a signed Kenny Chesney CD for Stevie Rae. No questions asked.”

“I’ll bet Sally and Paul had the same reaction. Ready to pack up and move to Oklahoma.” Nico said and I nodded.

“Yeah, I told them they didn’t have to, but I don’t think that’s the plan.” I said and everyone smiled and laughed.

“Watch your mom show up during the summer months with the surprise that Paul is teaching at Southern Intermediate High School.” Annabeth said and I laughed and chuckled a bit. 

I smiled then dropped my expression when I heard a voice come from further down the wall. I looked over and listened closely and realized it was Zoey’s voice. I noticed everyone else noticed too so we stood up and started to walk that way. As I walked closer I realized she was talking to a cat- yet I heard a slight shake in her voice like she was calming down from having a panic attack. I started to walk slower so I didn’t startle Zoey and wondered what might have caused her to have a panic attack or maybe just a small freak out. I noticed she was sitting on the top of the wall holding a lion colored cat.

“You know, baby girl, I’m so glad I found you today; I really needed something good to happen to me after the night I’ve had. You would not believe-” I heard Zoey say yet cut off as she stared at something in the distance. There was a girl hidden by the shadows further down the wall. Looking ather caused the hair on my arms to stand on end. 

The girl then quickly looked up to where Zoey was sitting on the wall. We all started to move cautiously as I noticed Zoey froze in fear. As we got closer a cold chill went down my spine. I quickly looked over to Nico who looked at me and nodded in conframation. It was Elizabeth. The fledgling that died earlier today. I felt Annabeth grabbed onto my hand tightly. Something was right. I saw that Elizabeth looked right into Zoey’s eyes then made a terrible shrieking noise before running off. That caused me to run over to Zoey as I saw the cat in her lap freak out. 

“It’s okay! It’s okay!” Zoey said tears in her eyes when she looked down she saw us for and I could tell she was frozen in fear. “I moved to climb up and so did Annabeth, Nico and Will stayed on the ground looking around. 

“Are you okay?” I asked her and she took a deep breath and nodded. 

“Yeah I’m okay… by any chance are ghosts real?” She asked, then I heard a voice come from the other side of the wall.

“Zoey! Zoey! Is that you?”

“Who- who is it?” Zoey called out and Nala jumped down into Wills arms for a second before going over and sitting on a bench waiting for Zoey.

“Of course it’s her! Like I couldn’t recognize my own best friend’s voice? Jeesh, she hasn’t been gone  _ that  _ long!” Another voice yelled diffrent from the first.

I looked over to Zoey and saw her eyes grow wide. “Kayla?” She asked trying to sheild her eyes from the flash lights. 

“Well, I told you we’d find her, you always want to give up too soon.” The first voice said and saw Zoey get a slightly annoyed look on her face.

“Heath?” 

“Yep! Whoo-hoo! We found ya baby!” The guy yelled which caused Annabeth to frown and roll her eyes. I watched as he hurled himself up the wall like a drunken monkey. I looked at Will who was glaring super hard. Nothing good was going to happen with this.

Even though Zoey had an annoyed look on her face she called down at him, “Heath! Be careful. If you fall you’re going to break something.”

“Not me!” Man this guy was arrogant, not being able to take the stupidity Annabeth jumped down from the wall and watched with Nico and Will. “Hey, Zoey, check it out- look at me; I’m king of the world!” 

I rolled my eyes and Zoey frowed, “Okay, there’s no need to  _ forever  _ make fun of my unfortunate ex-infatuation with Leonardo.” She said jokingly then I saw anger flash in her eyes, “Kinda like my unfortunate  _ ex _ -infatuation with  _ you _ .” She said and stared down Heath.

“Hey, you’re not still mad about Dustin and Drew are you? Forget them! They’re retards.” Heath said which caused me to get angry. “And, anyway, we came all the way over here to bust you out.”

“What?!” I exclaimed which caused Zoey to smirk a bit and Heath looked over to me. 

“Who the fuck are you?” He asked me and looked me up and down.

“I am Percy Blofis, a vampyre fledgling and this house of night just like  _ Zoey _ .” I said angry at how stupid this man was. No wonder Zoey dumped him. 

“What’s going on? I want to see! Someone help me get up there, but be careful. Let me put my new purse down. Oh, and I better take off these shoes. Zoey, you would not believe the sale you missed yesterday at Bakers. All of their summer shoes totally on closeout. I mean,  _ serious  _ closeout. Seventy percent off. I got five pairs for…” 

I heard Zoey take a deep breath as Kayla continued to talk about shoes and clothes. “Help her up, now. It’s the only way she’ll stop talking.”

Heath helped Kayla up and she looked me up and down and smirked. “Who is this?” 

Heath looked back at me and glared, Zoey got angry too and she bit her tongue, “Like I told heath I’m Percy Blofis.” I curled my nose when I smelled the alcohol and something else- weed. That’s what I smelled. 

I could tell Zoey heard it too as she looked Kayla dead in the eyes surprised and said, “Kayla you’ve been drinking  _ and  _ smoking?”

“She needed some fortification.” Heath said but dragged out the final word.

“Since when have you started smoking pot?!” Zoey asked, clearly uncomfortable and angry.

“It’s no big deal, Zo. I just have a joint once in a while. They’re safer than cigarettes.” Heath said with a dumb goofy smile.

I heard Will scoff and looked down to see him looking disgusted and Annabeth had her head in her hands.

“Heath. They are not safe then cigarettes- and even if they are, it’s not saying much!” Zoey exclaimed. “I don’t think this is smart to do.”

“You don’t always know  _ everything _ .” Kayla said in a snotty tone.

I saw Zoey look between her and Heath and nodded, “Clearly, you’re right. I don’t know  _ everything _ .” She took a deep breath. “You should leave.” She said to both Kayla and Heath but Kayla was the only one who got the hint, and jumped down to the other side of the wall. Zoey looked at Heath, “You too.”

“Zo, I came to bust you out.” Heath said looking at her.

“Heath, look at my forehead.”

“So you got the crescent moon mark thing.”

“Yes, because I’ve been marked. That means my body is going through the Change to become a vampyre.” Zoey explained talking to him like he was a child- or dog.

I noticed how Heath looked over her body and felt my blood boil. He looked at her like she was a piece of meat for sale. I noticed Zoey fixed her outfit and stared him down.

“Zo, whatever’s happening to your body is cool with me. You look seriously hot. You’ve always been beautiful, but now you look like a real goddess.” Heath said, looking at her with what could be called a love sick look.

“Heath, I’m sorry, but things have changed.” She said softly looking at them

Heath shook his head, “Not with me they haven’t.” He then without warning slid his hand onto her knee and kissed him. 

Zoey jerked back and grabbed his wrist tightly, “Heath! I’m trying to talk to you!”

“How about you talk, and I kiss.” He said and leaned close to Zoey. 

That’s when I saw a panic flood over Zoey’s face frozen in shock. That’s when I pushed Heath away from her. I heard Zoey breath once again.

“Leave.” I said to Heath in a very low tone. It caused Zoey to look at him. 

“Who th efuck do you think you are?” Heath asked me and I smiled.

“I think I’m a man who knows how to respect a woman’s wishes. Unlike you. No leave. Zoey doesn’t want to be with you.” I said and then realization flooded his senses. Finally he looked over to Zoey then frowned.

“Go Heath. Don’t come back.” Zoey said a determined look in her eyes.

Heath had a sad look but climbed down to the other side of the wall. Once I saw him get into a truck I got down and helped Zoey down as well.

Zoey had tears in her eyes and then sat down on the bench. Annabeth walked over to her and offered a hug to her. Zoey hugged Annabeth and Zoey started to sob. Annabeth rubbed Zoey’s back and looked pissed off. After a while and Zoey stopped crying, I noticed another fledgling was walking over. 

Annabeth was looking through her bag for a Kleenex when I saw the fledgling went to his pocket and handed her the package. 

“Here.” He said and ZOey looked up surprised.

She got a small blush and smiled slightly, “Th-thanks.”

“No problem.” He looked around at all of us and chuckled, “I heard the crying and walked over to see if I could help someone out. But it looks like you got a whole crew.” He said to Zoey which caused her to smile.

“Yeah, Erik this is Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and Will.” Zoey explained and Eric smiled at us.

“Nice to meet you- I’m Erik Night.” He said and that’s when I got an Idea.

“Nice to meet you too, Zoey are you okay? I should get to my dorm room and do my Soc homework.” I asked and she nodded.

“Thank you Percy.” She said and I smiled. 

“Of course.” I said and Annabeth got the memo as well. Will and Nico made sure she was okay then we walked back to the dorm leaving Zoey to be alone with Erik.

“Will she be okay?” Will asked in a soft tone.

I nodded, “I have a good feeling Erik will help her.” Everyone then smiled a bit and I looked back behind me to see Erik just listening to Zoey rant. I smiled and looked back to the others.


	14. Dragon Knows the Truth

I got to my dorm a few minutes later and when I got into the room Damien looked up at me quickly then went back to doing his homework. I looked over to my side of the room and noticed the boxes. I smiled and realized my mom must of priority shipped my stuff- or asked dad to help. I put my bag by the nightstand, and opened the first box and saw it was my bedding. I continued to unpack and then went to remake my bed. As I went to put on the fitted sheet my shoulder popped. “Oh fuck.” I said and sat down, luckily I had put on the sheet but Damien looked over concerned. 

“Are you okay Percy?” He said as he looked at me as I rolled my shoulder.

“Yeah, I think my shoulder is just going to be giving me trouble today.” I said and Damien chuckled a bit.

“Want me to help you unpack?” He asked looking at my boxes. 

I smiled and shook my head, “Nah, in fact my shoulder isn’t hurting anymore.”

Damien nodded and then put away the homework he had finished. “How was your walk?” He asked me and I smiled.

“Oh it was good. Many niche jokes were shared.” I said which caused Damien to laugh. 

He then looked at me and then chuckled, “It just occurred to me, I really don’t know a lot about you. Other than that, you’re a great friend and a protective friend.”

“Hm, well I used to live in Manhattan, New York.” I commented working on getting the bed made. 

“Wait New York?” Damien asked and I looked back at him.

“Yeah, what’s so interesting about that fact?” I asked him and Damien chuckled.

“Nothing it’s just, you fit in so well here I assumed you were from around here.” 

“Oh I just adapt well.” I then chuckled and bit sighed as I sat down on my remade bed. “I went through six schools in six years because of something always happening that I got blamed for.” I explained then laughed, “I’ve just learned how to adapt well.”

Damien nodded then smiled, “Well I am from Texas, the longhorn state.”

I noticed how his tone became bitter but I decided not to pry. I knew if he wanted me to know he would tell me. So I decided to lighten up the mood. “So Erik night is hot, but I think you all are overplaying it.”

I overheard Damien gasp as I went to open another box. “We did not overplay how hot Erik Night is, are you kidding?”

I turned around and opened the closet and started to hang up my clothes, “He is hot- one of the hottest men I’ve seen. He’s just not god tier level hot.”

“I can not believe that you don’t think Erik is the hottest person.” Damien said with the biggest smile on his face.

“Well you haven't seen Will’s dad.” I said and then smirked, “No wonder Naomi Solace fell for that man.”

Damien was quiet then looked at me with wide eyes, “Wait Percy do you-?”

I shook my hand in a so-so gesture as I opened the empty dresser drawers. “I love Annabeth and don’t know where I would be without her- but I do look at another guy time to time and think ‘damn’. Example: Will's dad and Taylor Lautner.”

Damien smiled then chuckled a bit, “Does Annabeth know?”

“Well yeah, she shares my love for Taylor Lautner.” I said and started to break down the boxes, I put them in the closet where I saw others. I sat down on the bed and Damien was smiling.

“So you saw Erik Night on your walk?” Damien asked and I sat down and sighed.

“Kinda, I met him after some shit went down with Zoey and her old friends.” I said rubbing my neck.

“What happened- or do you not want to say?” Damien asked and sighed.

“I think it would be up to Zoey to tell you, but as Me, Annabeth, Nico, and Will were helping calm down Zoey from the disaster that happened. Erik showed up with some Kleenex.” I said and Damien listened close smiling.

“He said he heard someone crying and wanted to see if he can help.” I chuckled a bit, “He said that he then saw she had ‘a crew’, After he gave Zoey some Kleenex, we left them alone and started back to the dorms.” I said and Damien smiled.

“I see what you did.” Damien said in a sing-song voice.

“If I got the slightest bad feeling I wouldn’t have left Zoey alone with him. But I felt that I could leave Zoey alone with him and she would be fine.” I then smiled and sat on my bed. 

“Zoey better spill what happened tomorrow at lunch. You know the Twins will want to know about this.” Damien said which caused me to smile. 

“I have a feeling she will.” I chuckled then yawned, “Honestly I hope it works out between them.”

Damien nodded, “I do too.” He yawned as well and then got up grabbing some pjs and went to the bathroom. 

I got up and changed into my own pjs and started my homework. I hadn’t realized how much of it I had already done. All I had to do was read the second chapter for lit. I sat down with  _ A Night to Remember  _ and started to read. I had some trouble getting through the chapter to the point I hadn’t realized Damien walked back in the room. I had to reread multiple sentences. But after about an hour I had finished the chapter and I put the book back in my bag. I looked up at the ceiling and let out a big breath. I then turned off the lamp on my nightstand, took off my watch, and plugged in my phone before I rolled over and closed my eyes quickly falling asleep.

***

The next morning I woke up and got showered and dressed, when I walked out of the bathroom I grabbed my bag and looked at Damien. “Hey I’m going to head to breakfast. I’ll see you in sketching.”

“Okay man, See you then.” Damien replied and Cammy meowed as well. 

I smiled and walked to get breakfast and grab something quick. I wanted to talk to Dragon about why he pushed me so hard- and if he’s ever noticed if the house of night has been haunted. The sight we saw yesterday before the fiasco with Zoey’s old friends worried me a little bit. I also wanted to know why Dragon ‘has high hopes for me’ and what those hopes are. I fixed my bag and grabbed a breakfast bar not feeling hungry but I knew I needed something in my system. I ate the bar as I walked and took a deep breath once I got outside. When I got to the gym I noticed Dragon wasn’t in the man room so I walked over to the door that looked to be his office. 

I opened the door and saw Dragon looking over paperwork. He had this look of immense concentration that I just couldn’t seem to place. I then knocked on the door and Dragon looked up. Dragon gave me his signature small smile and motioned for me to come in. “Good Evening Percy, is there something you need?”

I nodded and then walked into the office, ‘Yesterday while I was on a walk to take in the moonlight, I saw something that has stuck with me by the border wall near the oak tree…” I said trailing off. I hadn’t realized I had left everyone else out of my story.

“Percy, why don’t you sit down while you tell me about this.” Dragon said moving some paperwork out of the way.

I nodded and sat down in the chair in front of his desk. I took a deep breath, “I don’t know what I really saww, but I do know it looked like Elizabeth.” When I said that Dragon closed his eyes and nodded his head. “I know it couldn’t have been Elizabeth, but is it possible that there was a ghost or something?”

Dragon stayed quiet clearly thinking about it long and hard before he made a decision. “Even with all the ‘supernatural’ wonders Nyx grants our world, I truly believe she would have taken Elizabeth’s spirit to her open fields.” He said then stood up and closed his door. “However, I know you did see something. I do not believe it’s a ghost.”

He walked back over and sat down and stared at me, “Dragon, wait do you believe it’s actually Elizabeth? But how is that possible?” 

Dragon nodded and then looked me in the eyes. “Οι ψυχές των νεαρών που δεν έχουν κάνει την αλλαγή δεν έχουν ξεκουραστεί για κάποια στιγμή.”

I stared at him in shock then registered what he told me, “Not gone to rest? How do you know?”

He looked to the window, “I can sense the souls of the dead, it comes with who my father is.” He took a deep breath and looked back at me, “Thanatos fell in love with my mother, and then I was born.” He chuckled a bit and then sighed. “My step-father sent me to america the first chance he got- that chance came when I may have messed around with someone's daughter.”

I nodded and started to calm down a bit then looked at him, “You knew from the begining- you knew who my father was.”

Dragon nodded, “Truthfully I didn’t know who till you came in with that bag.”

“Is that why you have high hopes for me?” I asked and Dragon chuckled.

“In part, but it’s mostly because of the strong aptitude you have for the sword.” He sat back into his chair and sighed. “I haven't met someone with such skill in so long.” With all this new information I sat back in the chair overwhelmed, I felt like my head was going to explode or implode. I put my hand to my head just looking around. I think Dragon could tell I was overwhelmed because I heard him make a small noise, “Percy I am going to want you to stay in here till the period is over.”

I nodded then looked up at him, “When the circle is cast, do you feel anything when Neferet evokes any of the elements?”

He nodded with a smile, “Spirit. It makes me feel close to my father.” He got up and walked out of the office, closing the door.

I slunk into the chair and closed my eyes. I took a couple breaths before getting out a notebook and writing notes to Annabeth, Will, and Nico about what I had just learned. I carefully thought out each sentence. As I finished the last note the bell went off and I jumped out of my seat. I took a deep breath and gathered my things to continue on with my day.

** _[Translation]_ **

** _Οι ψυχές των νεαρών που δεν έχουν κάνει την αλλαγή δεν έχουν ξεκουραστεί για κάποια στιγμή. _ **

** _=_ **

** _The souls of fledglings who have not made the change have not gone to rest for sometime now._ **


	15. Taking Down the Dark Daughters

After my chat with Dragon and just sitting and writing during first hour my day got extremely normal. Sketching went on normally and I gave the note I wrote for Annabeth to her, lit went on wonderfully. I had completely calmed down by then and nottest how Zoey had a contemplative look on her face. I knew she had a plan for something, because that contemplative look Zoey had is the same look Annabeth got when she was making a plan. Spanish was coming to me quicker and I wondered if I could get Leo to quiz me. I then quickly realized from the beginning that Leo quizzing me would be a bad Idea.

Then it was time for lunch, a salad bar, I saw Zoey and I walked behind her building my salad. I noticed how far into her thoughts she was and then saw Erik walk up to her. I smiled as I built my salad then heard Zoey jump when Erik spoke up.

“Don’t you think baby corns are scary?” There’s just something wrong about their midget bodies.” Erik said which caused me to hold back a snort.

“Oh hi,” Zoey said through a chuckle, “You scared me.”

“Z, I think I’m making a habit coming up from behind you.” He said then winked at me slightly.

Zoey giggled a bit and I couldn’t help but notice the twins were watching Zoey and Erik’s every move. 

“You look like you’ve recovered from yesterday.” Erik said I looked at the twins who looked at me.

“Yeah, luckily I had some awesome friends to help me.” Zoey said and smiled at Erik. 

“And I heard you are joining the Dark Daughters.”

Erin and Shaunee sucked air in and I looked at the who looked confused and kinda appalled.

“Yep.”

“That’s cool. That group needs some new bl0od.”

“You say ‘that group’ like you don’t belong to it. Aren’t you a Dark Son?”

“Yeah, but it’s not the same as being a Dark Daughter. We’re just ornamental. Kinda the opposite of how it is in the human world. All the guys know that we’re just there to look good and keep Aphrodite amused.”

Zoey looked at Erik holding her plate, “And is that what you’re still doing, amusing Aphrodite?”

“As I said last night, not anymore, which is one reason I don’t really consider myself a member of the group. I’m sure they’d officially kick me out if it wasn’t for that little acting thing I do.” Erik said watching Zoey’s expression.

“You mean ‘little’ as in Broadway and LA already being interested in you.”

“Yep, just as little as Percy being in the running to becoming a sword master while only being a third former.” He then grinned at Zoey, “You know that’s not who I really am.” He leaned down and whispered something in Zoey’s ear.

“Oh, please. Does thatline work for you?”

Erik put on an offended look, “Line? No, Z. That’s no line, and I can prove it.”

“Sure you can.” Zoey said in a mistavious tone.

“I can. Come to the movies with me tonight. We’ll watch my favorite DVDs of all time.”

“How does that prove anything?” Zoey said looking at Erik with an amused look.

“It’s  _ Star Wars _ , the original ones. I know all the lines for all the parts.” Erik leaned down again and whispered to Zoey. 

I started to zone out and only heard her laugh in response as we got to the end of the salad bar and Erik walked Zoey to our table. Damien had a smirk on his face as he watched Zoey and Erik, Stevie Rae was gawking, Annabeth was smiling at them, Nico had a smirk, and Will secretly fistbumped me.

“So, will you go… with me… tonight?” Erik asked looking at Zoey smiling.

I saw Zoey’s face fall and then I realized she wanted to do something tonight. “Erik, I would love to watch  _ Star Wars  _ with you, but I have some really important plans tonight.”

Erik looked at Zoey’s body language and while he was disappointed he smiled and said, “It’s okay, we’ll do it next time.”

“Next time.” Zoey agreed and then she sat down. She looked at everyone and then I realized everyone but me and Annabeth looked at her with jaws dropped. “What?”

“My exact thoughts twin.” Erin said looking at Zoey.

“You have lost every last bit of your mind,” Shaunee simply said.

“I hope you have a reason for blowing him off. He looks like a puppy dog who got scolded.” Stevie Rae said and Damien looked at me with a knowing look.

“Guys, I don’t know about you but I don’t think Zoey liked the fact she had to tell him no.” I said in a harsh tone which caused everyone from ganging up on Zoey. “So what is it your planning- and don’t say you aren’t planning something. I saw the look you had in lit, it’s the same one Annabeth gets when she makes a plan.”

“Well, I’m planning to take down Aphrodite.” Zoey said looking at me then smiled to the group.

That’s when the table went silent, Annabeth smiled excitement in her eyes. Nico and Will both looked at Zoey intrigued. I realized we were the only ones who were confident in her. Damien was the first one to speak up.

“You know that does seem more important than watching  _ Star Wars  _ with the hottest guy in the school.” Damien said and I rolled my eyes.

“She joined the Dark Daughters.” Shaunee brought up.

“What!” Damien squeaked his voice cracking hard.

“She's reconnoitering, engaging the enemy head on. A plan worthy of Athena.” I commented then looked over to Annabeth, “Isn’t that right Wise Girl.”

“It’s a start to a plan worthy of Athena, Seaweed Brain.” Annabeth said and looked at Zoey, “Lucky you have eight friends who are ready to help you.”

Will nodded, “That’s right so tell us what you have so far, then we can help you along the way.”

“Well…” Zoey started and took a deep breath. “I thought I’d perform an ancient purification prayer based on Cherokee ritual and ask Nyx to help me come up with a plan.”

Everyone stayed silent for a while and I locked eyes with Zoey, “You know, asking Nyx for some help isn’t a bad idea.”

“Are you Cherokee?” Shaunee asked, looking at Zoey.

“You look Cherokee.” Erin commented.

“Hello! Her last name is Redbird. She’s Cherokee,” Stevie Rae said with such a final tone I smiled. 

“Anyway, as I was saying, trying to contact our goddess for help is not a bad idea.” I said and everyone nodded. I looked over to Zoey. “What has made you want to react so soon?”

“I think Nyx might actually hear me and, maybe, give me some kind of clue as to what I should do about horrid Aphrodite.” I nodded for her to continue thinking about Aphrodite. “Something inside me says it's just wrong to let her get away with all the crap she’s getting away with.”

“Let me tell them!” Stevie Rae said suddenly bouncing out of her chair. “They won’t tell anyone. Really. And it’d help if they knew.”

“What the F?” Erin said looking directly at Zoey.

“Okay, now you have no choice,” Shaunee said, pointing to Stevie Rae with her fork. “She knew if she said that we would pester the crap outta you till you told us whatever it is she’s talking about.”

Zoey frowned at STevie Rae and Stevie Rae looked down and mumbled a sorry I then looked at the other four who just nodded to me. “Hey, Zoey if you tell us what Stevie Rae wants us to know- I’ll tell everyone about that one thing I told you about.” 

Zoey looked at me then just nodded but she still looked at the others and said, “You promise you won’t tell anyone?” We all promised and she took a deep breath. “I think I can feel the five elements when a circle is cast.”

I smirked at Annabeth, Nico, and Will who just stared at me in a surprised look. Stevie Rae had this smug look then noticed my smirk and got confused. She shook her head and then said, “You still think she can’t take down Aphrodite?”

“I  _ knew  _ there was more to your mark then falling down and hitting your head!” Shaunee said with a big smile.

I saw Erin's face then spoke up, “Remember guys no one else can know.” I said looking at the Twins who looked a bit sheepish.

“There aren't any records of any High Priestess who has had an affinity with all five elements.” Damien said, still a bit in shock.

“That’s right which mean, Zoey may be one of the most power vampyres in history. She’ll be able to take out Aphrodite.” Annabeth said which caused everyone to get excited.

“Zoey, when will we be doing your ritual?” I asked her and she blinked.

“We?” She asked, looking at all of us.

“You’re not in this alone, Zoey.” Stevie Rae said with a smile.

Zoey opened her mouth to protest but then Damien cut her off, “You need us, even the most puissant High Priestess needs her circle.”

Zoey was quiet for a moment, “I hadn’t thought about casting a circle. I was just going to do a purification prayer.”

“I am not positive this will work, but can you work casting a circle into the process of the prayer?” Annabeth asked and Zoey thought about it for a moment and nodded.

“Plus, if you really do have an affinity for the five elements, I’ll bet we’ll be able to sense it when you cast your own circle. Right Damien?” Stevie Rae said, then looked at Damien.

“Seems logical to me.” Damien said looking at Zoey.

Zoey smiled and relaxed then looked at us all, “I’m going to need a smudge stick, It’s for the purification part of the ritual.” She explained and then looked at all of us, “What works best is dried lavender and sage mixed together, but if I have to I can use pine.”

“I can get the lavender and sage.” Both Damien and Annabeth said and then chuckled. 

“Professor Anastasia has told me if I need anything I can ask her for it.” Annabeth explained.

“And we can say we're collecting it for an upperclassmen.” Damien confirmed.

Zoey smiled at them both then went back to the ritual. “Well, in the ritual Grandma always thanked the seven sacred directions of the Cherokee people honor: north, south, east, west, sun, earth, and self. But I think I should make the prayer more specific to nyx.”

I saw Zoey chew her lip thinking and Nico spoke up, “Go with your gut Zoey.”

“Yeah, that would be smart because Nyx isn’t allied with the sun- she’s allied with the moon.” Shaunee commented.

“Okay, then I’ll need a candle for each of the five elements.” Zoey said looking at everyone.

“Easy-peasy, the temple is never locked and there are zillions of circle candles in there.” Erin informed her.

“Is it okay to take them?” Zoey asked cautiously.

“It’s fine as long as we bring them back.” Damien reassured Zoey.

“That’s it.” Zoey said then smiled looking at everyone. “After dinner Five o’clock. Let’s not all go together. Let’s meet at the huge oak tree by the eastern border wall.’ Zoey then looked at Me, Nico, Will, and Annabeth. “Percy, WIll, Nico, and Annabeth know the way.”

Damien looked at Annabeth, “I trust you to get me there.” She smiled and nodded.

Nico and Will then looked to the Twins, “We can get the candles together and we'll show the way.”

I smiled and chuckled a bit, Zoey then looked at me, “Percy you don’t mind if you come with me and Stevie Rae?”

I shook my head, “Not at all.”

Shaunee then popped her head at me, “Wait you were supposed to tell us something too!.”

I thought about it for a moment, “It’s really better I tell you when we are alone. I’ll tell you after the ritual and prayer.”

Everyone nodded and I saw that they all had extremely curious expressions- well everyone who didn’t know. I continued to eat my lunch as everyone moved to excited chatter. I smiled as I ate, Zoey was a natural at taking charge. A leader in the making.


	16. Zoey's Prayer

I sat under the tree with Stevie Rae and watched as Zoey passed around thinking and ever so often looking up to see if anyone was coming. Zoey then sat down taking a deep breath. “I hope the rest of them can find it,” she then looked at me. “It didn’t seem this dark last night.”

“It wasn’t. It’s really cloudy tonight, so the moon’s having trouble shining through. But don’t worry, the Change is doing really cool things for our night vision.” Stevie Rae said and reached up to scratch the Zoey saved yesterday. “Heck, I think I can see as good as Nala.” Nala then as if on cue Nala purred and I couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Don’t worry Zoey, even if it’s a bit dark me, Annabeth, Nico, and Will are all used to having to find something in the dark.” I said with a smile I then noticed her look and relized what she was upset about. “Z-bird, you just hurt Erik’s ego a bit, be nice and he’ll ask you out again.”

Steive Rae chuckled a bit and looked at me, “Z-bird?” She asked and I nodded.

“You’ll notice that Me, Annabeth, Nico, and Will all have nicknames for each other. I’m Seaweed Brain, Annabeth is Wise Girl, Will is Sunshine Boy, and Nico is Ghost King.” I noticed how Zoey looked over to me and just nodded. “Actually those nicknames link up to what I’m going to tell everyone after the ritual.”

Zoey looked at me then bit her cheek, “You don’t have to tell them-”

I raised a hand up, “Nope, I told Shaunee that I would tell them- plus I’ve always planned to tell them.”

Zoey smiled then looked at me, “How did you know I was talking about Erik?” 

“That’s- well, history has proven that’s  _ not  _ what I would be thinking about, but! I am a male who likes girls, and I know that you also would be worried about how Erik acted at dinner today.” I said and Stevie Rae giggled a bit. “So I’m telling you as a male, his ego is just hurt.”

Zoey then sighed, “I should be thinking about the circle I have to cast- which I’ve done before- and the purification ritual. Not some boy.” 

“He’s no ‘some boy’, He’s some  _ fiiine  _ boy,” Stevie Rae replied which caused all of us to laugh. 

I looked over and saw Damien and Annabeth had started to walk over. “You must be talking about Erik.” “Damien said and looked at Zoey with a kind look, “Don’t worry I saw the way he was looking at you at lunch today. He’ll ask you again.”

Zoey smiled, “Thank you, Percy has given me the pep talk.” Zoey mentioned then looked at me. “Did you guys get the sage and lavender?”

Annabeth nodded and took a bundle from her bag, “Damien mixed the sage and lavender himself.”

“I hope it’s okay that I tied them like that.” Damien said as Annabeth gave Zoey the bundle.

Zoey smiled and looked at the both of them, “It’s perfect, thank you guys.”

Damien looked relieved then added a bit shyly, “I used my cross-stitch thread.”

“Hey, I told you before you shouldn’t be ashamed that you like to cross-stitch. I think it’s a cute hobby. Plus, you’re really good at it,” Stevie Rae said with a kind smile.

Damien smiled sadly, “I wish my dad thought so…”

I got angry at the fact Damien felt ashamed that he cross-stitched so I looked at Annabeth. “Hey did you get the blanket I made for you from my dad?”

Annabeth smiled at what I was doing, “The one you crocheted with your mom so you had a hobby to share with her- yes. Yes he did.”

Damien looked at me surprised, “You crochet?”

I nodded then looked at him, “Hey we should make a textil hobby club, like me and you teach everyone how to work with yarn and string.”

Zoey nodded and smiled, “I think that would be a fun idea, plus I’d really like to know how to cross-stitch.”

Damien smiled at Zoey, “I can teach you anytime, Z.”

The Twins then walked up with Nico and Will. I saw that they all were holding candles. Will smiled as he held a yellow candle,”We got the candles.” He said and Nico rolled his eyes. 

“Obviously, they can see that.” Nico said which caused everyone to chuckle and it was Will’s turn to roll his eyes.

Zoey smiled and then looked at us all, “Awsome, okay, let’s move over here so we’re a little away from the trunk but still standing under the branches.” She paused and thought about what to do next. “I’m going to give four of you each a candle- and just like the vamps in Neferet’s Full Moon Ritual, you’re going to represent that Element. I’ll be spirit.” When she said that Nico handed her the purple candle he was holding and Zoey smiled. “I’m the center of the circle. The rest of you take your place around me.” Without hesitation Zoey switched the candles Shaunee and Erin held. “Shaunee you’ll be fire and Erin, you’ll be water.”

“Sounds good to me, I mean, everyone knows how hot I am.” Shaunee said and went to her spot. 

“Water is perfect, I used to like to lay out- which involves swimming when I needed to cool off.” Erin said getting to her spot in the circle.

Zoey then looked at Stevie Rae and gave the green circle Nico was holding to Stevie Rae, “You’re Earth.” 

Stevie Rae smiled and got into her place around the circle, “Green’s my favorite color!”

Zoey then looked at Damien and smiled, “You will be air, your element opens the circle.” She said and Damien smiled and walked to his spot. Me, Annabeth, Nico, and Will then watched from the oak but Zoey looked at us, “Percy I want you to stand between Erin and Stevie Rae. Annabeth I want you to stand between Shaunee and Erin, Nico I want you to stand between Damien and Stevie Rae, and Will, I want you to stand between Damien and Shaunee.”

We all moved to our spots and realized she put us in places that would correspond with our godly parents- me and Nico more prominently. Everyone looked excited then looked over at Zoey for what happens next. She took a deep breath then she addressed us again, “Here is how you use the smudge stick.” She stood in front of Damien, starting where the circle would open. “Smudging is a ritual way to cleanse a person, place or an object of negative energies, spirits, or influences. The smudging ceremony involves the burning of special, sacred plants and herbal resins, then, either passing an object through the smoke, or fanning the smoke around a person or place. The spirit of the plant purifies whatever is being smudged.” She paused in her lesson and then looked at Damien. “Ready?”

“Affirmative.” Damien responded in typical excited Damien fashion.

Zoey lit the bundle of herbs, let them burn for a while before blowing them out so that all that was left were nicely smoking embers. She then started at Damien’s feet wafting the smoke up his body while she continued her explanation of the ceremony. “It is really important to remember that we’re asking the spirits of the sacred plants we’re using to help us, and we should show them proper respect by acknowledging their powers.”

“What does lavender and sage do?” Stevie Rae asked and I smiled at her a bit.

As Zoey made her way smudging Damien’s body she answered Stevie Rae, “White sage is used a lot in traditional ceremonies. It drives out negative energies, spirits, and influences. Actually, desert sage does the same thing, but I like white sage better because it smells sweeter.” She looked at Damien and smiled, “Good choice, Damien.”

“Thanks, but Annabeth was the one to actually pick it out.” Damien said and looked over at Annabeth who smiled.

“I asked my friend Piper about the purification prayer and she remembered her Grandfather telling her white sage is good for a purification prayer.” Annabeth said then blushed, “Piper is part Cherokee as well.” 

Zoey looked over at Annabeth and smiled, “I’m glad you asked her then.” Zoey then continued with her explanation looking at Damien, “Okay, know turn clockwise and I’ll finish up with your back. My grandma always uses lavender in all of her smudge sticks. I’m sure part of the reason is that she owns a lavender farm.”

“Cool!” Stevie Rae said watching Zoey.

“Yeah, it’s an awesome place.” Zoey said, returning the smile, but continuing to smudge Damien. “The other part of the reason she uses lavender is because it is able to restore balance and create a peaceful atmosphere. It also draws loving energy and positive spirits.” She finished Damien then tapped his shoulder, “Okay, you’re done.”

She then moved to Will and started to smudge him, I saw Stevie Rae and a slightly scared expression on her face. “Positive spirits? I didn’t know we’d be calling anything other than the elements to the circle.”

“Please. Just please, Stevie Rae.” Shaunee said, frowning at Stevie Rae. “You can not be a vampyre and be afraid of ghosts.”

“Nope. It doesn’t even sound right.” Erin agreed.

I looked at Stevie Rae and Nico spoke up, “Those who don’t have caution when it comes to the souls of the dead are the ones in the wrong.” He said to the Twins in a tone that shut them up. He then looked at Stevie Rae, “However with the cautions Zoey is taking to make sure they are positive- not negative spirits, we will be okay.”

“But wait, isn’t Zoey talking about Cherokee spirits? They probably won't pay much attention to a ceremony done by a bunch of vampyre fledglings whose non-Native American-ness outweighs our High Priestess’s Cherekee-ness eight to one,” Damien said in a slightly worried tone.

Zoey finished Will and moved to Shaunee moving a bit faster but still being through. “I do not think it matters what we are on the outside. I think what matters is our intent. It’s kinda like this: Aphrodite and her group are some of the best looking, most talented kids at this school, and the Dark Daughter- and Dark Sons should be an awesome club. But instead we call them hags and they’re basically a bunch of bullies and spoiled brats.”

“Or kids who have been bullied into joining and who are just along for the ride,” Erin said nodding along to Zoey.

“Exactly.” Zoey said as she started Annabeth. “What I mean is that I do think the spirits of my ancestors can hear us, just like I think the spirits of the sage and the lavender are working for us. But I don’t think you have anything to be afraid of, Stevie Rae. Our intention is not to call them here so that we can use them to kick Aphrodite’s ass.” She said and moved to Erin and smiled a bit. “Even though the girl definitely needs a good ass-kicking. And I don’t think there will be any scary ghosts hanging around tonight.” 

“We’re not going to ask them to help us kick her ass?” Shaunee asked, disappointed.

“Nope. We’re purifying ourselves so that we can ask Nyx’s guidance. I don’t want to beat Aphrodite up.” There was a pause and she looked at me then started to smudge me. “Well, okay, I might enjoy it, but the truth is that doesn’t solve the problem of the Dark Daughters.” I smiled at her and nodded as she finished smudging me moving to Stevie Rae, “It’s true we don’t like that we don’t like Aphrodite, But I think it’s important not to focus on negatives like kicking her ass or pushing her out of the Dark Daughters.” She moved to Stevie Rae and smiled, “That’s what she would do in our place. What we want is what’s right. More like justice than revenge. We’re different then her, and if we somehow manage to take her place in the Dark Daughters, that group will be different too.”

“See, that’s while you’ll be the High Priestess and Erin and I will just be your attractive sidekicks. Because we are shallow and we just want to knock her bobble-head off her shoulders,” Shaunee said and Erin nodded along. 

Zoey then had moved to Nico and smiled and Damien spoke up, “Positive thoughts only please, we are trying to do a purification ritual.”

And before Shaunee could do anything more the glare at Damien Stevie Rae piped up, “‘Kay! I’m thinkn’ only positive things, like how awesome it would be if Zoey was the Leader of the Dark Daughters.”

“Good idea, Stevie Rae!” Will said with a smile, “I’m thinking the same.”

“Hey! That’s my happy thought, too. Peter Pan with me Twin.” Erin said and called to Shaunee.

Shaunee stopped scowling at Dmaine and said, “You know I’m always up for some happy thoughts. And it would be damn nice if Zoey was in charge of the Dark Daughters and on her way to being a high priest for real.”

Zoey took a deep breath and looked at Nico, “Okay, now you smudge me.” She said and Nico complied following what she had done with all of us. “Ready?” She asked everyone once more. We all nodded and confirmed for Zoey that we were in fact ready. “Okay pick up your candles.” She said and lit the spirit candle.

Without hesitation she brought the candle to Damien who gave her an excited smile as he held his candle. She took a deep breath and smiled back at him.

“Air is everywhere, so it only makes sense that it is the first element to be called into the circle. I ask that you hear me, air, and I summon you to this circle.” When she lit Damien’s candle it flickered like crazy, and soon after a mini-whirlwind of wind surrounded both Damien and Zoey causing there to be a breeze within the circle. I noticed that Damien’s everys grew wide and he smiled at her in shock.

“It’s true… you can actually manifest the elements.” Damien commented and Zoey took a deep breath.

“Well, one of them at least. Let’s try for two.” She said and moved to Shaunee holding tightly to the spirit candle. “Fire reminds me of cold winter nights and the warmth and safety of the fireplace that heats my grandma’s cabin. I ask that you hear me, fire, and I summon you to this circle.” As she lit the red candle the flame bursted into light, almost as if it duplicated in size. I then smelt the scent of firewood, from the bonfire at camp. I smiled and Looked at Annabeth who shared the same look.

Shaunee stared at the candle in wonder and excitement and I heard Damien say in a small voice, “That’s two…”

Erin grinded when Zoey took her place in front of her. “I’m ready for water.”

Zoey smiled and started to speak call water, “Water is relief on a hot Oklahoma summer day. It’s the amazing ocean that I really would like to see someday,” When she said that I caught her giving me a side eye for a split second. “And it’s the rain that makes the lavender grow. I ask that you hear me, water, and I summon you to this circle.” Zoey lit the candle and I smiled at that salty fresh scent of the ocean. I closed my eyes just breathing in the smell of the ocean. 

“That’s so awesome.” Erin said in a breathless voice.

“That’s three.” Damien said in a low excited voice.

“I’m not scared anymore.” Stevie Rae said looking at Zoey.

“Good,” Zoey said kindly then it was time for her to call earth, “Earth supports and surrounds us. We wouldn’t be anything without her. I ask that you hear me, earth, and I summon you to this circle.” I assumed she lit the candle as I kept my eyes closed and suddenly my senses were flooded with the smell of hay from the pegasi stables. I opened my eyes again and saw the excited look on everyone’s face.

“Four.” Was all that Damien said and was uttered. 

ZOey walked to the center of the circle and lifted the purple candle, “The last element is one that fills everything and everyone. It makes us unique and it breathes life into all things. I ask that you hear me, spirit, and I summon you to this circle.” 

As soon as Zoey finished calling spirit I felt my own spirit leap then settle down. I looked around and saw all the elements dance around Zoey and then settle down around her as Damien exclaimed, “Look! Look at the circle!”

There was a glowing light that connected all of the elements and ran under our feet. It was bright and clear as a full moon. I held back a laugh of joy and I stared back at Zoey who was watching the elements and taking everything in.

“That makes five.” Damien said, almost bouncing for joy looking at Zoey. 

Zoey smiled and nodded, “Okay, I’m going to speak the purification prayer, and while I say the prayer I’m going to face each of the elements, one at a time.” She said and started to relax, “And while I say the prayer, focus on the Prayer. Concentrate. Believe that the elements will carry it to Nyx, and that the Goddess will answer it by helping me to know what I should do.” Zoey said looking at us all. Once again Zoey faced east and looked over to Damien who smiled an encouraging smile to her. She then started to recite the prayer, with a few changes she had made earlier. 

_ Great Goddess of Night, whose voice I hear in the wind, who breathes the breath of life to Her children. Hear me; I need your strength and wisdom. _

She paused briefly and turned south taking a deep breath before she spoke again.

_ Let me walk in beauty, and make my eyes ever behold the red and purple sunset that comes before the beauty of your night. Make my hands respect the things you have made and my ears sharp to hear your voice.  _

I closed my eyes starting to feel the rhythm of the prayer Zoey was speaking. 

_ Help me to remain calm and strong in the face of all that comes toward me. Let me learn the lessons you have hidden in every leaf and rock. Help me seek pure thoughts and act with the intention of helping others. Help me find compassion without empathy overwhelming me. _

_ I seek strength, not to be greater than others, but to fight my greatest enemy, the doubts within myself. _

_ Make me always ready to come to you with clean hands and straight eyes. So when life fades, as the fading sunset, my spirit may come to you without shame. _

I felt as though that was ending with the prayer so when I opened my eyes I saw Zoey standing in the middle and looked up to the sky slightly and started to speak again. “And Nyx, I don’t understand why you marked me and why you have given me the gift of an affinity for the elements. I don’t even have to know. What I want to ask is that you help me know the right thing to do, and then give me the courage to do it.” She took a deep breath once more then looked to us, “Blessed be!”

I felt a surge of happiness and hope for whatever comes next.


	17. The Nerd Herd Learns the Truth

“That was truly the most prodigious circle-casting I’ve ever experienced!” Damien gushed after the circle had been closed and we all were gathering up all the candles and smudge sticks.

“I thought ‘prodigious’ meant ‘big’,” Shaunee said looking Damien her hands on her hips.

“It also can show exciting wonder and can refer to something stupendous and monumental,” Annabeth said smiling.

“Yes, what Annabeth said.” Damien said clearly over flown with excitement. 

As everyone started to excitedly talk among themselves. I looked over to Zoey who was under the oak tree looking at the smudge stick and looked to be deep in thought. I walked over to her and stood next to her. “You okay?” 

She nodded and sighed, “I just don’t understand why Nyx has chosen me- you know?”

I nodded and chuckled, “You are probably looking at the one person who truly understands what you’re feeling.” I then nudged her arm and chuckled. “But hey I am here to help you figure this out.”

Zoey smiled and nodded then her eyes got wide, “Weren’t you supposed to tell everyone the thing you told me?”

I looked at everyone and nodded, “There’s probably never going to be a better time than now.”

“Better time for what?” Damien asked and everyone turned to me. 

I felt my heartbeat in my chest and I took a deep breath. “To tell you guys what I told you I would tell you guys.” Shaunee and Erin immediately gave me their full attention and Damien and Stevie Rae looked at me with an intrigued look. I rubbed the back of my neck trying to figure out where to start. I then looked at Annabeth and smiled. “Do you guys promise to not tell anyone what I tell you?” I must have said it in a way more serious tone than I expected because they all nodded and I decided to just go with it. 

“Well there is no easy way to start this, so let’s just get to the core of this.” I said and looked at Annabeth who stared at me with an expression that told me that I was doing well. “The Gods are real. The Greek gods- and Roman gods by fault.”

Damien chuckled a bit after I paused then I saw he realized he was serious. “Wait, that wasn’t a joke. The Ancient  _ Greek  _ Gods are real? Like Zeus, Hera, Hades?!” 

I nodded then chuckled, “Yes, they are real. And because the gods are real- their children are real. Yes demigods are alive today.” I paused and looked at everyone, “I mean there are two camps that are specifically for children of the gods. Demigods.”

Damien nodded then his eyes widened, “Wait, Percy are you a demigod?”

I nodded, “It’s not just me. Annabeth, Will, and Nico are demigods too.” I said and They all just waved. Nico looked up at the sky for a split second.

“Wait, you're a god's kid?” Shaunee asked and looked me up and down.

“Well that explains his looks Twin.” Erin said with a smile chuckling.

Stevie Rae then looked at me, “If you guys are children of the gods- which gods are your parents?”

“My father is Posiedon.” I said and saw Damien’s eyes widen, “I can control water, heal myself with water, make hurricanes, and sometimes earthquakes. Oh and I can speak to any animal that has a connection to my dad.”

“The god of the sea is your dad- oh my god- that explains so much.” Damien said which caused people to laugh a bit.

Annabeth then spoke up to answer Stevie Rae, “My mother is Athena, now it’s important to note demigods sometimes are not conceived the traditional way. My mom created a demigod out of the love for my father's brain.” 

Damien nodded, “Like gods are not often conceived the traditional way…”

Will then smiled, “My dad is Apollo-” Will started and Damien looked me directly in his eyes. “I can heal almost anything, I inherited my father's healing powers, I also am average at archery, I’m getting better with music, and I’m terrible at Poetry.”

“Will, you're amazing at music.” Stevie Rae said with a smile and He smiled back.

It was Nico’s turn and he sighed, “My dad is Hades. I can travel by using the shadows.”

“Like you could use shadows to get from here to Macy’s?” Shaunee asked and Nico nodded.

Everyone was silent for a while till Damien spoke up, “I’m not sure why I was so surprised we worship Nyx-”

“Different Nyx, trust me.” I said and closed my eyes as memories came to light. I shook my head. “I know this is a lot, but I’m telling you all this because me, Annabeth, Nico, and Will trust you guys. It feels bad to keep this from y’all.”

“This is a lot to take in…” Stevie Rae said and then she smiled, “We should all head back and let it all settle in.”

Everyone nodded and we all packed up to head back, “I’m sorry for dropping such a bomb of information on you guys.” I said rubbing my neck.

Everyone then chuckled a bit and actually laughed. Damien then put his arm around my shoulder chuckling, “Percy, we have just learned that we got a lot of power in our corner- some of that power comes with more information about the world itself, but that’s why we're heading to our dorms.”

I smiled and looked around and noticed Zoey had stayed by the tree as we started to walk back. “Zoey, are you okay?” I asked which caused her to look up.

“Yeah, I’m sorry. I’m fine, just a little distracted.” Zoey said and she still looked distracted by something.

“We should get back. It’s getting late.” Stevie Rae said kindly and Zoey nodded.

“I know, I just need to think for a bit. Take everything in.” Zoey said and I realized she needed to be outside in the cool air for a bit. “You guys go ahead I’ll catch up later.”

I Stevive Rae nodded then smiled. “Alright, I’ll make a sandwich for you and try to scare up some chips to go with your brown non-diet pop. It’s important that a High Priestess eats after she performs a ritual.”

“Thank you Stevie Rae.” Zoey said, holding Nala close.

Stevie Rae then herded all of us like cattle and when made our way to the dorms. We talked about the gods and I told some of my favorite stories from Camp Half-Blood. And Annabeth decided it was time to embarass me, Will talked about the injuries he has had to heal, and Nico talked about his dad and step-mom. Everyone seemed to be taking this all extremely well. I couldn’t help but glance over at Damien who looked confused. I wondered what he was thinking about but decided it would probably be better to talk to him in our dorm. 

When we got to the dorm I opened the door and Cammy meowed from Damien’s bed. I walked in and sat on my bed thinking about everything. Damien closed the door then sat on his bed he laid down and Cammy curled up next to him. I decided to just let Damien process what I told everyone, I went and got ready for bed and when I came back I saw that Damien had taken out a cross stitch project. I looked at the time and decided that it would be a good idea if I went to bed. But as I started to lay down I heard Damien’s voice.

“Percy?” He asked and I sat up to look at him.

“Yeah?” I asked and he looked over to me.

“Do you think Zoey is going to be okay?” He asked me and I thought about it. 

I nodded, “She has us, she has her circle, and Nyx is on her side.” I said and looked at Damien, “I’m positive she will be okay.”

Damien nodded then smiled, “I think we should head to bed” He said and then chuckled.

I nodded chuckling, “Yeah, I’d say you’re right.”

Damien then turned his light off after he put his cross stitching project up. I rolled over and slowly started to fall asleep. I hoped tomorrow would go smoothly for Zoey, and that would just be a normal day. But something told me that it would be anything but.


	18. Death and Stevie Rae's Plan

The next day went as normal as it could after the bomb I dropped on the Nerd Herd. Me and Damien walked and had breakfast together before we went on our separate ways to get to our first hour. Dragon pushed me hard during training and had me spar with a sixth former by the name of Malcolm. I had stayed to Malcolm’s level for most of the sparring but I started to get exhausted. I managed to move in with the disarming maneuver at the last minute. I didn’t realize at first but Dragon had the rest of the class watch as I sparred with Malcolm. Once I had siarmed them Malcolm held out his arm and we shook forearms. I was congratulated by everyone else and Dragon had me teach everyone else the disarming technique I used. Dragon took me aside around the end of class and talked to me one to one on where I could Improve on my technique. It reminded me of camp and Chiron and well it was nice and made me forget for a little while the chaos that was brewing. In fact everything seemed to go really smoothly till third hour. Professor Penthesilea was reading the fourth chapter of  _ A Night to Remember  _ “You Go and I’ll Stay a While”, everyone was listening as per usual and then Elliott started to cough. 

A part of me hoped it was just a cough nothing more- but it continued and the sound started to change. I mean it went from a dry allergy cough to a wet sickness cough. I started to smell something ironie- that’s when I froze. I recognized the smell and gripped my book tighter. I bit my cheek as I tried to convince myself it was my mind being paranoid but his coughing got worse and I turned to look at him. 

As soon as I turned to look at him, I saw the blood. Elliott wasn’t slouched and sleeping. He was sitting straight up, staring at his hand- covered in his own hand. He coughed again- more violent and wet the last. More of his blood shot from his mouth.

“Get Neferet!” Professor Penthesilea commanded as she jerked open one of her desk drawers taking out a folded towel. She moved down the isle quickly to Elliott and the kid closest to the door took off.

Utter silence fell as the whole room watched as Penthesilea made it to Elliott just in time for his next cough. Elliott held the towel to his face as he coughed, hacking and gagging. When he removed the towel blood was running out of his nose, bloody tears ran down his face, and blood was streaming from his ear. 

“N-no!” Elliott said with so much emotion it made me feel sick. “No! I don’t want to die!” 

“Sssh,” Penthesilea said in a soothing voice pushing Elliotts hair away from his face. “Your pain will end soon.”

“But-but, no I-” Elliott protested in a desperate tone that made my heart wrench, he was interrupted by another round of bloody coughs. The room smelt of iron and my leg started to shake.

Then Neferet walked into the room with two powerful-looking vampyre men. They carried a flat stretcher and a blanket; Neferet was carrying only a vial filled with milky-colored liquid. Immediately after they came in, Dragon almost bursted into the room. Neferet handed Dragon the vial, she moved behind Elliott to put her hands on his back and his coughing subsided. 

“Drink this quickly, Elliott.” Dragon said gently, and when Elliott started to shake his head he quickly added, “It will make your pain end.”

“Will-will you stay with me?” Elliott said weakly and I lowered my eyes feeling tears forming in my eyes.

“Of course,” Dragon replied, sounding an awful lot like Chiron which caused me to shake holding back tears. “I won’t let you be alone for even a moment.”

“Will you call my mom?”

“I will.”

It was quiet for a long moment, but I heard the scuffling of putting someone onto a stretcher and the sound of shoes walking on the hard floor. I opened my eyes again and saw Neferet standing in front of us all. I noticed how deathly silent everyone was and I swore everyone could hear how loud my heart was beating in my chest. Then after another moment of silence Neferet spoke to us. “I could tell you that Elliott will be fine-that he will recover, but that would be a lie.” Her voice was like a commanding officer as she spoke, yet it was smooth and calm. “The truth is his body has rejected the change. In minutes he will die the permanent death and will not mature into a vampire. I could tell you not to worry, that it won’t happen to you. But this would be a lie, too. On average, one out of every ten of you will not make the change. Some fledglings die early in their third former year, as Elliott. Some of you will be stronger and last until your sixth former year, and then sicken and die suddenly. I tell you this not so that you will live in fear. I tell you for two reasons. First, I want you to know that as your High Priestess I will not lie to you, but will help ease your passing into the next world if that time comes. And second, I want you to live as you would be remembered if you would die tomorrow, because you might. Then if you do die your spirit can rest peacefully knowing that you leave behind an honorable memory. If you do not die, then you will have set the foundation for a long life rich with integrity.” I noticed Neferet turned to look directly at Zoey. I hoped it was only because she was Zoey’s mentor. “I ask Nyx’s blessing comfort you today, and that you remember death is a natural part of life, even a vampyre life. For someday we all must return to the bosom of the Goddess.” She then walked out and closed the door behind her.

Penthesilea worked diligently to clean up the spatters of blood that stained Elliott’s desk. When it was all clean she led a moment of silence for Elliott then picked up the book from where she’d left off. I couldn’t listen but I acted like I was. I just kept going back to the titan war and all the people who counted on me that died during that time. 

***

I assumed things would go on as normal- but I then quickly learned that it was unusual for two kids to die so close together, so everyone was unnaturally quiet for the rest of the day. Lunch was silent and I had picked at my food rather then eating it. I could tell Will and Annabeth knew I hadn’t taken Elliott’s death well- or I had reacted to it in a way which emotionally/mentally drained me. With all the silence I started to get lost in my thoughts again. I thought of Zoë and Bianca- I thought of Lee and Castor- I thought of Charlie and Selina- I thought of everyone who died during these past years. I watched my fork pick at the food in silence and didn’t really even rejesture when Damien tapped my shoulder as It was time to continue with our classes. I couldn’t focus at all getting lost in my thoughts.

When sixth hour came along my day got a little better, Lenovia put me in charge of a ‘stubborn’ stallion named Mars. I would have smirked at the name if my mind wasn’t bombarding me with everything I did wrong. I cleaned Mar’s stall and I guess Mars could tell that I was not in the mood to talk because he just watched me and stayed close. After I was done I started to groom him, he nuzzled me so often which caused me to smile. By the end of class I didn’t even realize it was going to be over. I put up the things for grooming and headed to the dorms. When I got close to the oak I saw everyone was waiting. I walked over and Annabeth was the first one to walk over to me. She hugged me tightly and I hugged her before walking over to the others.

“What’s going on guys?” I asked them and Stevie Rae spoke up. 

“I’m worried about Zoey.” Stevie Rae said then went into a full story about what has happened between her and Aphrodite. And what has happened between her and her ex.

I bit my lip thinking. “She really wants to do this alone? Even when she knows Aphrodite is out to get her? And Aphroditie really hides her visions?”

Stevie Rae and the others nodded, I tried to think of a way maybe to convince Zoey that doing this alone was not a good idea. But as I was thinking the others went back to thinking out loud getting input from everyone. Soon I noticed Zoey was walking this way so I cleared my throat a bit. Everyone then went silent as they saw she was walking over too. I realized everyone looked guilty and looked to the ground.

“What?” Zoey asked, then made a noise, then I could feel her stare on me. “Percy what is going on?”

“We were just waiting for you.” Stevie Rae said for me, but her perkiness was all gone. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Zoey asked in a hateful tone, which I knew wasn’t meant to be hateful. 

“She’s worried about you,” Shaunee explained.

“We’re all worried about you,” Erin continued.

“What’s going on with your ex?” Damien asked in such a tone it caused me to look at Zoey.

“He’s buggin’, that’s all. If he didn’t bug, he wouldn’t be my ex.” Zoey said and I noticed she struggled to look us in our eyes. Especially me, Annabeth, Nico, and Will.

“We think I should go with you tonight,” Stevie Rae said which surprised me.

“Wait- Zoey, we think you should take your circle with you tonight.” I said and looked Zoey directly in her eyes.

I saw panic flood her face and then say her expression twist. “No.”

“Zoey, it’s been a really bad day. Everyone is stressed- I had a break down during lit. Aphrodite is out to get you. It makes sense that you should have your circle with you tonight,” I said and ignored the stares I got from the rest of them.

Zoey stared at me and then looked away then looked back at me. “You say I’ve been chosen to be a hero right? And you all say that I have power that will someday make me your High Priestess?” Everyone nodded at her with eger smiles and I saw Zoey’s expression soften but then turn cold. “Then you need to listen to me when I say no. I don’t want you there tonight. This is something I have to deal with. Alone. And I don’t want to talk about it anymore.” She said then turned around and stomped away from us. 

We all looked at us and knew we needed to come up with a plan, we all had a bad feeling about tonight.

Within a half an hour we had moved to the small creek on campus coming up with a plan to help Zoey. Everything told me her circle needed to be with her. We sat together and discussed it for a long while. Then Stevie Rae piped up. 

“I-I could offer to be the refrigerator…” She said softly and Shaunee and Erin narrowed their eyes.

“No.” Shaunee said, putting her finger up.

“Way.” Erin continued doing the same thing.

“I’m sorry- refrigerator?” I was confused and extremely concerned.

Damien then looked at me, “That what they call the fledgling that they get the blood from for their rituals.”

“I thought we weren’t allowed to drink blood from anyone?” Nico asked and this time Annabeth spoke up.

“Any human. Fellow fledglings are fine as long as it’s consensual.” She explained everyone then turned back to Stevie Rae.

“That way I can know where the ritual is, and tell you guys, and then we can be there if anything goes wrong- and Elliott was their refrigerator.” Stevie Rae explained we all got a bit quiet before Nico spoke up.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea for  _ you  _ to be the refrigerator. You’re a part of the circle. WHat about one of us?” Nico asked looking between me, Annabeth, him, and Will.

“It can be me.” I immediately said and Will shook his head.

“They won't have you be the refrigerator- it would become a scandal. Immadgent the riot that would happen when Percy Blofis, the third former fledgling who is in the running of becoming a sword master, was the Dark Daughters refrigerator.” Will said then Annabeth looked at Will.

“Out of you and Nico who is more compatible to lose blood.” She said then looked at everyone, “It can’t be me, I’m Aphrodite’s roommate.”

“Scandal…” Damien said and we all nodded.

Will took Nico’s arm and his hands started to glow slightly and everyone sucked in their breath that hadn’t seen Will use his powers before. “I am, sorry love.”

We went silent and I let out a shaky breath, “I feel bad about anyone but me being the refrigerator- but I agree I can’t be the one because they won't agree to it. But sense you can heal, I would feel much better if you offered yourself rather than Stevie Rae.”

Everyone nodded and Stevie Rae did too. We all stayed quiet and then Stevie Rae spoke up again, “So we are going with my idea? But replacing who is the refrigerator?” 

We all nodded and then Damien spoke up, “For Zoey, for our High Priestess.”

We all then exchanged numbers and it was time to engage in our plan. 


	19. Executing The Plan

After we had our plan it was time to execute it, we all went separate ways and decided it would be better if Zoey didn’t see us- on account we were going behind her back. So Erin and Shaunee took Stevie Rae to their room, and Annabeth went to her own- to get Aphrodite to go and meet Will. Will was in the Library reading to calm his nerves and his phone in his pocket. Damien, Nico, and I went to our dorm to wait for Will to text us the location.

Damien decided to calm our nerves to teach us how to cross-stitch while we talked as casually as we could. I was doing a trident and Nico was doing a dog, and Damien was working on the pattern he worked on last night, the labyrinth of Nyx. Cammy was laying down purring next to him and Nico sat up.

“How long will you think Aphrodite would take to get a new refrigerator? What if they already had one?” Nico asked, clearly worried about Will.

Damien looked at him then looked at his own phone, “I don’t think she would take long, I don’t know if she already had a new one.”

I then looked at Nico, “I hate to say this- but do you really think Aphrodite would give up the chance to rub it in Zoey’s face that the blood that was used was from one of her friends? The plan will work.” 

Nico nodded then sighed, “I’m sorry… It’s just I don’t want him to get hurt more than he already has to...” 

Then I realized this was the first time in a long while I’ve seen Nico so vulnerable. I felt upset and sympathetic. I thought about how I would have felt if it was Anabeth in this situation. I shook my head, “Don’t be sorry Nico- I understand.”

Damien nodded and smiled, “It’s okay- we all are worried, and we understand why you’re worried as well.”

Nico smiled and nodded, “This somehow is scarier then Gaea… well maybe not Gaea but when Will got into Octavian’s face.” He said then chuckled a bit. “Will got right up in his face- right after Octavian said Apollo showed him the future, and said; ‘No,  _ I  _ am a son of Apollo, you anemic loser.’ and completely fact checked all the nonsense Octavian spued before that.” He chuckled, “Right before that he made me realize that a lot of the reason people stayed away from me- was because I made myself somewhat unapproachable. I owe a lot to him.”

I smiled and chuckled a bit. I loved how Nico started to look like his younger self as he talked about Will. He really was fitting in with the Nerd Herd and was opening up to others. Even with the uneasy feeling in the air- at least in this room, it was calm for a while. I knew Damien got the same feeling because then we all went on a spiral of having Nico tell us stories about Will and talking about celebrity crushes. 

Then we all got a text from Will. 

**Will:** Philbrook Museum, I’m going there now with Deino, Enyo, and Pemphredo. Meet me there.

**Erin:** Creek?

**Damien:** Sounds like a plan.

**Stevie Rae:** Meet y’all there

We then got up and put on a jacket before heading out. We all walked to the creek and saw that Annabeth had already gotten there before us. She was sitting near the creek watching for us then waved when she saw us. The Twins and Stevie Rae soon followed after us. We all then made a game plan to get to the museum without anyone following us. We then quickly moved to meet Will at the museum. 

With the secrecy I felt a tug at my soul as we walked through the streets of Tulsa. I looked at Nico and he was messing with his ring. I quickly put my hand in my pocket and pulled out Riptide. I smiled a bit and then bit my lip. Riptide would protect us if we fell into any unnatural trap right? I took a deep breath when we got to the museum. I looked around and saw that there were no guards at all. Nico closed his eyes for a moment, mumbling something then led us to this Gazebo that looked to be right out of Olympus. 

I looked at Annabeth who looked at me then put her yankee hat on and disappeared. I smiled and nunged Damien and the others Pointing to the plants. We all got behind them, not before Nico somehow got Will to know that we were there. I saw Will immediately relax and Enyo held a blade in her hand and Pemphredo sat down.

Nico then took me and him to a dark corner of the Gazebo and used the shadows to cloak us. I saw he was gritting his teeth. Not knowing what else to do I grabbed his hand trying to calm him down. Nico looked over at me then just looked back at Will, but his anger started to subside. 

I let go of his hand as I heard footsteps coming closer, I saw that Will had gotten a black cloak put over him and his foot was shaking as he held his wrist and his hand glowed ever so slightly. He had his head down and I felt Nico grab my hand tightly, I looked to see Aphrodite walking to the middle of the gazebo and saw Enyo, Deino, Pemphredo and another dark daughter take their place around the circle.

“I will cast the circle and call the spirits of our ancestors to dance within it with us,” Aphrodite said, her voice carrying similar to Neferet yet there was a hint of uncertainty. A hint of ‘I don’t belong here’ hidden by a mask of arrogance.

I got a bad feeling that this was all going to go to shit. As I watched Aphrodite call the elements and her circle I felt power. I felt power being used wrongly. Like when Luke used his own body as a vessel for Kronos. As I watched Aphrodite work I felt this weird feeling and couldn’t help but look around the circle and spotted Zoey. She had her eyes closed but her mouth was pierced into a contemplative state. Like she herself was contemplating Aphrodite’s act. Eric stood close to her and I could help but smile at them. 

I looked around and noticed everyone had a look of seriousness as We all watched Aphrodite. Nico glared at Aphrodite and I was scared at what he might do. She started her ritual moving in a way that was seductive- but bad seductive. She lit a long braid of grass over the purple spirit flame, so that it lit quickly. She let it burn for a while then blew it out. I smelt the smoke and it smelt almost sweet? I looked over to Zoey and she had an extremely worried expression on her face. She looked as if she wanted to say something- but it was too late as Aphrodite started to call upon the spirits, her voice becoming eerie and wispful. Smoke curled thickly around her making her voice sound like she was a stereotypical witch in movies- chanting over a boiling cauldron. 

_ On this Samhain night, hear my ancient call all you spirits of our ancestors. On this Samhain night, let my voice carry with this smoke to the Otherworld where bright spirits play in the sweet grass mists of memory. On this Samhain night I do not call the spirits of our human ancestors. No, I let them sleep; I have no need for them in life or death. On this Samhain night I call magical ancestors- mystical ancestors- those who were once more than human, and who, in death, are more than human. _

I felt a bad feeling start to rise in my chest as I watched the smoke swirl and take on forms. I felt my stomach turn cold and took out Riptide and ran my hand to take off the cap at any point. Aphrodite continued to wave the smoke and I continued to see that people were forming in the smoke. Suddenly the circle was filled with spectral figures that had dark, cavernous eyes and open mouths. They didn’t look anything like Elizabeth and that’s when I believe my gut and Dragon’s remarks about what I saw the other night. Aphrodite put down the grass- still smoking and picked up the goblet. Even from where I was in the shadows- it seemed like Aphrodite was physically more pale than usual. Like summoning the ghosts means she takes on some of the attributes of a ghost. Her red dress was super bright within the circle amongst smoke and grey mist. 

Mist. There was mist tonight- Nico looked at me and nodded. We both had a feeling something was going to happen. Then as if on cue- Aphrodite raised the goblet and spoke.

“I greet you, ancestral spirits, and ask that you accept our offering of wine and blood so that you may remember what it is to taste life.” The smokey shapes churned and roiled with excitement, “I greet you, ancestral spirits, and within the protection of my circle I-” 

“Zo! I knew I’d find you if I tried hard enough!”

Zoey’s ex-boyfriend’s words cut through the night, cutting off Aphrodite’s words, setting off a chain of chaos actions.


	20. Zoey Saves the Day

“Heath! What the hell are you doing here!” Zoey yelled at him, her voice laced with anger. Immediately I uncapped Riptide and Nico followed suit and morphed his ring into his Stygian sword.

“Well, you didn’t call me back.: Heath said in a voice that told me he was intoxicated in some way. “I missed you, Zo!” He said and went to hug Zoey.

“Heath, I need you to go-” Zoey started to say but was then Aphrodite cut her off.

“No. Let him stay,” Aphrodite said in a weird, hollow voice which caused me to grip onto Riptide and I sent a silent pray to Nyx and my father.

Heath turned his gaze to Aphrodite and this was the first time I looked at her sense the smoke and mist almost completely engulfing the room. The smoke and mist surrounding her made her look as if she was standing underwater and her red dress clung to her body. Her blonde hair was thick and heavy down her back, she wore a mean, smug, smile that I was positive Heath would take as kind and inviting considering his state. I quickly noticed how her eyes were glassy and just staring at Heath, yet he didn’t notice.

“Cool, a vampyre chick.” Was all that came out of heaths mouth in response.

“Get him out of here.” Erik said, his voice tight with worry looking like he’d jump to protect Zoey at any second.

Heath tore his gaze from Aphrodite and stared down Erik, “Who’re you?” He said in the exact same tone he used with me. Jealousy. I got up and started to move closer to the situation, getting a bad feeling about it all.

“Heath, you need to get out of here.” Zoey said her voice stirn. 

“No. I came to see my girlfriend, and I’m going to see my girlfriend.” Heath said continuously looking at Erik with daggers in his eyes. 

“I am  _ not  _ your girlfriend.” Zoey said her voice laced with malice. 

“Aw, Zo, you’re just sayin’ that.” Heath said in this tone that reminded me of some of the jerks back at GHS. 

“Are you stupid?” Erik said just as Zoey started to grit her teeth. I didn’t realize it but I was right next to Damien.

“Look, you bloodsucking fuck, I’m-” Heath said but then something strange happened.

“Come up here, human.” Aphrodite said, completely drowning out Heath’s voice. 

I fought back the urge to look at Aphrodite, I could tell she was putting everyone into a trance. I needed to pinpoint something, so I did. I pinpointed Will. His hand has stopped glowing and his foot stopped shaking. I caught eye contact with Nico and he just nodded to me. I noticed how the spirits started to get more violent and frowed. 

“Come to me, human. Let me taste you.” APhrodite said completely putting Heath into a trance. 

Something definitely was going to happen if Heath stepped into the circle. I nuf=dged Damien and He looked at me startled. I nodded to the scene with Heath and then to the circle itself. Damien looked as I nodded then realized what I was thinking and nodded.

“Stop it, Heath! I want you to go. Now. You don’t belong here.” Zoey said as both she and Erik tried to stop Heath from coming near Aphrodite and the circle.

Heath for a slip second fell out of Aphrodite’s spell. He pulled his eyes away from Aphrodite and jerked his arm from Erik’s grip and basically growled at Erik. Then Heath turned to Zoey.

“You’re cheating on me!” Heath practically screamed at Zoey.

“Can you not listen? It’s impossible for me to cheat on you. We are not together! Now get out of-” Zoey started to yell back at him.

“If he refuses our summons. Then we shall go to him.” Aphroditie said with a voice that wasn’t her own. 

Aphroditie’s body then started to convulse as grey wisps seeped out of her. She let out a gasp that was a cross between a sob and a scream. I immediately stood up and pulled my sword in front of Erik, Zoey, and Heath. I watched as The spirits, all of them, rushed to the edge of the circle pushing to get to Heath. I kept my stace ready and didn’t realize it at first but Riptide glowed within the mist. I saw that Nico had his stygian sword out and was ready if the spirits broke free as well. 

“Stop them, Aphrodite. If you don’t they’ll kill him!” Damien shouted stepping behind the ornamental hedge he had stayed behind.

“Damien- Percy, what-” Zoey began to ask but I cut her off.

“No time to explain!” I said and swung my sword at the spirits and realized I did it very  _ Star Wars _ like. 

“You know what they are,” Damien said, calling out to Aphrodite. “You have to contain them in the circle or he’ll die.”

I looked over to Aphrodite. She looked so pale and weak. I felt bad for her- but that sympathy didn’t last long. 

“I won’t stop them, If they want him, they can have him. Better him than me- or any of the rest of us.” Aphrodtie said her voice weak.

“Yeah, we don’t want any part of this kind of shit!” said Enyo before dropping her candle, which sputtered and went out. Without another word, she ran out of the circle and down the gazebo stairs. The other three girls apart of the circles also dropped their candles and ran, leaving their candles overturned and lit.

I looked back and saw the spirits had formed and were starting to make their way to our direction. I gritted my teeth then saw Nico also making his way over to my direction. The Dark Daughters and Sons started to back away, horrified and scared they all looked to Zoey.

“It’s up to you Zoey!” I said not turning my head to her, only watching the spirits make their way to us.

“Come on Zoey we all are here!” Stevie Rae said and quickly picked up the candle that represented Earth. Damien and the Twins followed suit.

“Stevie Rae!” Zoey yelled and I smiled a bit. I saw Will stand up shaking and Nico got hold of him and moved him out of the way slightly, standing to protect him.

“I told you we needed to stick together!” She said from her spot in the circle.

“Better hurry,” Shaunee said looking directly at Heath.

“Those ghosts are scaring the shit right outta your ex,” Erin continued from her spot in the circle.

“Let’s get this done.” Zoey said with so much more confidence then I would have. “Keep him here.” She told Erik who was staring at my sword, which you know what- I understood.

Then she hurried to take her place as a High Priestess, hesitated for a split second looking at the spirits before stepping through and facing Aphrodite. 

“You have no right to be here. This is  _ my  _ circle.” Aphroditie said shakingly standing up and blocking Zoey’s way to the table.

Zoey took none of Aphrodities crap. “ _ Was  _ your circle. Now you need to shut up and move.” Zoey said in a harsh commanding voice.

Aphrodite narrowed her eyes at Zoey and I had enough.    
“You spoiled little bitch! You need to do what Zoey says! I have three friends who’d love to kick the shit out of you!” I said with so much anger I didn’t realize it but water droplets surrounded me. 

“Nicely said WaterBoy!” Shaunee yelled back and smugly smiled at Aphrodite.

“Ditto for that, praise Twin!” Erin said looking at me.

BUt before the Twins really could attack her The mist had made its way to us. Panicking attacked the mist and then a sharp scream filled the gazebo and focused on me. Yet even though I tried to fight I heard a piercing scream that came from Heath. I looked over then tried to put myself in front of the mist and him. 

“Fast! Take your places!” I heard Zoey scream as I was fighting off the mist and Erik was putting pressure on Heath’s new wounds. “Wind! I summon you to this circle!” Zoey yelled and I felt a gust of wind around me that started to pull the mist off. “Fire! I summon you to this circle!” The mist started to turn to steam and dissipate closer to the circle. “Water! I summon you to this circle!” I smiled as I felt a rush of energy overcome me. “Earth! I summon you to this circle!” I had moved the mist back into the circle and stood between Stevie Rae and Erin once again fighting. “Spirit! I summon you to this circle!” Zoey yelled and the mist was trapped within the circle, and I lowered my sword moving back noticing the cuts on my arms and feeling the strings on my legs. 

Zoey ran and grabbed the goblet of wine from the table and faced the spirit hord that was fighting to get to me and Heath. “Here is your sacrifice!” She said, sploshing the liquid in the gobet in a messy arch around her. “You weren’t called here to kill. You were called here because it’s Samhain and we wanted to honor you.” She spilled more of the wine and I took a deep breath in.

“ _ We prefer the warm blood, Priestess _ .” The mist said speaking to her.

“I understand that, but those lives are not yours to take. Tonight is a night for celebration, not for death.”

“ _ And yet we choose death-its dearest to us _ .” Ghostly laughter then haunted the room and I closed my eyes.

Zoey threw down the goblet and raised her hands, “Then I’m not asking anymore; I’m telling you you. Wind, fire, water, earth, and spirit! I command in Nyx’s name that you close this circle, pulling back to it the dead who have been allowed to escape. Now!”

Soon there was a rush of heat- pulling back all the mist and smoke and spirits with it. I suddenly got really drained and looked down and saw Riptide was back in Pen form and Annabeth stood near me, her Yanky cap in her pocket and put her arm around my arm looking at me.

“Zoey!” Stevie Rae said in a scared worried tone.

“No!” Damien snapped holding onto his candle tightly. “Don’t break the circle. They can’t hurt Zoey-they can’t hurt any of us, the circle is too strong. But only if we don’t break it.”

“We’re not going anywhere,” Shaunee said in a very confident tone.

“Nope. I like it right here,” Erin said a tiny bit breathless.

“So-we’re not leaving. Which means you guys have got to go.” Zoey Pointed down at the spilled blood and wine. “Take your sacrifice and get out of here. It’s all the blood that is owed to you tonight.” Zoey paused and watched the hoard as it paused then in a strong voice. “With the power of the elements I command you: Go!”

Suddenly as if a god slammed them to the floor, they dissolved into the wine-soaked floor of the gazebo, somehow taking the blood-tinged liquid with them.

Zoey took a long breath of relief and I leaned against Annabeth and chuckled a bit. Zoey then went around departing the elements and everyone commented on her mark. I could really keep my eyes open so I didn’t really understand it. But I was able to open my eyes and watch as the others as she departed spirit- then my eyes went wide.

“Why? Why you? Why not me?” Aphroditie said and I heard Annabeth mumble.

“Aphrodite, what are you talking about now?” Zoey asked in the most exasperated tone I’ve heard from her.

“She’s talking about this.” Erin said, handing Zoey a mirror so she could see her expanded Mark. It was a delicate lace pattern that looked like once it was completed it would fram her face well.

Zoey stared at her face then smiled a bit, “It’s beautiful…” 

“That’s not all Zoey, look at your shoulder,” Damien mentioned softly smiling.

As she looked at her new marks I managed to look over at Erik and Heath. Heath didn’t look good at all, Erik looked up to Zoey, “Z, he needs help.” Erik saiin a worried tone.

“Whatever. Leave him here,” Aphrodite said. “Someone will find him in the morning. We need to get out of here before the guards wake up.”

Zoey whirled on her and my mind went dizzy, “And you ask why me and not you? Maybe because Nyx is sick and tired of you being selfish, spoiled, indulged, hateful…” Zoey paused, unable to think of any more adjectives. Lucky we all were just as sick as Zoey.

“Nasty!” Erin and Shaunee said together.

“Yeah, and a nasty bully.” Zoey said, taking a step closer to her, “This whole CHange is hard enough without someone like you. Unless we want to be your- your sycophants, you make us feel like we don’t belong- like we’re nothing. That’s over, Aphrodite. What you did tonight was totally, completely wrong. You almost caused Heath to die- Percy almost died. And maybe even Erik and who knows who else, and it was all because of your selfishness.”

“It wasn’t my fault your boyfriend tracked you here and Percy decided to protect him!” Aphrodite yelled back at Zoey.

“No,  _ Heath  _ wasn’t your fault, but that’s the only thing that wasn’t your fault, but  _ that’s  _ the only thing that wasn’t your fault tonight. It was your fault that your so-called friends wouldn’t stand by you and keep the circle strong. And it was your fault negative spirits found the circle to begin with.” Aphrodite then got a confused look. “Sage, you hateful hag! You’re supposed to use sage to clear out negative energy before you use sweet grass. And it’s not surprising that you drew such horrid spirits.”

“Yeah, ‘cause you’re horrid, and spiteful, and-” Will started leaning onto Nico and Aphrodite turned to him glaring.

“You don’t have shit to say about it, refrigerator,” She sneered and I heard Annabeth suck in her breath. 

I looked and Nico looked like he was planning the perfect way to send Aphroditie to his dad, I then looked at Zoey who had the meanest look on her face. “No! This refrigerator crap is the first thing that's ending.”

“Oh, so now you’re going to pretend that you don’t crave the taste of blood more than any of us?” Aphroditie said with a smirk.

Zoey looked at us all and I realized why she didn’t want us here. I gave her a smile and so did the others. She smiled back then turned to Aphrodite again. “We’ll all eventually crave blood, or we’ll die. But that doesn’t make us monsters, and it’s time the Dark Daughters stopped acting the part. You’re finished, Aphrodite. You’re no longer leader of the Dark Daughters.”

“And I suppose you think that now you’re the leader?”

Zoey nodded, “I am. I didn’t come to the House of Night asking for these powers. All I wanted was a place to fit in. Well, I guess this is Nyx’s way of answering my prayer.” She smiled at us and we all smiled back. “Clearly, the Goddess has a sense of humor.”

“You stupid bitch, you can’t just take over the Dark Daughters. Only a High Priestess can change their leadership.”

“Convenient, then, that I am here, isn’t it?” Neferet said scaring the shit out of me causing me to flinch and then suck in my breath.


	21. New Leadership and a Cat

Nefret stepped from the shadows like a villain from a DC comic, she moved quickly to Heath and Erik. First, she touched Erik’s face and the bloody slash marks on his arms. I mentally cursed myself for not realizing sooner that he was getting hurt. As she passed her hands over Eriks wounds they healed- much like Will’s healing magic. Erik sighed and I looked at Will knowing the feeling. “These will heal. Come to the infirmary when we get back to school and I’ll give you some slave that will lessen the sting from your wounds.” She then patted his cheek and Erik blushed a bright red. “You showed the bravery of a vampyre warrior when you stayed to protect the boy. I am proud of you, Erik Night, as is the Goddess.”

Erik smiled then looked at me and then looked at Neferet, “High Priestess, I really didn’t do much- Percy did the most and he has the injuries to show for it.”

I felt my cheeks get hot and everyone looked at me. I held onto the riptide and looked at Erik then to Neferet. She looked at me then checked over me doing the same thing as she did for Erik then smiled at me as well. “I questioned Dragon’s decision to put you in his advanced class- tonight you proved my challenges wrong. You protected Heath, with the bravery of a seasoned vampyre warrior. I am proud of you, as is the goddess, and your mentor.” I felt a wave of pide fill me- her words felt genuine. I held back tears as I felt my pain escape- but I sure as hell wanted to go jump into some water. As I was overwhelmed by her giving me praise I didn’t notice how she moved to health. She examined him and healed his wounds very meticulously. She then cupped his face in her hands and closed her eyes. I watched as Heath’s body stiffed even more and convulsed, and then he sighed and relaxed. After a moment he looked like he was sleeping peacefully. Still on her knees next to him Neferet said, “He will recover, and he will remember nothing of this night except that he got drunk and then lost trying to find his ex-almost-girlfriend.” Neferet winked at Zoey when she said the last part.

“Thank you.” Zoey whispered and Neferet nodded before turning to Aphrodite.

“I am as responsible for what happened here tonight as you are. I have known for years of your selfishness, but I chose to overlook it, hoping that age and the touch of the Goddess would mature you. I was wrong.” Neferet’s voice then took on the clear voice of a command. “Aphrodite, I officially release you from your position as leader of the Dark Daughters and Sons. You are no longer in training for High Priestess. You are now no different than any other fledgling.” In one quick movement, Neferet tore the silver and garnet necklace that Aphrodite wore from her neck.

Aphrodite looked horrified but she didn’t say a word. She stared at her hands and I could help but feel bad for her. I saw the look in her eyes, yes she was upset she lost the position- but she wasn’t terrified that she did. She was scared of something else. Something I recognized. I tore my gaze away from Aphrodite and saw that Neferet was addressing Zoey.

“Zoey Redbird, I knew you were special from the day Nyx let me foresee that you would be marked.” She smiled then lifted Zoey’s chin so she could get a better look at her marks. She then pressed Zoey’s hair out of the way to look at the marks that appeared on her neck and shoulders. The Dark Daughters and Sons gasped. “Extraordinary, true extraordinary,” She said under her breath then smiled. “Tonight you showed the wisdom of the Goddess’s choice in gifting you with special powers. You have earned the position of Leader of the Dark Daughters and Sons and High Priestess in training, through your Goddess-given gifts as well as through your compassion and wisdom.” Neferet then Handed Zoey the Necklace that Aphrodite was wearing and smiled. “Wear this more wisely than did your predecessor.” Neferet then saluted Zoey, fist crossed over heart, head bowed formally. The vampyre sign of respect. We all then mimicked Neferet and smiled at Zoey. 

“Go back to the school. I’ll take care of what needs to be done here,” Neferet told Zoey then quickly brought Zoey into a hug. She then whispered something that made Zoey smile and pushed her to us. “Welcome the new Leader of the Dark Daughters and Sons!” she cheered.

We all led the cheering for her, everyone then surrounded her and then she was washed from the gazebo in a wave of laughter, congratulations and excitement. All the Dark Daughters and Sons followed her, when she motioned everyone to go ahead of her we started to- but she stopped us.

“No, you guys walk with me.” Zoey said looking at me with a smile. We all grinned at her and we knew we must have looked like goof balls. Zoey then looked at Will, “You shouldn’t have volunteered to be the refrigerator. You didn’t know what you were getting into.”

Will shrugged looking way better then before, “We needed to know where you were- plus I wasn’t the first choice that was thrown out there.” He looked at Stevie Rae who blushed.

“Stevie Rae- you were going to- but you were so afriad.” Zoey said her voice chocking up.

“I know- but I couldn’t let you go into that zone alone- and I’m sure glad we didn’t!” Stevie Rae said then smiled at Zoey, “You needed us.”

Zoey then brought both Will and Stevie Rae into a hug, “I’m glad you guys came up with this plan- even if it put you at the mercy of the hags.” Sh ethen let go and wiped her tears. “Thank you- I’m glad you were all there.”

“Hey Z, that’s what friends do,” Damien said.

“Yep,” said Shaunee.

“Exactly.” Both Annabeth and Erin said together which caused them to chuckle.

We then forced Zoey into one big smothering hug and I noticed Erik was walking up to us.

“Hey, can I get in on this?” Erik asked which caused some smirks and Damien to smile.

“Well, yes, you absolutely may,” Damien said supper brightly.

We all dissolve into laughter and then Nico spoke up, “Come on Damien he’s clearly not on our team. Give it a rest.”

“Give the guy a hug. He did try to save your boyfriend tonight,” Shaunee said and Zoey shook her head walking to Erik.

“My  _ ex _ -boyfriend,” She said quickly and stepped into Erik’s arms, Erik then kissed Zoey like he was afraid he was never going to again. I then grabbed onto Annabeth’s hand.

“Please, just please,” Shaunee commented, making a face.

“Get a room!” Erin said rolling her eyes.

Damien and the rest of us chuckled a bit. 

“Gods I’m starving, they did not give me enough food for how much blood I just gave for there ritual.” Will said which caused us all to chuckle. 

“Then let’s get you some food.” Nico said and we all agreed. 

We started over the bridge and I listened to the Twins bicker with Damien, but I felt a bit drawn to something so I just looked around. I sighed then noticed Erik was walking over here and Zoey seemed to be looking for something. 

I saw her cat Nala and smiled, she was heading twords us but then Aphrodite blocked her path, I made a noise that caused everyone to look there way. I couldn’t hear what was being said, but before Aphroditie could go I saw Zoey was trying to get an answer for something. When she got closer we blocked her path glaring. 

“It’s okay, let her go.” Zoey said and we let Aphrodite pass. 

“Hey,” Stevie Rae said which caused all of us to look at her. “Whatever happens, we’re in it together.” 

“Let’s go.” Zoey said and we all headed back to the House of Night. To our home. My Home. 

When we got close to the doors into the school I heard a noise and looked around. I moved back and started to walk over to the bushes where I heard the noise. I knelt down and stuck my hand to lift the branches. They were then swatted at. I smiled and started to do the little  _ pspspspsp  _ that you do to call cats. I kept my hand out and a small Abyssinian started to come out from under the bush. I smiled as I watched the cat come closer to me. They couldn’t be more than a year old. 

“Hello little one- isn’t it a bit cold for you?” I said as they rubbed their head on my hand. “I wonder if you have chosen anyone…” I said absently then they climbed onto my knee looking at me. “Are you claiming me?”

_ Yes, yes I am.  _

I stood in shock as I registered what had just happened. I talked to a cat, and it talked back. But like how I talked to horses. Did I have an Affinity for cats? Is that what was happening? I couldn’t help but chuckle as I picked them up and realized they were a she. I thought about it for a moment and smiled. 

“Zoë, do you like the name Zoë?” I asked her and she purred.

_ Yes I do, I think it is quite fitting.  _

I smiled and turned around and saw everyone looking at me, “What?”

“Percy, were you just talking to the cat like I talk to Nala or like you talk to Horses?” Zoey asked then I realized they saw the whole thing.

“Well first her name is Zoë, and it was a bit of both.” I answered and everyone just looked at me. Annabeth chuckled and shook her head.

“Out of everyone here to get an affinity for cat’s it was you.” Annabeth said then put her hand to Zoë. Zoë sniffed her hand then rubbed her head on Annabeth’s hand. 

Damien shook his head, “Come on let’s eat and see if we can go get some more stuff for Zoë. So she doesn’t have to compete with Cameron.”

Everyone chuckled and laughed as we walked inside. I smiled at my friends and wondered what the gods and goddesses have in store for us.


	22. Percy Jackson and the House of Night

**1\. Percy Jackson Son of Night**** -** What happens when 4 demigods are marked by the goddess of night? Nothing good when Nyx needs explicit permission to Mark any demigod as her own. Percy Jackson has disrespected the gods for the final time. Or that's what Zeus believes. The Gods call a console to see what to do with Percy Jackson after refusing immortality and calling the gods out on their poor behavior. They call for a vote to send Percy to Tartarus once again permanently as punishment for disrespecting the gods. Poseidon pleads to the Vampyre goddess Nyx to mark him and protect him as her own.

_ 21 Chapters 48,065 Words _

**2\. Blood and Betrayal**** -** Percy has finally started to settle into the House of Night. He has the best friends any fledgling could have, and he wasn't in constant mortal danger. Yet trouble starts again and it's not your typical Mean Girl. Human teens are being killed too close to home, and they're from Zoey's past. Can Percy and his new friends help Zoey uncover the mystery that is behind these killings? Or will there only be blood to find behind this betrayal.

_ 22 Chapters 50,222 Words _

**3\. Strings of Fate**** -** Percy has finally been able to warn his friends against Neferet, and have solved the mystery behind who was killing human teenagers. The only problem, Stevie Rae had become a part of the problem after she rejected the change. Percy and Zoey promised they would help her overcome her new nature, but will it be easily? Or are they messing with Stevie Rae's strings of fate.

_Unfinished_


End file.
